Love in the Time of Zombies
by Raven Jadewolfe
Summary: In a world rapidly being overrun by zombies, a group vastly different people converge while learning to live and love amongst the ruins of their old lives.AH Language,violence,gore,humor,lemons. Indie TwiFic Award Nominee! NOW COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted so quit yer bitcin'.**

**A/N at bottom, please read it!**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 1**

**Isabella Swan-Phoenix Arizona**

"_...the CDC has been called in to investigate a newly discovered virus that has now been confirmed in thirteen states, one of which is Arizona,"_ the nasally reporter on the television states while I finish stuffing a few sets of clothes into my backpack and toss it out the open window.

"Come on Bellabong, I know it's your birthday and all, but I don't want to keep my man waiting all night!" my best friend and flamboyantly gay other half Jacob whisper-yells, "You know how Jared gets when he's not here to protect us from your asshole step-dad!"

"Don't get your thong in a knot princess, I'm coming," I grumble as I stuff my almost full carton of cigarettes into my travel bag. Without my sketchpad, iPod, and my smokes, I'm a certifiable monster, so I make sure to get them as well.

After zipping the bag closed, I drop it out the window and climb over the windowsill. Jacob makes enough scared mewling sounds that I'm beginning to have images of kittens bouncing around my brain as I descend the well worn trellis that covers half of this side of my mother and step-father's house. It's so worn because this is usually how I get in and out of the house. On the last step, my boots slips on the wood and I land on my ass with a loud "Umph!".

"You are so fucking clumsy Izz, I swear you need to be put into one of those giant plastic bubbles to protect anything that you come around," the tall Indian quips as he helps me to my feet.

"Fuck you Jacob Black, you fucking fudge-packer," I growl just as we clear the back fence and start running towards Jake's boyfriend's metallic orange Land Rover.

"Aw, I knew you loved me you stuck up hoebag," he snickers then opens the back door and tosses my bag in, "Beauties before bitches!" he shouts and dives into the front seat next to his lover before I even get my other bag shoved in.

Once I'm in safely, Jared pulls onto the road and quickly navigates his way to the northbound on-ramp. We ride in silence for a while, until Jake is kind enough to turn the radio on. As we blur through the darkness, I watch the happy couple, holding hands and exchanging loving glances. I can't help but be a little jealous as I try to forget the last time someone had held me like that, gazed at me with such loyalty and love.

Oh yeah, now I remember when. Never.

When you're the freaky Bella Swan who pairs combat boots and Marilyn Manson concert tees with your crisp yuppy ass school uniform that you are forced to wear to the ridiculous private school that your parents are making you attend, the kids have a tendency to stay away. Far away. It never helped that it was no secret that my mother, who was from a small town, ran off from her first husband, my dad, to marry superstar third-baseman Phil Dwyer after she had met him five years ago when Charlie had dragged her to a Mariners game. Six months later, her and Phil had a huge public wedding in Hawaii and invited every media outlet that was interested to attend. She was subsequently labeled a gold digger, and so was I after she battled my dad for custody of me and won two years later. The court hadn't even asked me who I wanted to live with because everyone and their brother knew who Phil Dwyer was.

I bet they didn't know he was a homophobe.

I wasn't aware of that fact either until he saw a picture of Jake and Jared I'd brought with me when I moved and he'd thrown a conniption fit before telling me that "queers" were not welcome in his house. I tried to get mom to side with me, but she didn't say one fucking word. She simply walked out of the room.

Fucking traitor.

"So Izza-beany," Jared's dark eyes peer at me from the rear view mirror, "How does it feel to finally be a free woman again?"

I shrug one shoulder nonchalantly, "It's a hell of a lot better than having to hear all the moaning and groaning that was coming from Mom and Phil's room since I got home from school. I was seriously contemplating stabbing out my fucking eardrums when Jake banged on my window."

"Hey, we drove damn near thirty-three hours straight so we could pick you up at exactly midnight sweet cheeks," Jake retorts as he squirms around in his seat to look at me, "If you weren't the other love of my life, I would have told you to kiss my ass when you suggested this jailbreak. I'm still thinking about it after having to climb that trellis."

I lean up and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Done!"

He glares at me in mock anger before stealing my freshly opened can of Red Bull, "Keep it up, you demented little freakazoid, and when we have to stop for one of your thousand potty breaks that I know you're going to need, I might forget to wait for you."

"It's okay Izz, I would never forget you," Jared promises just as we speed by the off-ramp that heads to Buckeye, "Mainly because other than the mind blowing sex, you're the best thing to come out of mine and Jake's relationship."

"That's just because I'm prettier in a skirt than Jake is," I snicker and flick my cigarette out the window. That's when I notice a car pulled off the highway and there are two guys fighting beside it. "Hey guys, lover's quarrel or drunken dispute?"

Jared slows down enough for all three of us to assess it. "Drunken dispute," Jake surmises with more than a hint of self confidence, "There's not enough slapping or tears for it to be a couple fighting."

"Meh, no biggie," Jared shrugs, "Why don't you try to get some sleep in Bells, I'll wake you when we make a pit stop and then you can drive a while."

"Sure," I mumble before putting my black hoodie that has the word 'Sinner' in red across the chest then pulling out my iPod and stuffing the earbuds in. Soon the sound of the tires rolling on the blacktop is drown out by Tori Amos' "Take to the Sky' remix.

**Edward Masen-Chicago IL**

"Doctor Masen," Laurie, the head night nurse, whispers, "Four more victims have been brought in during the last half hour and Doctor Kellis got bit on the arm by a guy suspected of being doped up on PCP. He said he'll be back in as soon as he's stitched up, but told me to come get you just in case he gets held up."

"I'm up, thanks Laurie," I reply as I sit up and rub my face, trying to shake off the crushing fatigue that I've been plagued with since I began my residency three years and six months ago.

After forcing myself onto my feet, I quickly check my cell to see if Tanya's left a message on how her 'girls only weekend' went. Nothing. It's now been two days since I've spoken to her. "Shit," I mumble and quickly tap off a good morning and an I love you then shove it back into its little holder clipped to my pants.

I wonder what I've done to upset my wife this time. It doesn't take much nowadays, but then again, if I just gave up my residency, she'd probably be the happiest person on the planet. I tried warning her for years that my residency was going to put a strain on our marriage because I'd be gone so often, but she didn't feel the full impact of it until I had to work on our very first wedding anniversary last year.

So here I am, a guy smart enough to be in his fourth year of residency at the age of twenty five, but evidently not intelligent enough to find a way to make my wife happy. How the fuck did I get here?

"Doctor Masen?" another nurse, Betty I think her name is, "Are you up? There's a patient in curtain six with some kind of animal bite on her hand and you're really good with the little ones."

"I'm on my way out now," I assure her and quickly run my hands through my hair in another futile attempt to tame it before grabbing the trademark white coat, my trusty stethoscope, and plodding over to the door.

The next nineteen hours are nothing but a blur of blood, vomit, and a growing feeling that this new virus that was discovered is something more than the CDC is letting on. Doctor Kellis never did make it back to the ER, so I had to stay even longer to finish his shift. When it's finally time to go home, I gratefully get a shower and pull on a set of street clothes that I'd been half convinced I'd never see again.

As I walk out of the ER entrance and into the early morning light, I pull out my sunglasses, car keys, and phone. After opening the phone, I hit speed dial number one and hold it to my ear. "Come on honey, answer the phone," I beg under my breath. I haven't spoken to Tanya in three days, now, and I'm starting to get more than a little worried about her.

While punching the button to unlock my Volvo, I get Tanya's voice mail. "Dammit," I hiss just as the beep indicates for me to leave a message, "Honey, you're worrying me. Is everything okay?" I switch ears as I latch my seat belt and start the car, "I'm on my way home now Tan, I'll pick us up something to eat on my way. Love you."

I close the phone and toss it into the passenger seat just as I make it to the booth to get my pass stamped. Normally Stanley is on duty, but I can't see anyone inside the little booth. Anxious to get home and to Tanya, I honk the horn a few times just in case there is a temp sleeping inside.

Suddenly the bar rises out of the way and I hear Stan's muffled voice over the intercom, "Get out of here," he grumbles without showing himself. After the past few days I've had, I don't question, instead I put my foot down on the gas pedal and propel my car into the early morning traffic.

I stop off and pick up a couple of those big breakfast platters from McDonald's then make sure to get Tanya a bouquet of flowers before heading up to our apartment. Yeah, I don't know what I've done to piss my wife off, but that doesn't mean that I'm not smart enough to apologize for whatever it was.

The Randleman's are going at it hot and heavy as I pass their door, the big give away being all of the moaning and thumping coming from inside their apartment. After what seems like an eternity, I finally reach apartment 913, otherwise known as home. I awkwardly shuffle the bags and flowers into my left hand while trying to wiggle the key into the lock with my right.

I catch a break and the door swings open after I release the deadbolt. "Sweetheart?" I call into the space as I quietly shut the door and toe my shoes off. She'd kill me if I walked across her immaculate wooden floors and got them dirty, it wouldn't matter how many flowers I had for her. "Babe, I'm home. Tan?"

I place the bags of food on the credenza behind the sofa and pad towards our bedroom. I can feel the twisted tendrils of fear creeping into my psyche as I draw near the closed door. As I halt in front of the white door, I can hear what sounds like sniffling emanating from the room. "Tanya?"

Suddenly the door is thrown open, making me jump back and bounce myself off of the wall opposite it. It takes a few seconds before the white hot pain recedes, but now I'm confused and pissed off. Then I see her face. Her beautiful blood red tresses are tangled, her eyes puffy and swollen. She looks like she's been through hell.

Instinctively I reach out and pull her into my arms, ignoring the throbbing that has begin in the back of my head. "What happened baby? I called and called your cell, but you didn't answer."

She clings to my jacket and her lithe frame shakes with the force of her sobs, "I'm not worried about my damn phone, it's broken. It's Laurent. He was in some kind of accident while he was out with the film crew. He's dead." Laurent is her sister Irina's husband. They had been married only a year long than Tanya and I.

Her legs give out in her sorrow and I gently guide us to the floor, "I'm so sorry Tan. When do we leave for Denali? Did you get tickets yet? I just need to call the hospital and tell them that there's been a death in the family and we can go after we're done packing."

It takes a few minutes for her to calm down enough to speak, "There aren't any flights out. All of the airlines are grounding their planes because of the epidemic breaking out all over the US. They had it on the news a little while ago that they are beginning to think that it's being spread by person to person contact. What are they saying at the hospital?"

I blow out a loud breath and shrug, "Honestly? Not much, at least down where I'm at. With all of the colleges throwing back to school parties and shit, the ER has been overrun by people getting hurt from doing stupid things while drunk. Doctor Kellis was bit by one jerk who was hopped up on PCP."

"I guess we will be driving to Alaska then," Tanya surmises in a flat voice, "I hate driving through Canada."

I kiss the top of her head and give her a little squeeze, "Maybe we could drive west to Washington before crossing the border? Would that put you more at ease?"

She nods against my chest and after a couple minutes of silence, we move to the living room to get the laptop to start mapping out our journey.

**Emmett McCarty- MCAS Miramar, San Diego, CA**

"Why did I decide that I wanted to be a helicopter pilot again?" James, my co-pilot and best friend, grumbles while doing his best to jam his flight suit into his locker.

I run my towel over my freshly washed hair, "Because you thought it would be funny to go around saying that you got 'air head' instead of 'road head' you stupid bastard."

He lets out a booming laugh before shaking his head, "Yeah, that didn't work out too well in the end, did it?"

"You damn near crashed Jay, so I'd say it was a fail," I inform him and tug my jeans on over my boxers, "But at least now I know what not to do on a first date."

James tries to punch me in the arm, but I easily duck out of the way, "Fuck you McCarty, because not only did I get laid after that incident, she married me two year later."

"Yeah, yeah, so she felt sorry for you, what do you want me to say about it?" I fire back and close my locker, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not going out on a Friday night?" he asks, one blonde eyebrow raised in confusion.

I shake my head no, "Nah, it's just going to be me, a meatlover's pizza, maybe a six pack, and a couple of movies I rented. I think it would be a good idea if you and Vicky stayed home too man. I've had a bad feeling lately that I can't shake. Smell ya later."

James had learned to listen to my gut feelings when we had served in Afghanistan together so I really hope that he takes my warning seriously. I shove my head into my helmet and climb onto my Harley. For a moment, my mind conjures the smell of putrid flesh, the offensive odor that was common in a lot of the small villages I'd had to fly into overseas. I shake it off and start my bike, I've got a date with my couch and a pie slathered in all the cheese and meat I could handle.

The short ride to the pizzeria clears my head slightly. After waiting an extra twenty minuted because I'd decided to order a second pizza while waiting for the first one, I'm finally on my way back to the two bedroom off base apartment that is my safe haven.

I just get my bike into the twelve by fourteen foot garage that come free with my modest domicile, I catch two familiar voices echoing down the alley. I momentarily debate whether to invite them up or not before the desire to have some kind of company wins. I step out and pull the heavy door closed just as the duo walks into the light of the street lamp.

"Long time no see Em. How's it going?" Allen asks in his quiet voice as he lifts his hand and bumps his fist to mine.

"All fubar'd, as usual dude," I answer honestly and smirk at Mischa's chuckle, "Want to come help me kill a few pizza's and some movies?"

"Sure Emmy, we'll come up," Mischa answers for the two of them, "Our dates discovered that they liked each other better than either of us so it's not like we had anything else planned for tonight."

"That had to suck," I chortle and start up the stairs, "Good thing I have a bunch of bad movies and a case to chase away the bitterness."

A few minutes later, we're in my apartment, getting comfortable. Allen flips through channels while Mischa changes into one of my t-shirts and a pair of sweats I somehow still had from an old girlfriend.

"Holy shit!" Allen shouts just as I'm pulling out the paper plates. Yep, only the best flatware for my friends. "You guys have to see this!"

I grab a couple of beers and plod back into the living room to find Allen watching a video on my laptop. "Porn?" I ask while handing him his Sam Adam's.

"No man, this is fucked up," the dark haired man confesses and takes a long swig from the bottle before burping loudly and pointing a finger at the screen, "This was filmed in LA earlier tonight."

"What are you two crowing about? More porn?" Mischa inquires as she re-enters, twisting her auburn hair up into a bun as she walks.

"Watch this shit," he commands and we proceed to watch the video of a group of people running from another group of what looks like hobo's, only there is obviously something wrong with them. About thirty seconds in, one of the women running trips and the mass of homeless people dive on her like she's an all-you-can-eat buffet. They are tearing at her skin and stuffing it into their mouths, I can't help but cringe at the moans that are erupting from the horde. At one point, they manage to cut open the flesh of her abdomen and you can see a man dip his hand in, pull out what looks like her large intestines, and take a bite of it.

"Oh my fucking gods," Mischa murmurs, her hazel green eyes glued to the screen, "Are those fucking zombies?"

**Okay, now the big question is, should I try and turn this into a full blown story? Would anyone be interested if I did??? I've always wanted to do a zombie story, but never really had the motivation until now. I can't promise it will be fun for everyone though. I have no real set plot to this thing yet other than the characters trying to stay alive. **

**Please tell me if I should run with it or give up before I embarrass myself further!!!**


	2. Running is Sometimes the Best Option

**Disclaimer: nothing copyrighted belongs to me, I just have fun with the stuff.**

**Thank you to those who read and/or reviewed the first chapter. Here's the next installment, I hope you enjoy!**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 2**

**Isabella Swan-San Bernadino CA**

I lean against the hood of Jared's Land Rover, smoking a cigarette and silently seething, while he and Jake get the three of us a room at a Days Inn. Who would have thought that two guys with mad mechanical skills would get a flat tire and then have the spare be fucked up and not want to hold air too? Now we're going to have to wait until eight am, at the earliest, to get a new damn tire and be on our way. As it is, if Jared hadn't had AAA, we wouldn't have been able to get the Rover towed this far.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours bb?" Jared's melodic tenor interrupts my internal musings.

"Just tired and really pissed off about getting stuck here," I sincerely admit, "But on the other hand, my ass is glad for the break."

"It's not that bad Izz," Jacob chuckles as he opens the back hatch and pulls out a travel bag, "We should still make it back to Forks by Sunday night."

"Unless Renee stopped sucking Phil's dick long enough to notice I was gone and call the cops," I counter while collecting my own bag and following them back into the building.

The elevator ride is relatively silent, only broken by the yawns of two very tired Quileutes. We trudge to our room and I can hold back the grimace when Jared opens the door. What is it with hotels and really fugly decor? Salmon pink carpet, light pink walls, and the bedspreads covering the two queen sized beds look like someone vomited up and entire crayon box on it.

"At least there's a television and a balcony," Jake proclaims after dropping his bag, "They have a continental breakfast, anyone hungry?"

Jared nods as I sit down and take my boots off, "I'd really like to get a shower, could you bring something up for me?"

"No problem Bellie," my best friend says with a bright smile, "Will you be okay up here by yourself?"

I roll my eyes and bob my head once, "I'll be fine boys. Maybe I'll sketch or something until you get back."

They clasp hands after giving me a hug. "We won't be gone long," they turn towards the door, but Jake stops and looks back at me, "Oh, and Happy Birthday babe. Love you."

"Love you too," I smile and wait for the door to shut before grabbing a clean set of clothes and making my way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, I'm squeaky clean and glued to the television, the food Jake and Jared brought up completely forgotten. There's a report about some kind of home video that was uploaded to YouTube last night that shows a bunch of homeless people killing and eating a woman. The whole thing reminds me of the zombie movies me, Jake, and a few of our friends would stay up and watch when I used to have sleepovers back in Forks. The reporter is saying that it is just some sick hoax, but something is telling me that she is wrong.

"She's lying," Jared murmurs, his eyes never leaving the screen, "She knows it's real and she's scared shitless."

"Is it just LA this is happening to?" Jake asks no one in particular, the arm not around his boyfriend tightening around my middle, "It has to be or we surely would have heard of it by now."

I flick my ash into the crystal dish on my leg, "Maybe we have and it's just been covered up the same way. Like that virus that's been spreading across the states, the government is just now telling people about it and it's been spreading like wildfire for weeks I'm guessing."

One of the hobo's moans while shoving a piece of bloody flesh into his mouth and the hair stands up on my arms. "Damn, that sounds like mom and Phil last.....Oh shit!" I grab Jake's shirt and turn him to me as the tears begin to fall, "Mom and Phil are zombies! They sounded just like that guy on the tv! What the fuck am I going to do?!"

Jake pulls me to his chest and strokes my hair while I ruin his shirt with salty tears. "I don't know baby girl," he admits in a low voice, "But as long as we stick together, we'll be okay."

Jared scoots closer and wraps us both up in his big arms, "Jake's right sweetie. If we stay together, keep each other from freaking out too much, there isn't anything out there that we can't overcome."

"I want my daddy," I gurgle in between sobs, "I have to get to Charlie and make sure he's okay. He has to be okay."

"You know how tough Charlie is Izza," Jake mumbles into my hair, "Cockroaches ain't got nothing on ole' Chief Swan. You watch, by the time we get home, he'll already have the place secured better than Fort Knox and most likely be fishing with my dad and Harry."

"Yeah, after he has to kick the shit out of Mike Newton for strapping a chainsaw to his arm and pretending to be Ash from Army of Darkness," Jared adds with a soft chortle, "I bet he's already got that old truck of yours armored up and welded a cow catcher to the front of it to push the zeds out of the way when he needs to go on a beer run."

I wipe away the remaining tears on my face, "As long as he doesn't turn the pub into his supposed impenetrable fortress, I have no doubts of what dad can do. So what do we do now?"

"We find us some weapons and gather as many supplies as we can," Jake decides, "I have a feeling that both are going to become scarce real fucking soon."

**Rosalie Hale-Las Vegas NV**

"Vera?" I ask aloud, unable to stop my voice from quivering as I hide in the bedroom that she and I have shared off and on for the past three years.

I'm so glad that I shoved the dresser in front of the door because as soon as the word escapes my lips, the rattling and pounding begins anew, accompanied by bone chilling growls. How can this be happening? She was dead, I seen her with my own eyes after the paramedic called it on the floor of the living room.

She'd been bitten by a drugged up customer on our way out of Deja Vu, the club we both worked at as dancers, but after getting her home, we cleaned it up and put a bandage on it. We thought she'd be fine today, but this morning, her breathing had been labored and I couldn't get her arm to stop bleeding. Eventually she lost consciousness. That's when I'd called 911.

Within minutes of the ambulance's arrival, my girlfriend had taken her last breath. I'd run upstairs to heave my morning cup of coffee into the toilet when the screams started coming from the floor below. I ran to the door in time to see a reanimated Vera, now covered in blood, appear at the top of the steps. I slammed the door closed just before she made it to me.

The snarling on the other side of the door has quieted down once more, but I stay frozen for another minute or two just in case. When I'm satisfied that she's moved away from the door, I tip-toe over to my closet and dig out the wooden baseball bat my dad had given me when I told him that I was moving to Vegas. It was his prized possession, signed by some famous major league baseball player, Phil Diller or something.

The weight feels good in my hands and I take a few practice swings before sitting it on the night stand and begin pulling out some clothes better suited for killing my dead girlfriend because I'm fairly certain that a red satin nightgown isn't going to cut it.

As quietly as I am able, I dress in a pair of army fatigues that I snagged from an ex boyfriend, my long sleeved white Under Armour shirt, and a pair of black leather motorcross boots that I usually only wore to ride dirt bikes or work on my friend's cars. I take the time to pack some clean clothes and other necessities into my gym bag, than grab my phone, purse, and keys. There is no fucking way I'm staying in this house after what's happened and is going to happen shortly.

After tying my hair back in a loose pony tail and covering it with a black bandanna, I shoulder the bag like a backpack, grab my father's bat, and move back to the door. The dresser seems heavier this time, but I'd wager it's because not as much adrenaline is rushing through my veins right now. Who am I kidding? It's so damn heavy because I really don't want to do this.

It takes forever to move the thing because I'm trying not to make any noise, but am finally rewarded by the appearance of the door knob. I put my ear to the door and hold my breath as I listen for any movement out in the hallway. Nothing. I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing while I twist the knob and chance a peek out. More nothing. She must have went back downstairs, or into the bedroom that is technically hers although the only time it's used is when either of us have had a boyfriend we wanted to bring home.

I barely contain a yelp of surprise when the central air kicks on and the air begins blowing out of the vent. I force my stomach back down my throat and swing the door wide with one hand while holding the bat high with the other. My back starts to itch from the beads of perspiration rolling down it as I slowly make my way to Vera's room.

The door is open and I take a quick inventory of it before I'm satisfied enough to continue my journey to the stairwell. Moans and the distinctive sounds of meat being torn float up to me as I reach the steps. Bloody footprints highlight the path that my dead girlfriend had taken both to and from the bedroom. I take a deep breath and begin the descent into god knows what.

Only the inhuman screech warns me of her attack as I make it to the bottom. For the first time in my life, I'm glad that I was subjected to years of my father's obsession with sports. I raise the bat up like I am standing at home plate, ready to swing at the first sign of movement. I don't have to wait long. Vera barrels out of the living room, her gore covered hands reaching for me.

A part of me wishes I could find some words of sentiment as I swing, but the rest of my mind says fuck it. The wood connects with the side of her head and I feel the bones give way under the force of the blow. Blood sprays out as her skull collapses, painting the lavender walls crimson. Her body lurches forward a step, and I hit her three more times while she sinks to the tile floor.

After she stops flailing, I stumble a few feet away and sink to the floor, ignoring the fact that I'm covered in Vera's, blood, and my own sweat and tears. Fuck my life, I just bashed my girlfriend's head in with a baseball bat. What am I going to tell her mom?

A noise in the kitchen brings me back to the situation at hand. I lean forward on my hands and knees then crawl to the corner to peer around into the room. One of the paramedics, his throat ripped out, is staggering about. Fuck that.

I backpedal until I reach the window at the end of the hallway. Without taking my eyes off the other end of the space, I reach up and fumble around until I find the latch. As stealthily as possible, I unlock the window and push it open, all the while praying that it doesn't squeak. Luck is with me and it falls open without a sound. I dig my keys out and bite down on one of many key chains before standing and diving out of the yawning portal.

I roll on the concrete with the grace of a long practicing dancer, the bat immediately up defensively when I stand. I've never been so glad that Vera owns a BMW in my life as I am now. My piece of crap Mustang hasn't been restored enough to go faster than fifty five. I punch the button to deactivate the car alarm and climb into the driver's seat, the bat sitting ready on the opposite seat. Just as I get the M3 in gear, the paramedic from the kitchen appears at the open front door. His scream is drown out by the tires squealing as I slam on the gas and fly back out of the driveway. He tries to chase me as I race down the drive, but he's no match for this car.

I can't ignore the looting that has already begun as I negotiate the roads heading away from Las Vegas. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I know I have to get as far away as I can, before they kill me too. Only one problem.

Where the hell am I going to go?

**Jasper Whitlock-Somewhere in Idaho in a stolen pick-up**

"Hey Jasper," the tiny girl named Alice whispers beside me, "That sign just said Burley Municipal Airport. We're in Idaho now."

"Well, at least we'll have potatoes to eat Sprite," I force myself to smile at her. She can tell it isn't natural, but gives me a slight grin in return.

It's not her fault that I shot that guy right between his glassy eyes. He shouldn't have been trying to shove his grimy hands down her shirt or something, growling like a damn dog the whole time. Motherfuckers like that need to be put down like the rabid animals they are. I don't give a shit if she's a fellow runaway, you don't treat girls like that. I have thus far neglected to mention that she's the reason I'm now considered a runaway. My foster parents, Charlotte and Peter, are really cool people but even they wouldn't have been able to keep Alice and I safe.

"So where in Canada are we heading to?" she suddenly asks, her big, almond shaped violet eyes feel like they are seeing into my soul when she looks at me.

I try to focus on the rain soaked pavement in front of us, "Erm, my biological great-grandfather's family owned some land around Torino, that's in British Columbia, and built a cabin up there so they didn't have to camp out when they went fishing and stuff. I inherited the place when my parents died and thought it would be a good place to go until things die down."

"So we're driving all the way from Texas to Canada to hide out?" she laughs, the sound reminding me of bells ringing in the summer wind, "That is so cool!"

I have to admit, her bubbly personality makes it easier to smile in spite of our dire situation. "Yeah, that is cool darlin', the place has it's own generator and everything so we ought to be pretty comfortable there."

I then tell her about the updates each generation has made to the place. With each piece of information, my heart pounds a little harder within my chest as her smile grows ever bigger. By the time we find an unoccupied spot to rest up at the KOA Kampgrounds, I feel like I've been talking nonstop for hours.

Alice bounces out of the cab and runs around back to the hatch of the cap covering the bed of the truck. "There's a stream a few yards into the woods, I can see it from here," she explains while pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants from the raggedy yellow gym bag I found her with, "I'm going to wash up while you stretch your legs then I'll make us something to eat while you get clean."

She gives me no time to answer, leaving me stunned as she dances into the woods, the machete I stole for her swinging on her back. I shake my head as she disappears. What a firecracker. "Evil fucking pixie," I mutter after lighting a cigarette and begin collecting a set of clean clothes to change into.

I also take the time to check our feeble supply of food. We're fortunate enough that what we have now will last a few more days, but I don't like that idea of our rations getting so low before acquiring more. There are dozens of campers on the grounds, maybe I can sneak into a few of them while their owners are away and get us something to tide us over until we can get to a supermarket or something.

A little while later, Alice's ear-piercing scream breaks the calming air floating around me. In a flash, I've got the former wannabe rapist's revolver in hand and am running full speed towards her. Since there is no actual path, I trip and stumble a shit load as I go, but finally burst out of the underbrush to find Alice with her machete lodged in a man's arm. The fucked up thing is that he seems so intent on biting her face off that he doesn't notice the blade stuck in him. I don't think twice. I raise the gun and aim at his head before squeezing the trigger. The side of his head explodes in a shower of brains and blood, making the motherfucker drop like a rock.

"He wouldn't die Jasper! I felt like I was suddenly stuck in a bad horror movie!" she squeaks and throws herself at me. I shift my weight just in time to catch her and pull her close without both of us crashing to the ground.

"I've got you darlin'," I murmur into her jet black hair, "He ain't gonna hurt you no more, I promise."

Just then, a muffled groaning comes from the other side of the stream. I look up to see four people who look pretty damn mangled, shuffling at the edge of the water. It takes a moment for me to realize why this shit seems familiar. They aren't people, not any more. They're the motherfucking walking dead.

Alice was right, this is a bad horror movie.

"Alice honey, we have to run now," I whisper to her as I set her on her feet, "Don't look back and don't stop until you're in the truck. We're in trouble."

Keeping her hand firmly in mine, we break into a sprint. I don't dare look behind us to see if they are following, it would make it way too real and I'm nowhere near ready to handle that. I pull her with me to the driver's side of the vehicle, throwing the door open and pushing her in before I slide in and start the truck. As we race down the road, I risk glancing back, only to see one of the things plodding out of the forest we'd just escaped from.

Alice, oblivious to this fact, turns on the radio and R.E.M.'s 'It's the End of the World' comes out of the speakers. How fucking ironic.

**Me: review hound. You: mighty reader who feeds my addiction. Any questions? :-)**


	3. Mad Scientists, Dogs, and a Hummer

**I own nothing copyrighted.**

**Yay! I managed to get a chapter of Black Swan done along with this one!! My brain hurts now!**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 3**

**Carlisle Cullen-Eugene OR**

"As I've already told you four other times Colonel Baxter," I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, "The virus has mutated in a way your scientists did not expect. Cellular regeneration at the obscene levels recorded was bound to have unforeseen repercussions."

The burly man with a steel gray flat top and tired brown eyes nods his head once, "I understand that Doctor Cullen, but that wasn't what I asked. Can this be fixed?"

"If you are asking if I can revert the victims back, the answer is no," I point to the folders strewn about the table, "There is absolutely no chance to revive the infected, once their heart stops beating, it's over. But, "I pick up one of the plastic binders, "There is a chance that a vaccine could be made. If I had enough DNA collected from those subjects who have proven resistant to the virus, it would give a better foundation to work with."

"Most of the original subjects either expired or turned," another scientist, Doctor Malcolm, I believe, states, "and the lab was destroyed in the ensuing panic. We were lucky to salvage what hard data we did Doctor Cullen."

"I will do everything in my power to duplicate what Doctor Lynn's team had done and I'll get it to you asap Carlisle," Angela Cheney, one of the world's top geneticists, vows while patting my shoulder, "Between Ben and me, I'm certain we can crack her formula in a few days. She wasn't bright enough to construct a code more complex than that," she swivels her chair to sneer at the military people sitting at the opposite end of the table, far away from us scientists, "This is the kind of stuff that happens when these things are handed over to the lowest bidder. We warned you years ago that gene manipulation isn't something you should cut corners on and now reanimated corpses are overtaking the entire north American continent because you wanted to save a few bucks. Congratulations, you idiots."

Behind me, there is some shuffling, and I hear one of the guards open the door. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla reaches my nostrils and I know who it is before her caramel waves come into my view. Esmeralda Platt, one of the most brilliant minds of the twenty-first century. I'd had the honor of meeting her ten years earlier, when I was invited to speak to a class of medical students graduating.

She was sixteen then, top of her class. She always blushed furiously when I answered one of her questions. I asked her after class if I made her uncomfortable and she'd admitted that she loved my British accent. I think I fell in love with her that day.

"Sorry I'm late," she mumbles while placing herself in the only open seat left, which happens to be next to me, "I'm a little rusty on my biochemistry and was reacquainting myself. I lost track of time I guess."

"Glad you could join us Doctor Platt," Colonel Baxter states in a disapproving voice. He has no confidence in Esme because she's only twenty six and has been out of the proverbial rat race since her infant son had died under mysterious circumstances three years ago. I had heard that her ex-boyfriend was indicted for it. He'd also been charged with attempted murder when he nearly beat Esme to death the day of their son's funeral.

"It's not like any of us had a choice on whether we wanted to be here or not Colonel so stop trying to pretend anyone in this room is here voluntarily and get on with it," she snaps without those entrancing stormy blue eyes looking up from the papers she is sifting through.

"You'd do well to keep a civil tongue Doctor Platt," one of the officers snarls at her.

"And you'd do well to remember that you wanted our help, not the other way around, so leave her the hell alone," I find myself defending her without a second thought, "If you do so much as make her frown with unhappiness ever again, you might find that my research isn't moving along as quickly as I thought it would. Now apologize to Doctor Platt or this meeting is over until you learn some manners."

He murmurs an apology and the conversation resumes from when Esme came in. Soon, my right arm begins to tingle where it is ever so slightly brushing up against her left one. I'm struck with another wave of her aroma when she leans towards me.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Doctor Cullen," she whispers and I notice that her cheeks bear their familiar rosy tint, "Not many people are brave enough to do that for another human being nowadays. I'm honored you would do that for me."

I tilt my head closer to hers, "The honor is always mine Doctor Platt. No one deserves to be treated with disrespect. And please, call me Carlisle."

"Would you be open to getting a cup of coffee and putting our heads together over some notes when this dog and pony show is finished?" she asks, a playful smirk on her cherry tinted lips.

"I would like nothing better," I confess, triggering a blush of my own. A blush? Get yourself together man, you are almost thirty seven years old! She is being polite because you are the only face in the room she recognizes, not because she feels anything for you, so get over this schoolyard crush and be professional dammit!

I would be lying if I said that I heard another word that was spoken in the room. The brilliant, beautiful, breathtaking creature beside me made it impossible for anything else to capture my attention. By the time the meeting is adjourned, I could care less about being professional, as long as I got the chance to see what makes this majestic woman tick.

**Jasper Whitlock- outside Boise ID**

"Got it!" Alice whispers victoriously as the lock clicks and the metal door swings open.

"Okay, keep your face and hair covered at all times in case they have surveillance cameras," I instruct while pulling up the hood of my jacket and adjusting the bandanna on my face, "Don't grab anything that will go bad if it's not in the cooler or needs to be cooked for a long time. When it comes to soap and stuff, grab the biggest bottles you can find, that way we don't have to do this as often. I'm going to check out the pharmacy and see what I can get, then I'll be out to help you, okay?"

She bobs her head in understanding and hands me a pair of rubber gloves. "So we don't leave any fingerprints," she explains when I give her a perplexed look.

I don the gloves and put a finger to my lips before slinking into the dark room, the revolver at the lead. I do a thorough scan of the store, then motion for Alice to get to work. She grabs two shopping carts and head left while I get a few of those new 'green' canvas bags and hop over the counter that segregates the pharmacy from the rest of the store.

It doesn't take long to gather the supplies we need, but packing them into the back of the truck is a different story. Since we have been stashing what little nonperishable food that we had in the back seat of the king cab, saving the bed of the truck for our clothes and to sleep, we concede that once we find a place to hide out for a while, we're going to have to take the time to reorganize everything unless we want to sleep in the cab.

It takes twice the time to throw the shit in the back, so I'm pressed for time when the time comes to siphon a can full of gasoline from a couple of parked cars sitting at a bar a half mile away. Did I mention that any form of fuel tastes fucking gross?

To my relief, I'm saved the embarrassment of Alice asking where I learned this stuff when I see an entrance to another RV park slash campground. We're smarter about it this time. Alice sits in the truck while I search what looks to be a part of the grounds that has long term or permanent RV lots. I opted to go with a motor home over a cabin because we can drive the damn thing out of here, if needs be. When I find a motor home that I think is suitable, it turns out to be one of those luxury ones. The thing appears to have been empty for quite a while, so I give her the signal to bring the truck over and park it out of sight behind the RV. I'm grateful for whatever idiot parked the damn thing wrong, because the main door to it faces the woods instead of the road, thus shortening the distance to the truck.

"Looks like the utilities are still hooked up and on," I tell her as I stretch out a hand to help her out of the cab, "We should be good for the night. I already checked inside, it's clear, so go ahead and get yourself a shower while I bring in some stuff to make us a real dinner for once."

She gives me a peck on the cheek after I hand her a canvas bag filled with a towel and her toiletries, "Thank you Jasper, for taking such good care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Feeling heat creeping up my face, I pat her on the head and start towards the back of the truck. "Your welcome Ali, now get inside where it's safe," I call over my shoulder while trying to dispel my fantasies of picking her up and kissing her senseless before ravishing that tiny body of hers. I've been having them every time she has snuggled against me since we met.

I watch her saunter into the RV, my eyes unwilling to leave her ass as it swings back and forth rhythmically. A sigh of disappointment escapes me when she disappears from view, but a sound to my right cures me of my despondency. I unsheathe the gun and pull a hatchet out of the truck as an afterthought. I do my best to control my erratic heart beat that is pounding in my ears as I sneak around the side of the camper.

The disturbance continues and I raise the revolver, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Suddenly something materializes out of the darkness and it's not big enough to be a human. As it nears, the moonlight reveals a dog loping towards me. I looks like a german shepherd with maybe some husky mixed in, judging that it has one blue eye and one brown. I let out a soft chuckle and ease the hammer of the gun back into place.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" I ask aloud as I kneel down and the dog answers with a timid swishing of it's furry tail. It takes another step closer and I can see that it's long hair has streaks of red smeared on it. "Ah, I'm guessing you're an orphan too. You've come to the right place then." I tentatively reach out a hand, expecting it to cower, but I'm proven wrong when it eagerly shoves its head into my hand and wags its tail with a bit more vigor.

I scratch behind it's ears while searching for a collar. When I don't find one, I straighten up and pat my leg, "Come on pup, let's get inside. Alice is going to love you."

Of course I'm right. She abandons the dinner preparations to bathe the canine, whom she has already begun calling Felix, leaving me to finish making food for the three of us. I'm glad that I picked such a large RV to stay in because the dog is huge, he's almost as tall as Alice on all fours. My only comfort in this is that he seems to be grown into his paws and coat, tell-tale signs that he is an adult, although not by much. I inwardly relax when I realize that a completely smitten Alice won't be having to say goodbye any time soon because of his age.

Not much is said while we eat and ready for a well earned sleep in something that resembles a real bed. I try to talk Alice into taking the big bed, but she refuses to back down, insisting that I needed it because I was was much bigger than her. We argue back and forth for ten minutes until I finally agree to climb in with her. Felix takes it upon himself to climb on as well, curling himself into a massive ball of fur at Alice's feet.

I'm startled awake by a female voice screaming profanities from somewhere outside. I glance at Alice, who has a horrified expression glued to her face, and we simultaneously grab our weapons before racing outside, Felix on our heels.

Almost immediately we spot a blonde woman kicking at something on the ground and occasionally taking a swing at it with a baseball bat. Ignoring the sharp spikes of pain that shoot up my feet, I sprint across the gravel. In seconds I see what she is pulverizing. It's a zombie. With a sickening slurp, she yanks the piece of wood from what used to be its head and smiles at me. I openly gape at her while she tears the shirt off of the thing and starts cleaning the gore from her weapon.

"What's wrong kid? Never saw a girl with a decent swing before?" she smirks, tossing the fabric to the ground.

I ignore the question and point to the corpse," Good job. I'm Jasper Whitlock. The two behind me are Alice and Felix," I extend a hand in greeting, "And you are?"

She takes my hand and pumps it twice, "Hale. Rosalie Hale."

**Emmett McCarty- MCAS Miramar, San Diego CA**

"Come on James, answer the damn phone," I growl into the receiver while I navigate my rented H3 across the base.

The motherfucker hasn't answered his phone since before we left work yesterday. I'd bet my left nut that Victoria talked him onto going out with her last night. I hang up on the fourth ring, not wanting to listen to his voice mail message for the millionth time. The tires squeal in protest when I turn onto his block going forty, but I don't give a shit. We're getting off of this base now, before the inevitable lock down goes into effect. I left Allen and Mischa at the PX to get food and shit for our trip while I went and rented the Hummer, then busted ass to make it to Jay's place.

I pull into their driveway and jump out, careful to keep the glock at my side concealed. I let my training take over as I move to the side door that is situated under the carport. The knob turns freely when I test it, so pull my firearm and gloss over the room through the window before ghosting into the house. Instantly I catch an incessant pounding highlighted by visceral snarling coming from further back.

"Please, don't let me be too late," I pray and follow the sounds to their source after checking the others room.

A little part of me screams in denial when I halt in front of the last unchecked room. James and Victoria's bedroom. "Jay? Vicky? You in there?" I inquire, hoping that they're just having a round of extremely kinky sex.

Another growl hits my ears and something slams into the door, splintering it. On the other side stands Victoria, bloodied and feral as a Tasmanian devil. "Oh no Vic," I gasp, my throat hitching.

"No, don't!" James shouts, leaping from the closet, "If she bites you, it's game over!"

Faced with two threats, zombie Vicky's head snaps to and fro, as if determining who to go after, then launches herself at her husband. I take a shot, hitting her in the back where her heart would be in the path of the round, but it does nothing to deter her. Helpless, I watch her teeth latch on to James' clavicle as they tumble to the carpet.

"Get out of here Emmett!" James cries as he puts a pistol to his wife's head and squeezes the trigger. Her head deteriorates into a mass of red and off white right in front of me. I make to help get her off of my best friend when he puts a hand up. "She bit me Em, I'm infected, stay back."

"How many times?" I ask him in a defeated tone.

"Three, including this last one," he admits after pushing his wife's body to the side and kissing her hand, "I'm almost out of time now. It didn't take her long to change after she was bitten. He bit her on the neck and she bled out. She came back in under a minute and bit my hand. I had to use her leather purse to muzzle her until we got home. I was going to do us both when she got loose and bit my calf. I had to run to the closet where I had my gun, and she crashed into the door, slamming it shut. That was a couple minutes before you showed up."

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" I stupidly ask while he sits up and takes a few deep breaths.

"I left mine in the car and Vic's fell under the bed when she broke the straps," he explains with a slight shrug. "I'm starting to feel real funny man."

"Go to sleep then," I gently command as I move around behind him and take aim, "Close your eyes and think about making dirty sweet love to your wife bro."

I hear him sigh and force the tears in my eyes away when he reaches out and pulls Victoria's limp form into his arms. "Love you man, you'll always be my brother," I barely hear him whisper.

"Love you too brother," I put the barrel to the back of his head and close my eyes as I fire.

I don't look back as I exit the house and get into the Hummer, nor do I feel shame at the tears flowing like a river down my face. I drive around the base after discovering that Mischa and Allen have already checked out. My fears are beginning to best my mind when I finally catch them strolling down the sidewalk with two shopping carts full of goods.

I swerve off the road, not caring that two of the vehicles tires are now resting on the curb. Without killing the engine, I get out and open the back, "We've got to go now. I saw where they're preparing shit to bar the gates after they lock them."

"Where are James and Victoria?" Mischa asks after we finish loading and get in ourselves.

I throw the truck in gear and do an illegal U-turn to head in the direction of the northern gate that is less than a mile away, "They're not coming. The infection has made it to the base and we're dead if we stay here."

"Where are we going then?" Allen chimes in after lighting a cigarette.

"For the past few weeks, there's been a lot of air traffic back and forth to a base in Oregon," I qualify, keeping my eyes on the road, "A buddy of mine that's stationed there told me that there's a shitload of civilian doctors and scientists being brought in to work on some secret project. I'm hoping we'll get some answers there."

"Cool, road trip to save the world," he chortles and leans back in his seat.

"Fuck the world, I'm worried about saving us," I answer as the guard waves us through after glancing at my ID.

"It's a good thing I brought my Zombie Survival handbook then," Mischa snorts from the back seat, "And you guys thought I was crazy. Maybe we should stop at an outdoor store on the way to get supplies and shit."

I just nod my head and turn the stereo on, it's going to be a long ass drive.

**Please, oh please, oh please, let me know how I'm doing so far because even though I'm having a blast writing it, I still want input on what you guys and gals make of it!**


	4. On the Road Again

**I don't own shizznit.**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews I've received over this story! I love you!**

**Love in the Time of Zombies **

**Chapter 4**

**Edward Masen-Sundance WY**

Plus sign.

Big black **YES** staring back at us.

"We're pregnant?" I ask my wife, not looking up from the high end pregnancy test she's holding up for me to see. This is a dream come true! Then a little black speck threatens. "Weren't you on the depo shot though?"

This time I do look up to her, only to find that she is staring out of the hotel room's large front window. "I was Edward," she admits as I watch her eyes moisten, "I was supposed to get my shot six weeks ago, but I forgot."

I slide off the bed and pad over to her, "Baby, why are you crying? I thought you always wanted children? I mean, I know the timing could have been better, but that doesn't matter to me," I turn her so that her back is flush with my chest then cradle her still flat stomach in my hands while peppering her shoulder with light kisses, "I can't wait to see you with a beautiful, round belly. You're going to be the sexiest pregnant woman out there."

A sob escapes her as she reaches up to wipe away her tears, "God, why do you always have to be so fucking perfect? It makes things so much harder."

"What do you mean sweetheart?" I tilt my head to see her face, "What am I making harder?" My stomach lurches at the possibility that she might not want to have this baby. It would kill me if she said she wanted to get rid of _our_ child, the product of _our _love.

She extracts herself from my hold and shuffles over to the window, where her hair turns into a gold and crimson halo of fire in the evening sun. I have to bite my cheek to keep from blurting out the dozens of questions that have swarmed me. "Tanya, please, you're driving me crazy here."

"It's not yours Edward. I-It happened at a club Shauna and Tess took me to last month. It was an accident—I was drunk and lonely, and you were at the hospital, like always," she finally declares, then crumples to the floor sobbing. I can't move to catch her because I'm frozen where I stand.

Not my child? "What?" the word comes out hardly louder than a breath.

"You're never home, Edward. You leave me alone all the damn time and it drives me crazy!" she warbles between hiccups and sniffles, "Tess and Shauna invited me to go out with them one night and have some fun for once instead of sitting at home and watching reruns. I tried calling you at the hospital to tell you that I was going out, but you were on rounds with Doctor Monroe. A bunch of drinks and a few dances later, this guy asks me if I wanted to go somewhere a little quieter to talk and I agreed because I couldn't hear myself think over the music. I can't remember everything, but I do remember Tess helping me into bed. When I woke up in the morning, I thought it all had been a bad dream until Shauna attacked me as soon as I got to work, wanting to know who the guy I had been dancing with was."

My face is a perfect mask of calm, but my hands curl and uncurl with the need to break something. "I'll accompany you to Denali and back, but once we get back to Chicago, I'm moving out."

"It's your fault," she snaps, "If your damn job wasn't more important than me this wouldn't have happened!"

I close the distance between us in a flash and pull her up by her arms so that our eyes are level, "My fault?! Did I hold you down and force you to get drunk?! Did I physically push you into an empty room with some strange man?! Did I put a gun to your head and make you fuck him?! I didn't make you do a goddamn thing Tanya! **_You_** chose to fuck a complete stranger in the back of a fucking bar, not me!"

"What if I gave them up for adoption, would you stay with me then?" she asks in a small voice, those eyes of hers pleading for me to forgive the unforgivable.

"I don't give a damn what you do with that thing, we're through either way," I immediately respond, the pain of my heart breaking overriding everything else.

A loud crack echoes through the room as her hand connects with my face. "This baby isn't a thing you asshole," she snarls venomously, "Just because I made a mistake doesn't give you the fucking right to call them a thing!"

"A mistake?!" I fist both hands into my hair and tug on it in frustration before bursting into near hysterical laughter, "You make it sound like you were just walking along when you tripped and fell onto his dick Tanya!" I point a trembling finger at her, "You screwed a guy that wasn't your husband and you expect me to be okay with the fact he knocked you up?! I don't fucking think so, this isn't one of your damn tv dramas."

"What do you expect me to tell my parents, my whole family, when we get to Denali?" she suddenly asks.

I shrug and start walking over to the door, "I have no idea, but I'd suggest the truth or they are going to be really confused when you get served court papers wanting a paternity test. There is no way in hell that I'm paying for some bastard's child. I'm going for a walk, I'll be back whenever."

I stomp out before she can answer, too infuriated to stay in the room with her any longer. After noticing the sky is nearly black now, I decide against walking and instead take the Volvo a few blocks away to the gas station so I can get a soda or something with caffeine in it.

As I put the gearshift in park, I notice that there is a ruckus going on at the front of the shop. I shut the engine off and hold my keys in my right hand with a key sticking out between each finger. I climb out of the car as quickly as I can and hunch down as I sneak around to the front entrance. Upon reaching my destination, I do my best to be subtle as I peer through the glass. What I see makes me regurgitate everything that has entered my stomach today.

On the floor, surrounding a screaming elder man, are a couple that appear to be near my age. They are chewing on his appendages while he screams for help. Something black on the other side of the door catches my eye, it's a pistol of some kind. I don't know why, but a second later, I'm easing the door open and picking up the gun, all the while keeping an eye on the cannibals a few feet away. The door slides closed again and I quickly extract the clip to find it full. I silently thank my deceased father for teaching me how to shot as I slap the clip back in and cock the gun. After a few deep breaths to center myself, I fling the door open and pull the trigger, aiming to disable and not kill.

All the shots seem to do is piss them off. Turning towards me, I feel the blood drain from my face as I notice the girl is missing half of her face and the man has one of his eyes torn from its socket. An unnatural growl comes out of the duo right before they launch themselves at me. This time I aim for their heads, luckily finding my intended target both times.

I don't wait around. I can tell that the old man is dead so I jog back to the Volvo and bust ass to get back to the hotel room. I might be pissed and my heart broken, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to let Tanya, or anyone else, be exposed to whatever that was. I leave the car running as I fish my room key out and open the door.

The bathroom door is closed as I grab my bags. "Tanya, we have to leave now, something is really fucking wrong with this place," I call out as I knock on the door.

No answer.

"Tan?" I try the knob and the door falls open to reveal an empty room. I look everywhere and find nothing, not even her clothes.

_She's gone._

**Isabella Swan-Medford OR**

"This is bad Jake," Jared's voice pulls me from the blanket of sleep, "Rioting in LA? Fires in San Francisco? Looting in Vegas? Shouldn't the government be doing something?"

"I think they already are, that's why people are just now starting to hear about this shit," Jacob counters as I shift between their too warm bodies and sit up, "What time is it?"

Jared flips open his phone, "Just after six. We should be heading out soon if we want to make it home sometime today. Forks is still about ten hours away and that's without the crazy traffic we're probably going to encounter along the way."

"_Breaking news,"_ a man with too much gel in his hair announces on the television,"_ At seven oh five this morning, the city of New York was forced to shut down its subway system after what preliminary reports are calling a nerve agent was released into three trains bringing commuters downtown. Although no terrorists organizations have stepped forward to take credit for the situation yet, the Pentagon is treating this as a terrorist act. We were able to obtain footage of the attack which was recorded from a cell phone by one of the trains occupants. Be warned, the scene is graphic and not for young viewers."_

The broadcaster blacks out and a shaky scene is revealed of people crying out in fear and panic over what sounds like moans and snarls. The camera pushes through the crowd and zooms in on the next car, where it is nothing less than bloody carnage unfolding. Men and women are screaming while being bit and ripped to pieces by other passengers. Suddenly a little girl's face appears in the window, her tear streaked face stained with blood, and you can see that all of the skin and tissue of three fingers on her right hand has been stripped from the bone as she pounds on the glass. It takes a few seconds for it to dawn on me that the child isn't calling for help, like I originally believed. No, she's trying to get to the car that the video is being filmed from. She's a zombie.

"It's spreading faster than the government can contain it," I state aloud to no one in particular.

"They're covering it up, but I don't think anyone is going to stay fooled for too much longer," Jacob replies and slides off the bed, "I think we should get our asses in gear and make a run for it while we still have a chance. I have no doubts that the highways and shit are either going to get shut down or so clogged that they'll be useless."

Jared gives me a kiss on the forehead and gets to his feet, "I'll start loading the Rover and check us out, you two get everything in here packed up." He grabs two of the bags off of the floor and trudges out into the rainy dawn.

I pull my jeans back up my legs and strap one of the machetes on that we bought yesterday at an outdoor store. I've seen all of the Resident Evil movies, so I know how handy the fuckers can be. I glance at Jake, who is miming my actions. It's hard to believe that he is only two years older than me. He looks the same age as Jared and he's twenty-two.

"What are you staring at sweets?" he smirks at me while reaching for his leather jacket.

"Oh, just the little fairy that loved playing football with the other boys when we were little but always enjoyed kissing their boo-boos afterwords even more," I tease, my own smile sneaking onto my face.

He musses my hair, "I can't help it that I took that old saying about girls having cooties to a whole new level." We exchange a one armed hug before he pats my ass, "Let's go home chickadee, we're almost out of time."

I nod silently, then yank my hoodie on before gathering my bag, "Alright, let's get this show on the road before we get stuck in a mall somewhere."

He swings the door wide and waves me to go first, "Har Har Izz, now move before I swat that pert little ass of yours."

We just get to the truck when Jared comes running, machete in hand, "Get in the truck now!" he yells and we all but dive in. Jake throws it in drive and we meet Jared halfway. "Manager was a zed, so was his old lady. Drive Jake!"

The tires make noises of protest on the wet pavement, but Jake handles the Land Rover like a pro. In seconds, we're speeding away from the place and towards home. After a few miles of silence, Jared jumps like he's been shocked and leans up from the back seat to drop something in my lap. "Manager's cell phone. I thought you might have wanted to call your dad."

Tears spring to my eyes at such a thoughtful gesture and I give him a hug before dialing the number I know I can reach my dad at. Forks Polices Station.

It rings eight times and I'm ready to give in to my panic when I here a click. "Forks Police, Chief Swan speaking," a warm but tired voice answers.

I whimper and begin sobbing in relief, "Daddy, it's Bella. I'm coming home."

**Rosalie Hale-Yakima WA**

"I can't fucking believe how much gas this motherfucker eats up," Jasper whines as the digital pump rolls over fifty dollars.

"Well, I wasn't about to leave it behind when we seen how useful having an RV was," I fire back while keeping a close eye on Alice, who is over in the grass with Felix so he can do his business, "I don't see why you're complaining anyways, I'm the one who had to leave a BMW behind for someone to steal."

He gives me the middle finger, "You know, you're awfully bitchy for a stripper."

I roll my eyes and flick the ear sticking out from under his hat, making him wince, "And you're exceptionally mouthy for a sixteen year old, so we're even. Do you want anything from the shop, since we are actually going to have to pay this time?"

"See if they have any of those ginger pills for car sickness, I'm hoping they work on dogs too," he answers and shoves a fifty dollar bill in my hand, "Ali-I mean we could all stand to have some fresh fruit or something too, if you don't mind."

I have to bite back my smile at his slip and pink cheeks as he pulls the nozzle out and caps the tank. "Not a problem kid. Go help Alice with the beast and I'll be right back out." He gives me the thumbs up and I set a brisk pace to the mini mart slash gas station.

The attendant gives me a nod in greeting as the bell rings over my head. I answer with my best flirty smile as I pick up a shopping basket and begin perusing the aisles. I pick up some banana nut bread, cool whip, and three packages of fresh strawberries, amongst other things, before grabbing another basket and filling it with all of the canned dog food on the shelf.

As I approach the check out counter, the teenage boy straightens up and smiles, "Afternoon miss, going camping with the family eh?"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I bob my head, "Yeah, my parents sent me out with my brother and his girlfriend to pick some last minute stuff up for them."

"Are you staying close?" he inquires, hope flooding his gaze.

I shake my head in mock sadness and sigh, "No, unfortunately. We're heading up towards Olympic State Park. My dad has an old Army buddy that lives up there. They meet up every couple of years to go fishing and stuff on last time before it gets too cold. My mom and his wife decided to make it a family affair this year."

His disappointment is obvious, "Oh, well it is nice up there. Maybe next year you could convince them to stay in this part of the state."

Like there is going to be anyone left to go camping this time next year. "Sure, it is awfully nice around here," I hand him the money and gather up the plastic bags, "See ya."

I make my way back to the camper, where Jasper and Alice are whispering, their heads almost touching.

"What are we conspiring to do now? Rob a bank?" I snicker as they jump apart and look at me sheepishly.

"A pawn shop actually," Alice corrects, her eyes glinting mischievously, "I saw one coming into town and it had a big sign that said that they buy, sell, and trade guns as well. It would be easier to get into that place than a real gun shop. They might also have some army surplus stuff that we could use."

I can't believe I'm listening to these two juvenile delinquents, even if their reasoning is sound. "What are you going to do if you get caught? I don't have the money to bail both of you out."

"We won't get caught," she answers without a shred of doubt, "The owner is at the hospital and he has no immediate family. No one will be checking in on the store until after we're long gone."

"How do you know this shit?" I blurt out. This girl must be either psychic or a really fucking good liar. I'm about to say as such when she gives me a funny look.

"The first one, if you must know," the tiny girl states and bounces over to the pick up, Felix on her heels.

"How di-" I start to ask Jasper but her puts his hands up and backs away.

"I've learned not to question Alice and I suggest you do the same," he advises before turning and jogging after the girl in question, "We'll catch up in an hour or so!"

"What do you want me to do if you're late?" I call after him.

"Wait longer!" he yells back and swings the door shut.

I get into the driver's seat and spot the back of Jasper's truck heading south as I wait for the red light to change. "I really hope you two know what you are doing," I murmur to the otherwise empty vehicle, "I'd hate to see you get killed."

I drive north about thirty minutes and happen upon a rest stop that seems like a good place to wait for the terrible twosome and their hench-dog to return. After double-checking that all of the doors are locked, I recline the seat and put my feet on the dash to get comfortable. Ten minutes later, I'm bored out of my mind so I go through the bags until I find a magazine that I'd bought at the mini mart and flip through it while desperately trying not to look at the clock.

Fifteen minutes go by in silence. I'm starting to get nervous, so I toss the magazine aside, turn on the radio, and tidy up the motor home. Alice and Jasper aren't messy people by any means, I just need something to keep me busy so I don't go looking for them.

Cleaning kills another twenty minutes and I'm vividly aware that they are now fifteen minutes late. "Fuck this," I finally hiss and re-acclimate myself with the driver's seat. Just as I get the thing started and am preparing to pull out, a familiar truck pulls up beside me.

"We did it! Got a mountain of ammo too!" Alice squeals as I roll the window down, "But we have to be going, z's are coming out of the hospital now, they'll be all over the area by morning. We're going to cut across the 12 before heading north again to avoid Seattle and all that up there. Sound okay?"

I quickly reach for the map and give it a look before nodding my head, "Sounds good. We can get on the 101 from the five at Grand Mound. It will take about twelve hours to reach Port Angeles, but we'll be away from the bigger cities that way."

"That's the idea!" she giggles, then yelps as Jasper stomps on the gas and speeds off ahead of me. Not to be outdone, even if I'm in a damn camper, I push the gas pedal to the floorboard and rocket after them.

**Come on, you know you want to make my day by leaving a review. Don't deny yourself :-)**


	5. Spoons Annoy Me

**No copyrighted material ownage by me, but I did just buy a Zombie Athletic Dept Hoodie online!**

**I want to thank everyone who nominated this story to the Inde Twific Awards! I love you! And for those interested in voting, the polls for the first round open on 2/20 !!!! Check out all of the other stories nominated too! ****http://www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com/default(dot)aspx**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 5**

**Carlisle Cullen-Eugene OR**

"You're joking right?" Angela chortles from across the lab table, "I never thought you'd be the type to dance on a bar Esme."

"Trust me, it's not something you will ever catch me doing sober," the woman in question replies, "But can you blame me? I had just graduated med school, first in my class on top of things, and had been offered a six figure a year salary all in the same week! Wouldn't you say all of that was worth celebrating for Carlisle?"

I give an approving nod and brush my hair out of my eyes, again. I need a damn haircut, but Esme seems to like my hair a little on the shaggy side, so it stays. "Sorry Ang, but I have to agree with Esme, I most definitely would have been out having fun if all of that had happened to me in the same week."

Angela curls over with laughter, her eyes glimmering with mirth," Oh my god, you two mad scientists are perfect for each other!"

To my complete surprise, Esme leans her head on my shoulder and shrugs, "What can I say? Crazy people attract other crazy people like magnets. Good thing I'm already stalking him or I'd have to start because of that last statement."

My heart does several joyful flips at her words and I chance a bold move, "You can stalk me any time Es, but remember, stalking can go both ways."

She bursts into another round of giggles and her cheeks flare a luscious pink, "I'd be honored to be stalked by---"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ An alarm starts going off and the red warning lights begin flashing all around us. "Level Five breach located in Lab Four," a female computer voice comes over the speaker, " Please proceed to your assigned exits. Lock down of this facility will commence in four minutes and fifty nine seconds...fifty eight seconds...fifty seven seconds..."

"Shit! We're on the same floor as lab four!" Angela shouts, jumping to her feet, "We have to get the hell out of here before the doors seal!" We quickly grab the half dozen USB drives sitting on the table and whatever other files we can easily tote with us.

"Where's Ben at Ang?" Esme asks as I grab their hands and pull them towards the doors. I smother the tingling sensation that is running up my arm from where Esme's tiny hand grips mine. Amorous endeavors can be contemplated on when we're not about to die!

"He was up on the main level for the day, taking DNA samples from the soldiers," Angela replies as we near one of the elevators, "He was hoping to find at least one subject on the premises that showed signs of resistance to the virus so we didn't have to resort to capturing more infected."

The heavy steel doors quietly slide open, allowing us to pack inside with a number of others who are scrambling to escape in time. No one wants to be in this building when the incinerator kicks in. Just as the doors are closing, four mangled scientists appear at the end of the hall, screaming for help. Esme tries to stop the doors, but I catch her and pull her back in time, "We can't help them now Esmerelda, they're infected with the virus. The best thing we can do now is pray that they die quickly."

She whimpers and hides her face against my chest, next to Angela who I am already holding tight. "I'm so scared Carlisle," she murmurs so quietly that I scarcely hear the words.

I rub small circles on both of their backs in an attempt to be as comforting as possible. "Don't worry, we'll get Ben and find a way out of here." _I hope._

I do my best to shield the frightened women from the hysteria that is building around us. As soon as the doors open, I propel us forward, calling out for Ben. The flashing lights and warning alarm makes it difficult to think under the strain, but after two fretful minutes, Angela spots the short Asian man leading a group of what look to be nurses towards the exit.

"Ben!" she sobs and squirms out of my grip before running to him, now blind and deaf to everything going on around her.

Ben catches her as she flings herself into his arms. His hands lovingly cup her face and he gives her a passionate kiss before pushing her back, "You have to get these people out Angie baby. The infected have already made it to this level."

She seems oblivious at his omission and as his eyes meet mine, there is such an overwhelming amount of pain in them, tears begin to well up in my own. He flicks his wrist, pointing to a dark spot on his arm and I give a barely perceptible nod. He's been infected.

"...Lock down will commence in fifty six seconds......fifty five......fifty four...." the annoying automated voice informs us.

"Let's go," I gently command the group and turn in the direction of the heavy doors that lead out to the Oregon wilderness. Everyone follows as I push the doors open and motion to them to file out.

I don't even see the infected man until it's too late. Ben is at the back, urging Angela ahead of him, when the reanimated soldier bites his right shoulder, forcing a guttural cry to roar out of him. He shoves Angela in our direction and grabs the infected. "Run Angela!" he shouts over the creatures inhuman snarls as he wrestles with it.

"NNNOOOO! Don't leave me! Bbbeennnn!" she screams and tries to lunge for him, but is restrained by the handful of nurses that were still with us.

I push Esme out of the doors and pick Angela up, throwing her over my shoulder amidst her flailing and screaming to put her down, that her husband needed her. The nurses run out before me, their fear overriding any desire to aid the injured man. I don't dare look behind me as the door seals, I simply keep my eyes on the headlights that are breaking up the moonless night. Esme's honey-wheat hair captures my attention and I chase after her, unwilling to lose her to the masses. Once I'm well within the semi comforting area bathed in light, I hand Angela over to one of the nurses and run after the woman I love more than anything.

"Carlisle!" I hear my name rise up out of the din and there is no doubt who that voice belongs to.

I open my mouth to call for her, when a petite form collides with my own, nearly knocking us both to the ground. Warm, silken lips attack mine and her scent washes over me. I succumb with unabashed joy and my lips move in perfect synchronization with hers. Her dainty fingers comb through my hair and I snake my arms around her, where they will be for the rest of my life, if I can help it.

_Bang!_

A single gunshot rings through the night air, shocking us out of our self-imposed bubble.

**Emmett McCarty-Eugene OR**

"Angela!" a woman's voice cries out within seconds of the shot being fired. Allan and Mischa look at me, then we run towards the area where the gun was fired.

An auburn haired woman is on her knees, holding another black haired woman in her arms. A blond guy kneels beside them, tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Allen tersely asks, his hazel eyes shifting warily. We'd already had to dispose of two infected that managed to make it out, so I can't blame him for worrying.

"She shot herself," the man answers, his tone heavy with grief, "Her husband was inside, he'd been infected right before we made it out."

"She took my sidearm sir," a fresh faced private confesses, "I didn't feel it until it was too late. I take full responsibility."

"It's not your fault kid," I qualify with a sigh while trying to push away images of James and Victoria, "If people truly want to die, they will always find a way to get what they want."

"We have to get out of here before someone figures out that we're not supposed to be here," Allen whispers as he watches a group of soldiers making their way ever closer.

"Are you leaving?" the blond man asks, looking up to us. I give a curt nod. "Can we come with you?"

"Why?" Mischa asks, her tone frosty.

"Because we might have the cure, but if the government gets a hold of us, we'll never see the light of day again," the crying woman answers before kissing the dead woman's hand and easing the corpse to the ground. She deftly reaches into the bloodstained lab coat and pulls out a handful of USB drives, "This is some of the data we have."

"Hope you aren't too eco friendly then," I respond, reaching my hand out to help her up, "We're riding in an H3."

Allen takes point as we begin treading back to our truck. "You guys could be flying a UFO at this point and I wouldn't give a shit," the woman weakly chuckles, "I'm Esme Platt and this is Carlisle Cullen, we're doctors."

"Emmett McCarty, Allen Danford, Mischa Cole," I point each of us out then toss Mischa the keys as our vehicle comes into sight, "We are USMC, currently AWOL on account of the zombie apocalypse. I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, but we all know better."

"You're telling me," Carlisle murmurs with a tight smile.

We load up without another word and hastily backtrack on the gravel road until we reach the highway. With the clusterfuck behind us, our only option now is to keep heading north until we either reach Canada or find a good place to hunker down and rest for a bit.

"There's some bottled water and some snacks and shit in the back. If you want it, just grab it," I tell them as we streak through the darkness, "We were planning on trying to get into Canada before the borders close, either of you have a problem with that?"

They shake their heads no and huddle close together while sipping their water. Allen is oblivious, his head resting against the window and his eyes closed. I hope he doesn't start snoring, it would scare the shit out of the couple beside him.

An hour and a half later, we are diverted onto the I-205 because the main highways in and out of Portland are deadlocked for miles in either direction. By this time, Esme and Carlisle are sleeping quietly, her head laying against his chest and his arms grasping her tight to him.

Two hours later, we are forced onto the I-12 because of a twelve car pile up on the exit ramp going to Olympia. We make a brief stop in Hoquiam to refill the tank, stretch our legs, and do the usual shit people do when they take a break while traveling. After briefly overrunning the McDonald's and clearing out their 7-Eleven, we pack back into the Hummer, Allen at the wheel this time, and pull back onto the road just in time to be passed by a weird orangish colored Land Rover. Who the hell actually chooses bright yellowy orange for the color of their car?

"Wake me up when we get there or if you need me to drive," I mumble while pulling my hat down over my eyes then crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whatever you say Captain Fuctard," Allen snickers then turns the radio on and lights a cigarette. The last thing I hear is Allen singing along with Nine Inch Nails' 'The Hand that Feeds.' I'm too fucking tired to even laugh at the irony of the song.

**Jasper Whitlock-Port Angeles WA**

"Are you sure there isn't any more room?" I ask the ferryman, yelling over about two hundred other desperate assholes who are asking the same thing.

"Sorry kid, I really am," the older portly guy seems sincere, "Captain's orders. This is the last haul before the border closes as we are already over capacity."

As he walks back towards the boat, I fist my hands into my hair. "Fuck!" I scream, startling a corporate type next to me. "Go fuck yourself," I growl when he gives me a dirty look.

This is the sixth ferry that we've been unable to get onto, even with the two grand we'd managed to scrounge together in hopes the extra money would make them more willing. I fight my way back through the crowd to where Alice and Rosalie are waiting with the vehicles. When I see Alice's face, there is nothing but acceptance there, she had one of her 'feelings' that we wouldn't make it to the ferry on time. Rosalie, on the other hand, is crushed when I shake my head no and light a cigarette.

Less than ten feet from them, Alice suddenly sits up and looks around. Felix has begun barking from inside the camper. "We have to go," she declares, her movements quick and precise as she jumps down from the hood of the truck and closes her umbrella that had been protecting her from the early morning drizzle, "The screaming is going to start soon."

"Z's?" Rosalie inquires, her bright orbs flashing over the crowd that stands less than a hundred yards away.

The tiny woman nods sadly, "Yeah, but there's someone we have to pick up first. He's about six feet tall, ginger hair, green eyes. He has a Volvo."

"Got a name for the coppertop?" Rose asks, her hand dropping to her newly acquired Glock.

"Gimme a minute, would ya?" she mutters, chewing on the end of her long dark braid. After a few seconds a smile lights up her face, "His name is either Masen Edwards or Edward Masen. I keep seeing an ID, but I can't tell if it's last name first or last."

"I'll shout for Masen, you two shout for Edward," Rosalie surmises, lifting her bat with her free hand, "We meet back here in ten minutes hell or high water."

Alice slides her hand into mine as we part ways with the blonde amazon of a woman. "We'll find him Jasper," she assures me as I scan the crowd for a pennyhead and or a Volvo.

"I believe you darlin'," I automatically answer because in all truth, I do believe her. Yeah, the precognition shit scares the shit out of me, but it's proven to be pretty damn accurate and really helpful.

We call for Edward as we bob, wiggle, and weave through the mob. It's hard to keep an eye out for him when you're inspecting everyone for undead status, but if Alice says we have to find this guy, I'm not going to let her down.

Suddenly her hand slips from mine and disappears into the crowd before I can grab hold again. "Alice!" I bellow, charging through the people and not giving a rats ass if I knock them down in the process. They're nobody whereas Alice has become everything to me.

"Jasper!" I hear her melodic lilt over the din and stand on my toes to find my black haired beauty being held up by none other than a bronze haired man.

I knock a guy on his ass and run to my girl. "Alice, don't fucking run off on me like that!" I admonish her, then impulsively kiss her rosy lips, "You scared the shit out of me Sprite. I thought I'd lost you."

"Never," she mumbles against my lips, then gives me a hug before spinning on her heel and gesturing to the man, "Jazz, this is Edward Masen, MD. Edward, this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. Now I don't mean to rush things, but scream time is almost upon us. I'll ride with Edward so he can find the truck and the camper, then we'll be on our way to Forks."

"Forks? Why not Spoons?" I can't help but tease, trying to cover my astonishment that she'd introduced me as her boyfriend. I hadn't even had a chance to ask her yet!

"Because spoons annoy me," she fires back with a giggle, "I love you, you love me, we love each other, yada-yada-yada. Get a move on Whitlock!"

"I really do Ali," I tell her before winding my way to a less crowded space and breaking into a sprint.

It takes no time at all to reach the trucks and Rosalie, who is looking infuriated. "What took so long?" she demands, "Did you find him? Where's Alice?"

"We found him, Alice is with him," I explain while digging out my keys, "He's got a car and she's directing him to us. Ali says were going down to Forks and we have to go now."

She nods and starts climbing into the RV but stops and gives me a confused look."Why Forks?"

I swing into the truck and shrug, "Because Spoons annoy her."

In only a few minutes, I'm sitting at a red light and a silver Volvo pulls up behind me. A diminutive figure starts waving frantically so I stick my head out of the window. "What?"

Alice pops out of the passenger side to sit on the door, "Edward has a cell phone. I'm going to call you and Rose once we're on the road and see if the lines are still wo--- Agh!!!" she cries out as someone grabs her hair and yanks her halfway out of the Volvo. Edward tries to drag her back into the car and puts the window up, but the fucker still has a death grip on her braid and it's winning the fight.

"Cut it!" I shout at her while taking aim. The silver flash of her straight razor distracts me only for a moment before I squeeze the trigger. The shot is off and I only hit him in the shoulder as he tugs on her braid. Dammit. The dead bastard stumbles back as the last of her hair is severed and I fire again, this time hitting him in the ear. As he drops, I sink back into my seat and slam on the pas pedal, the Volvo right behind me as we race to catch up with Rose, who has no idea of what had just transpired.

**Okay, I know this chapter is a little late, and I'm sorry, but I'm going to beg for reviews anyways!!!**


	6. To WallyWorld We Go!

**Guess what?! I still don't own anything but the plot!**

**Happy Birthday to my buddy DaCoops!!! *hugs***

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 6**

**Isabella Swan-Forks WA**

Alternating between picking at my nails and chewing a hole in my lip, my nerves run the gambit as Jake pulls into the driveway of the house I'd known so well growing up.

"Don't worry Izz, Charlie isn't going to be mad at you," Jared murmurs soothingly as he turns in his seat, takes my hand, and gives it a squeeze, "At this point, I figure he'll be thrilled that you're alive with all that's happening."

My gaze flutters between the warm smile of the Quileute trying to placate me, my father's beat up police cruiser, and the graying face of the two story house. "What if he doesn't want me?" I hear myself squeak.

I jump as Jake opens my door and extends a hand out to steady me as I exit the Land Rover, "Little girl, this is Charlie we're talking about. He might be a big and bad ex army guy and current Sheriff of this podunk town, but you are still his baby, and if anything could make Charlie happy, it's you. Stop worrying and get your saggy butt in there before he starts thinking we're zed's and takes a shot at us."

Jake must have had a psychic moment, because in the next instant, the front door of the house is thrown wide and the impressive form that is Charlie Swan fills the gap. "Bella?" his voice echoes across the lawn. "Bella!"

In the span of a few heartbeats, I'm caught up in a crushing hug and swung around like a rag doll while my senses are assaulted by the scent of Old Spice and leather. His warm lips graze my forehead, "Is it you? Are you really home baby? Please tell me I'm not dreaming this."

I sniffle and nod against his neck, "Yes daddy, it's really me. I'm home." I try to pull back as to not soak his blue checkered flannel shirt with my tears, but he refuses to lessen is vice like grip on me. Over my head, he profusely thanks Jared and Jacob for getting his "little girl" home safely.

"I was going to come looking for you if you weren't here by noon today," he mumbles into my hair, "After we got cut off on the phone, I got a little frantic." He finally sets me on the ground and our matching chocolate brown eyes lock. "The infection has made it to Port Angeles Bells. Most everyone out here are holing up, preparing for the worst, or fighting to get across the border into Canada."

"The borders are closed though, aren't they?" Jared asks after sitting my bags on the porch and joining Jacob next to us.

Charlie nods, his expression turning grim, "Yeah, they closed this morning. A couple of people found their way here when they couldn't get passage on any of the ferries. That's how I found out about the outbreak." He tugs my shoulder, "Let's talk about this in the house, being exposed like this makes me a tad nervous nowadays."

We follow him in and the first thing I notice is that although the outside may be drab, the inside of the house is not. The living room is a buttery gold with trim that reminds me of the chimney bricks that run up the side of the house. I twist around to peer into the kitchen and nearly cry with happiness when I see that the tired yellow cabinets are gone, having been replaced by a warm maple stain and the once gray walls are now a soft blueish violet. This is most definitely not Charlie's doing.

"Who painted this for you dad?" I ask offhand as he fetches sodas from the fridge.

When he shuffles in, I catch the red hue on his cheeks while he hands us our drinks. "Erm," he stammers and nervously rubs the back of his neck, "My girlfriend did Bells. Does it look alright?"

I can't help but smirk at his uncertainty, "It looks great dad, I just knew that it couldn't have been your handiwork, you can't coordinate your socks, let alone paint schemes."

"You'll have to forgive Charlie Hells Bells," Jared grins, "Little Miss Clearwater has obviously done a number on his brain. Mr. Army guy doesn't know what to do with a woman at the helm."

"Yes I do," my dad defends, "It's simple really. I do what she tells me, let her win fifty percent of the fights, and never forget to take out the garbage."

"You're whipped," Jared cackles, dropping onto the sofa beside me and Jake.

"Don't you dare put your feet on that table," his boyfriend glares just before the heels of Jared's feet touch the wood. He draws his legs in and sheepishly lowers them to the rug.

"Pot, meet kettle," Charlie retorts with his own laugh, "I'm just experienced enough to not only acknowledge it, but be happy with it."

The house phone starts ringing and dad excuses himself to answer it. I take the time to leer at my best friend, who immediately shifts uncomfortably under my gaze. "Why didn't you tell me that my dad had a girlfriend?"

Jake drops an arm around me and leans down to my ear, "Because Charlie asked us to let him be the one to tell you and we couldn't tell him no. You're his daughter, he deserved the right to tell you himself."

Dad stomps back into the room, his gun belt and police jacket in hand, "I've got to head over to WalMart. Leah says somebody is freaking out in the parking lot." He leans down and kisses my forehead, "Lock the doors and keep away from the windows. I will be home as soon as I can."

"Bullshit," I snarl, lurching to my feet as he walk away, "We're going with you dad. It's not safe anywhere else. We have weapons too, so we can help if it's zombies." We show him our machetes to validate my words.

He thoughtfully rubs his mustache for a minute before sighing and giving us a curt nod, "Fine, but you stay back and do exactly as I say, no more, no less. Anything else I'm locking you in the back of the cruiser."

We give him a solemn nod and quickly change into more sturdy clothes. We are most likely going to be hunting zombies after all.

**Edward Masen-Forks WA**

"Why are we waiting for the Sheriff to show up again?" Rosalie asks, cracking her gum loudly, "We can take care of this no problem."

I roll my eyes, ignoring the loud snarling coming from the car behind me, "Because the man's wife and child are standing ten feet away and they are scared shitless Rosalie. I can't fault either of the for wanting a police officer that they know and trust to confirm what we've told them. I'd do the same thing if I were in their position."

I look over her shoulder to spot Alice and Jasper pacing around the rusted out Tempo that contains the newly reanimated man. It's so hard to believe that they are only fifteen and sixteen years old, they way they are poised to deliver the killing blow. Jasper carries himself like a much older man and Alice could pass as a ten year old, if it wasn't for the extensive skills she has at her disposal.

"Do all doctors have their balls drop off, or just the ones from Chicago?" she retaliates, tapping her boot with the end of her bat.

"I don't know, I'm too busy saving lives to grope men's crotches," I answer, "Besides, isn't it usually a strippers job to find things like that out?"

"You're doing such a bang up job Doc," she gestures to the guy in the car, "I can't wait to see what you do for a hat trick."

"Stop it children," Alice chirps from the far side of the car, "You argue worse than a pair of old women. And you two are supposed to be the adults here, you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Sheriff's here," Jasper announces in a flat voice, successfully diffusing the escalating tension.

The gray cruiser parks alongside us and a Land Rover stops beside it. Two humongous Native Americans emerge from the SUV while a dark haired man and a young woman exit the cruiser. I'm surprised to see a machete strapped to one leg and a hatchet hanging from her belt, she doesn't look old enough to be a police officer. Her waist length red brown hair curls slightly at the ends, swaying slightly in tandem with her pace. The mahogany locks are a stark contrast to the black leather jacket that adorns her lithe frame. A knot forms in my stomach when the girl's mocha hued eyes, half hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, pass over me as she follows the Sheriff. The Indians that flank her give me a hostile look and I shake myself out of whatever haze that had begun to fall over me.

They stop in front of the distraught wife and her son and the Sheriff begins his inquiry without an ounce of hesitation. I scan the parking lot while waiting for his decision, then the distinct feeling that I'm being watched makes the hair stand up on my neck. With covert glances, I glimpse around until I notice that the brown eyed girl is peering at me, a little smile playing at the edges of her lush rose stained lips.

Shit. Did I just call her lips lush?

_Hi_ she mouths while tilting her head slightly as to gaze at me over the rims over her shades.

I silently return the greeting, trying not to squirm under the now heavy air pushing down on me.

She points to herself _Bella_ then points to me and lifts one slim eyebrow.

_Edward_ I qualify, this time allowing a smile to find its way onto my face. I'm so going to hell.

"Bella," the Sheriff calls out and her head snaps to look at him, "Take Mrs. Lawrie and her son into the store and have Leah put them in the office until the situation has been dealt with."

"Okay dad," _Dad?_ She flashes an apologetic smile in my direction before walking over and taking the distraught woman's hand, "Come on hun, let's get you and your boy inside."

"Me and Jazz will go with you," Alice chirps, a bright smile on her face, "There are some things I need to get anyways. I just have to put Felix in the camper and we can go."

"The more the merrier," Bella answers, unruffled by the smaller girl's unbridled enthusiasm. One of the massive guys flanking her also volunteers to accompany them, this she rolls her eyes at, but makes no move to dissuade him.

I stand still as a statue while they march past, my brain suddenly mush as she nears. As Bella walks by, she lays a hand on my forearm and I almost jump when something akin to an electrical jolt runs up my arm from where her hand is connecting with my bare skin. "Don't get dead Edward," she whispers in a voice that reminds me of warm honey, "I'd really like a chance to get to know you."

"Uh, erm,...I'll do my best," I stammer out, cursing the flash of heat that has spread across my face and simultaneously resisting the urge to reach out and caress her auburn curls.

I must be way out of practice when it comes to socially interacting with women or something because Tanya nor any of the female employees of the hospital ever made me react like this, it was usually the other way around.

Wait a damn minute. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm still married! Yeah, Tanya might have turned out to be a cheating bitch, but it still does not give me the right to be drooling after some girl with a pert ass. Shit! Stop looking at her ass before her father shoots you!

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, thoroughly disgusted with myself. Luckily I don't have time to brood because the Sheriff starts barking orders on how to deal with the reanimated man in the car.

**Rosalie Hale-Forks WA**

"Damn, I don't have my zombie killin' hat," Jared, I think his name is, chortles, "Maybe I should go in and buy one real quick before things start getting messy. Meh, I'll just text Jake and have him pick one out for me while he's in there."

"Just open the door when I tell you to," Chief Swan orders while drawing his service pistol.

I ready my trusty bat and prepare for the fucker to dive out as soon as it gets a chance. Out of the corner of my eye, Edward, his gun in hand, moves to the Sheriff's right side as back up in case the man misses the head on his first shot.

"One...Two....Three," Jared and Edward yank the door open and the parking lot is filled with the grotesque moans of the zed. As predicted, the thing hurls itself at Chief Swan. I swing at its head from the left, but miss as two shots ring out and it's head is turned into a gory party favor.

"I give it a score of eight for sheer morbidity but ten points for overall dramatic effect!" Jared bellows and proceeds to improvise a little victory dance next to a stoic Edward.

"What drugs are you on this week Jared or did Jake finally screw the last of your brains out?" I'm shocked to hear Chief Swan ask with a chuckle.

"All Jake my fearless Chiefy," the Indian replies with a smug grin, "Like Leah hasn't had you eight ways to Sunday already, so you have no room to talk."

Charlie rolls his eyes, much like his daughter, and turns away so no one can see the blush that's taken over his features, "Why don't you kids head on into the store while I call the hospital to come and collect the body. Tell Bells that I'll be in shortly."

"Is it okay if I bring Felix?" I inquire despite the fact that no animals are allowed inside the store, "He's got a good nose for sniffing those things out and I think we'd be safer with him in there with us instead of being cooped up in the RV."

The dark haired man nods and waves me off as he starts back towards his cruiser. After sheathing my bat in its sling on my back, I rush to the motor home, pull the door open, then hastily snap his leash on before the excitable mutt can escape. "Dammit dog, stop trying to take me for a walk!" I hiss and give his tether a sharp tug so he gets the message.

"Damn, that's one big dog," Jared muses as we stop in front of him. He carefully extends a hand for Felix to sniff, no fear of the gigantic canine whatsoever. The dog takes a brief whiff and then happily begins trying to lick the skin off the man's hand, inciting another guffaw from him, "At least we know he's got good taste."

"Come on you lug," I pat his haunch and start trudging towards the building.

"Do you want me to take him Rosalie?" Edward asks, making me jump. I'd forgotten he was still out here. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Not your fault," I state with a shrug, "Everybody's a little jumpy these days..soon enough we'll all be really jumpy I'm guessing."

His eyes flit around the lot as he bobs his head in agreement, "Probably. Can I tell you something without freaking you out?"

"As long as you aren't going to tell me that you're pregnant with an alien's baby coppertop," I tease as the automatic doors slide open and we walk into the store.

"Nothing like that," he replies and puts his hand on my shoulder as he leans close, "I've got a bad feeling that something is going to happen but I have no idea what. Keep your eyes open, okay?"

Edward, much like Alice, seems to have an uncanny knack for all things weird, but in the day that I've known him, he's been nothing but honest, so I ruffle his hair with my free hand, "Gotchya. Maybe we should hunt down Frik and Frak before they have a chance to steal half the damn store?"

"We're over here!" Alice's voice emerges out of the cacophony of sounds. We turn to see her and Jasper with two shopping carts already half filled with various items.

"How in the hell did you manage to collect so much so fast?" Edward gawks at the teenagers, "We were only out there for ten minutes, max!"

Jasper shrugs and points to his bouncing girlfriend, "What can I say? She's got a talent for shopping. I just grabbed whatever she said we might need."

"Don't you mean she's got a talent for shoplifting?" I snicker and barely dodge an elbow Alice playfully aimed at my ribs.

"Did you happen to see where Bella and Jake went off to?" Jared asks while standing on his toes and surveying the space.

"They took the woman and her son over to another woman, who I assume is Leah," Alice explains, "Bella didn't look happy at something this Leah said to her though, so I'd tread carefully if I were you."

"Yeah, Leah is her dad's girlfriend," Jared explains, his expression worried now, "She used to babysit Bella when she was little."

"Why would Bella be upset over her dad being happy?" I ask, confused over how she could be so shallow.

"Because Leah is only six years older than Bella and she just turned eighteen a few days ago," he qualifies with a sigh, "I found Jake, see you later," he strides away at a furious pace before anyone can answer him.

Just then, Charlie, accompanied by a handful of new people, rushes in and they start shoving carts in front of the doors, "Close the doors now!" he shouts, spurning us all into action.

"What's going on?" I ask a big dark haired guy dressed in military fatigues.

"Two bus loads of zombies from up the road and a fuckload coming in from the direction of the hospital, according to the Sheriff," he declares after reaching up and disabling the door sensor.

I shove another cart at him to throw onto the growing pile, "I'm Rosalie. Pleasure to meet you."

He gives me a smile that makes me need to go find a change of underwear. "I'm Emmett McCarty and the pleasure is all mine cupcake. Maybe I'll get a chance to prove it to you when we aren't preparing for an invasion of zeds."

"Hmm, maybe I'll let you," I smirk, feeling oddly buoyant in spite of the imminent threat making its way towards us.

**Okay, I had to end it there before this ended up being a million pages long. Sorry if it's inconvenient. You know I love you! Love me back and leave a review!!!!**


	7. Game Plans

**No ownage of copyrighted material by me, but the nice computer told me that my Zombieland dvd is on its way to my house! I also got my Zombie hoodie today!!!!! Yay!!!**

**A/N: Another call for help from Smmiskiskmen! This is HER latest message to the FF world!**

**Want to get the Literate Union for abuse and harassment? http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/r/5368369/ Go to these reviews and look for the ones that are about how the chapter is in violation of terms and that it is being reported and the other mean reviews (one about my son) then click on the small triangle on the right and report it for abuse! or spam! or other! PLEASE FOR FANDOM AND FANFICTION! REPORT THEM! Make sure to mention that it is the Literate Union. This would help immensely. Oh, and preciousfairymom80 (Crystal) has stood beside me through this and her story Dusk has been reported as well. They are attacking her for standing by my side. We need to stop them! Help us Raven! **

**Think we can give her a hand ladies and gents?**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 7 **

**Alice Brandon**-**Forks WA**

The sounds of the shopping carts being slammed on top of one another echoes through the store, making me cringe at the noise. Bella notices my involuntary grimace and puts an arm around me. "It's alright kiddo," she murmurs so low only I can hear it, "Even if we get stuck in here for a day or two, we've got more than enough shit to keep us occupied."

"I know," I reply with an offhand gesture, "It's just that we have to get to the RV and the truck, that's where the guns are."

Her mocha colored eyes widen for a moment, "No shit? You've got guns?"

I can hear Leah yelling over everyone to make sure that the little doors that the shopping carts are shoved through are shut tight as I give her a quick nod, "Yes, they are right outside in the parking lot."

She grabs my arm and pulls me further into the store, "I know how we can get your camper and shit inside, the tire and lube center. Do you have the keys?"

I produce two key rings and twirl them on my fingers, "Jasper had me take them since my jacket has deeper pockets."

Her impish grin mirrors my own as we make our way to the nearest unsupervised exit, "Great minds really do think alike. I think we're going to be great friends Alice Brandon."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Bella Swan," I snicker and follow her out of the building.

Chief Swan and the military guys weren't joking when they said that there were a lot of zombies coming our way, I quickly count off over a dozen shambling between us and the vehicles. I hand Bella the keys to Jasper's truck and push her forward. "Run!" I hiss and take off for the motor home, pistol at the ready.

Yeah, I know it probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to do, opting to drive the RV, but I am positive that I've had more experience with one than Bella. Oh well.

I lose my train of thought as a frizzy haired women with half of her face chewed off takes a swipe at me. I duck under her arms then spin around behind her and put a bullet into the back of her head. A sound to my right alerts me to a second zombie encroaching and I easily fire a round into his right eye. A third isn't making good time at all, his legs keep getting tangled up in his large intestines that are trailing out, causing him to stumbled like a drunk on a week long bender. I keep it simple, straight into his temple as I dart by.

Ten feet from the RV, I am momentarily brought to a halt when a little girl, no more than eight or nine years old, trudges in my direction while making the most heart wrenching whimpering noises. Her face is unblemished and sad as her arms reach out. I start to take a step forward, almost convinced that she is alive...

Then her head is cloven in two by a blackened blade. I watch it try spring free as the child falls to the pavement, her mouth gaping open as if in surprise. "Get in the camper Alice, no rest for the wicked here," Bella growls, the slurping noise and scratching of her machete being pulled from the girl's skull yanking me back to reality. I glance up at her, whispering my thanks, but she is already throwing open the door of the truck and climbing in.

I scramble into the behemoth and fire up the engine. Unfortunately the sounds of two large block engines also seems to get the attention of the undead cannibals who had been trying to eat their way through the glass a few seconds ago. I hear the screech of tires and see the truck shoot in front of the windshield. It's enough to provoke me into action and I stomp on the gas, forcing the monster of a camper to pursue the red pick up.

As I come around the building, I see people beating off three zombies as Bella coerces her vehicle into the first bay. The next moment a realization dawns on me. The RV isn't going to fit. That's when I see Edward, that poor woman who just lost her husband, and a blonde guy that came with the soldiers, waving frantically from inside a fenced in area of what has to be the botanical center. I know I'm out of options, so I comply and drive the beast into the opening provided as I get closer.

Within the span of a few seconds of putting the gearshift in park and turning the key off, I am picked up and crushed against a familiar body. "Don't ever leave me like that again ever or I swear to the gods I will kick your little ass!" Jasper exclaims breathlessly into my ravaged hair. "Didn't you listen to anything I said to you in Port Angeles?"

"Every word Jazz," I assure him, "And I'll tell you again, you're never going to lose me. I'm here for however long you want me."

"Forever Sprite," he replies and finally relaxes his grip on me enough so that I can take a full breath. He guides me outside where a group has converged, ready to take up whatever firearms we have handy.

"What did I tell you about following my orders Isabella?" Chief Swan roars as he stomps out of the building and over to his daughter.

I'm surprised when the girl laughs at him, "Dad, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news or anything, but it's going to be a little difficult to lock me in the back of your cruiser when it's on the other side of the parking lot." Damn, she must have titanium cajones to talk to him like that.

Her father tries to speak, but she holds up one hand, "Besides Charlie, we have guns now and I'm pretty sure that this place will have shells for some of them. You guys should be thanking me and Alice instead of bitching us out. In another hour there would have been no way to get to them." Her eyes flicker to me and I can't help but give her a wink of encouragement.

"You girls kick some serious bootay," the dark haired soldier who had been talking to Rosalie earlier chortles, his face made softer by the dimpling of his cheeks.

**Emmett McCarty-Forks WA**

"Not saying you should go and do stupid shit like that again though," I quickly add upon noticing the Sheriff's scathing glare.

"You can't deny that it was pretty damn smart of them," Rosalie interjects as she saunters up, swinging her baseball bat absently like this was a Saturday afternoon pick up game and not the end of the world. "Those doctors that came with you want to make sure that no one was bitten, that's how this shit is spreading."

"Is he sure?" Edward asks, I guess it's his medical training kicking in.

Rosalie wrinkles her nose at him, "I know it is, I've seen it with my own eyes. The bite killed my girlfriend and the bite brought her back."

Edward nods and walks over to Bella and Alice, who are still grinning like idiots over the success of their adventure. Carlisle and Esme appear just as Edward begins asking them to show him their extremities.

"Don't you think it would be better to conduct the exams in some place a little more private?" a Native American woman interrupts, "There are some offices in the back that should suffice."

Carlisle agrees and the group meanders back inside just as the drizzle makes a reappearance. I ask Mischa to go back with them so I can get an accurate description of the space we have to work with.

Allen silently takes the opposite side of the fencing and we scan it for weaknesses before instructing some onlookers to start reinforcing the fence with what else? More fencing. It's not ideal but it's not like you can snap your fingers and have a Home Depot appear right next door. Doubt it would work for an Arby's either. Dammit. Bad time to think about food.

A slim goth girl with long dark hair and piercing black eyes and her nervous looking blonde haired boyfriend wander out of the building, pushing a shopping cart loaded with tools. "We kind of thought that this would stuff would help secure the fencing," the girl explains in a distinctly southern accent with a hopeful smile on her alabaster features.

I give an approving nod, "It will, thank you very much. I'm Emmett," I extend a hand out and shake both of theirs.

"I'm Becky and this is Jack," she replies then gestures to the cart, "Where do you want us to start?"

I scan the enclosure one more time before pointing to a stack of wrought iron fence pieces, "Start with them. They need affixed to the chain link fence to give it some rigidity but make sure not to get bit or scratched by any zed's that get close. We've got a few people with rifles keeping an eye out but you can never be too careful."

"No shit," Jack snickers while slipping on a pair of thick leather welding gloves. When he takes his fedora off and drops it onto his girlfriend's head, something falls into place.

"You're Jack Monroe, aren't you?" I whisper after Becky hands me a similar set of gloves to put on, "Don't worry, I'm not going to go all fan girl on you or anything, I'm just curious."

"Fan girl huh?" he replies with a wry grin, then nods, "It's not a big deal anyways, so if you could keep this quiet, I'd appreciate it. If this turns into a scene, I have a feeling the z's will be less of a danger than crazy teenagers."

I shrug as we lift one of the fence pieces and carry it over to the starting point, "Let me get this straight. You, a world famous actor and lead singer of the Orangutans, are more scared of being recognized by possible fans than you are of undead cannibals? Dude, you need to sort out your priorities."

"I bet you would change your mind after getting mobbed a few thousand times by girls who don't care who you are other than you're a celebrity and prove it by screaming out the names of characters you've played in movies while throwing underwear at you," he argues and fails to suppress a shudder.

"You're talking about what happened over that one movie you were in, right? The supernatural one?" I guess amidst trying to thread the unbent clothes hanger through the link, "Is it really that bad?"

Jack nods solemnly, "Two months ago I had an asshole try to filch a guitar that I was carrying to my car. He wanted it for his girlfriend because she was a big fan of mine or something. I chased him three blocks to get it back. I ended up with one helluva shiner, but I got my guitar."

I let out a whistle, "Damn boy! Why didn't you just let the thing go and buy another one? You've got loads of money."

He cuts the leftover wire from the end of the twist and shrugs, "Becky got me that guitar for my birthday and no amount of money could have replaced it."

"Why the hell are you in bum-fucked Washington?" I blurt out after moving on to the next piece.

He takes a drag off of the cigarette hanging from his lips and watches the smoke float away before answering, "Becky and I were trying to make it across the border before they closed but we were too late. There was a guy who said he could fly us for five grand and that his plane was at Forks Airport. He was eating his copilot by the time we found him at the airstrip. We stopped here to buy a few things before hitting the road to find another way into Canada."

"That would have been dif--"

"Emmett! We have incoming!" Mischa interrupts with a shout, "Human!"

"What are they driving?" I ask, jogging towards the front half of the fenced in area to get a better look.

"An SUV, white Yukon," Rosalie answers instead, I glance up to see her standing on top of the building with a pair of binoculars.

"How the hell did you get up there?" I demand as the vehicle comes into sight.

"I found the roof hatch in the back," she replies while dropping the binoculars and lifting a hunting rifle, "Someone in that truck is infected but not turned, I can see a shirt with blood on it."

A commotion behind me announces the arrival of more armed people coming to asses the new arrivals. Allen waves the truck towards the bay door being opened and the driver guns the engine, running over two zombies right before screaming to a stop inside of the building. Gunshots ring through the air as we hasten to prevent any of the walking corpses from getting inside.

Almost immediately I can hear shouting coming from the the garage. I hand my rifle over to Jack and bolt inside, drawing my pistol as I go.

"We have to put her down, she's already admitted that she has been bitten!" I hear that kid Jasper shout at someone as I enter. He and his miniature girlfriend have a red haired woman on her knees, but Edward is standing between them. I look to the other doctor and his wife, but they are busy inspecting the others for injuries. A body lays by the doors, the back of its head blown out. I guess Rosalie was right, someone had been infected.

"Give me a goddamn minute!" he snarls in response, his green eyes flaring dangerously, "I need to talk to her!"

"Why the hell do you need to do that? Kill her and be done with it," I hear Chief Swan's daughter ask as she comes in with her machete at the ready.

**Edward Masen-Forks WA**

I look Bella in the eyes as she nears,"I can't do that Bella."

She looks confused, "Why not?"

"Because she's my wife." Fuck my life. In an instant, those soulful brown eyes freeze and harden into granite, but she gives a slow bob of her head and steps out of my way.

"Edward, help me, please," Tanya whimpers, her face blotchy and wet from crying, "It's not a bite from one of those things. It was from some nutball's little fucking rat dog. It was freaking out and I tried to calm it down. I'm not infected, I swear."

"I can vouch for the dog bite," a dark skinned man chimes in, "I was there when it happened."

"Where is the dog now?" Jasper demands, his stance never wavering.

"Dead, I'm assuming," the man retorts in a disinterested tone, "I threw the damn thing out of the window. It's owner pitched a fit so she went too."

"Let me see the bite," I tell her, keeping my voice flat and unemotional as I close the space between us, "But I warn you, one wrong move and they will kill you, no matter what I tell them."

She nods her head and slowly pulls the sleeve of her sweatshirt up to reveal a small set of wounds in desperate need of being disinfected. "See Edward? It doesn't look anything like a bite from one of those things."

"You left," I murmur to her as I tug on a pair of medical gloves I rummage from a first aid kit and start prodding the inflamed skin.

"Someone started screaming a few doors down from the hotel room and I panicked," she answers, a batch of fresh tears shadowing her words, "I ran outside with my bag and was crying on the sidewalk when Michael drove up beside me in his truck and told me to get in. I didn't know if you were coming back, so I did what he told me. I was so scared Edward, I didn't know what else to do."

"Is Michael the one who threw the dog out of the truck?" I open the bottle of iodine that someone went and got, then pour some on a gauze pad before wiping her wound with it.

She nods quickly, "It was his wife that was screaming, she'd already been bit and was turning. He had to beat her head in with a lamp, hence the screaming. She wasn't all the way dead yet when he started swinging."

I finish cleaning her up in silence and apply a bandage before helping her up from the floor. "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you Tanya, we're still over with. From now on, consider us divorced, understand?"

She glances at my left hand her eyes grow wide for a moment when she realizes that my wedding ring is absent for the first time since our wedding day. She chokes back another sob and nods, "I understand. I'm still sorry for what I did, but I can't be sorry about this baby Edward. I just wish that I could take it back, that it had been yours instead of....."

"Me too," I mutter and hurriedly walk away before my own tears overflow.

I don't notice that I'm being followed when I reach the back and slide down the wall, the tears flowing freely.

"Your wife huh?" Bella's voice makes me jump at the break in silence, "I didn't know you were married, I didn't see a ring."

"That's because we split up," I confess, my head still buried in my knees, "She cheated and got pregnant to some random asshole at a club then blamed it on me because I was trying to get through my residency at the hospital. After we went to her brother-in-laws funeral in Alaska, I was going to file for a divorce."

I feel her sit down beside me, "That's gotta suck. I thought my life was fucked up."

I lift my head and look at her, but she is staring at the floor. "How is your life fucked up, other than the obvious?"

Without looking up, she shifts a little closer until her shoulder touches mine, "My mom and her husband got turned the night I ran away from home, which happened to also be my birthday. Then my best friend, his boyfriend, and me had to fight our way home because the zed's were already popping up on the roads we were driving to get here. The icing on the cake was finding out that my dad is banging my old babysitter who is only like six years older than me. That about sums it up."

"Did you see your mom or step-dad?" I kick myself internally as soon as the words are out.

She shakes her head no, "Not per se, but they were moaning and groaning just like the other zombies that were on the video the news played and the ones I came across later. I put two and two together, that's all." Suddenly her eyes lift and bore into mine, "Can I ask you a question since you're a doctor?"

I wave my hand, "By all means. I'll do my best to give an accurate answer."

She bites her bottom lip for a few seconds and the action is oddly endearing. "Do you think we'll make it out of this alive?" she whispers, all of her earlier bravado now gone.

"I honestly don't know," I admit with a heavy sigh. She nods in response and we sit quietly after that, lost in our own thoughts.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Was anyone else besides me happy to see an Alice POV pop up?**


	8. The Race is On

**Come on everybody, say it with me, I own nothing!**

**It's official, snow is the bane of my existence. I've been dealing with sporadic power loss since last frikkin' Friday!!!! A power surge blew up my kids' Wii and I'm actually damn lucky that the hubby's new PS3 hadn't been plugged in at the time or it probably would have bit it too and then I would have been really pissed off. Cheap ass surge protectors are worthless....**

**Oh, and go have a looksie! ****http://www****(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5734048/1/Petition  
its a petition for upping the rating on ff.**** Whether you agree or not, please let them know!**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 8**

**Isabella Swan-Forks WA**

I must have dozed off while sitting with Edward, because the next time I open my eyes, I'm laying on an air mattress, nestled between Alice, who has her back pressed to my chest, and Jake, judging by the familiar silver rings on the hand that's currently clinging to my hip.

"Morning sweet-pea," Charlie mock whispers and reaches out a hand for me to take, "Need help escaping?"

After wriggling the blanket off, I grasp the offered limb and allow him to extract me, "Yeah, Jake had a death grip on me." I look down to see Jasper laying in front of Alice, his messy honey wheat locks covering his closed eyes. Felix is dozing at her feet, well, more likely on her feet, but it's too early to think much into it. Jake isn't even on the mattress, he's actually sleeping on a handful of yoga mats that have been covered in sleeping bags. I hastily cover him back up to prevent him from getting chilled. I inadvertently cover the dog up as well and his tail lightly thumps his appreciation.

My father directs me to another area that people have set up some fold out tables and such. I notice some have started cooking breakfast, though dad comes to my rescue, again, when an insulated coffee mug is brought into my line of sight. "Hazelnut crème," he qualifies and I eager snatch it from him with a muttered 'thank you'.

"What time is it?" I ask amidst a yawn after curling up on an over-sized bean bag. I notice the lights have been dimmed throughout most of the store and there is no sunshine peeking through the skylights in the roof.

"A little after three," he confesses after checking his watch, "We had another group find it's way here about two hours ago. One of those little buses, filled with kids and a couple of teachers from over at the primary school."

"Were they okay?" I fish my pack out of the side pocket of my jeans and light a smoke, "I mean was anyone bit or anything?"

"There was an infected but it was taken care of before we let them in," Charlie looks up to me for the first time since I woke up, "I was going to tell you about Leah kiddo, but things kept getting in the way. I never meant to keep it from you, I swear it."

"How did you two get together?" I ask him, trying to keep an open mind.

"After Leah's dad, Harry, died I tried to help her mom out the best I could," he answers in a quiet tone, "But after Sue and Billy, you know, Jake's dad, started stepping out, I thought it would be inappropriate. Leah would still bring me lunch at the station from time to time, since she knew I was on my own, and we'd sit and talk about little things. One day, about a year and a half ago, she comes into the station looking like someone kicked her puppy so I asked her what was wrong. She fell apart Bells. She had caught her boyfriend of two years in bed with her cousin, who had also been her best friend. I didn't know what else to do but hold her till she stopped crying. That was the beginning of it all."

Wow. Charlie just gave a full on speech. I think he spoke more just now than he had my entire life! "So, erm, when did things get romantic dad?"

Rough and tumble Charlie actually blushes like a schoolboy and nervously shifts in his seat, "About eight months ago. We were going to tell you when you came to visit for the summer, but Renee made sure to ruin that when she declared that you were all going to Florida for the summer because Phil was being courted by the Tampa Bay Rays."

"Whenever you two are done gossiping like old women, Carlisle and Esme need to talk to everyone," Allen interrupts with a chuckle.

"Do you know what it's about?" my father inquires as he gets to his feet and straps his gun on.

The dark haired man shrugs his shoulders, "I'm guessing it has something to do with the Z's Chief, but don't hold me to it. They just asked us to wake everyone up and have them gather in the employee lounge."

Charlie gives me a pensive look, but I wave him off, "Go dad, I'll help Allen and Mischa wake up the others who are still sleeping, then I'll be back."

He answers with a curt nod and musses my hair before heading off with some of the people who are already awake. I shuffle over to where Jake is now snuggled against Alice. "Hey, it's time to get up, the doctors want to talk to everyone," I mumble, nudging Jake with my foot.

"What do they want?" Jasper wearily lifts his head to peer at me over his girlfriend's petite form.

"Not a clue," I reply with a yawn and a shrug, "Allen just said to wake everyone up, so that's what I'm doing. I didn't feel like arguing with a Marine who has a big ass gun strapped to him."

"Do I smell coffee?" Jacob rasps while he stretches then sits up. He notices the travel mug in my hand and his espresso eyes lighten with hope, "Please tell me that there is more."

I nod and point back towards the area I just came from, "Don't worry princess, there is more over there, but you're not going to get any if you don't get your bitch ass up right now."

"I'm up, I'm up, you life sucking bitch," he growls as he climbs to his feet, "Now where the hell is my boyfriend? He'd better be getting me a cup of coffee, if he knows what's good for him."

I can't help but stand there and shake my head as the biggest Indian I've ever met shuffles down the aisle, whining like a teenage drama queen and wearing a pair of bright pink fuzzy bunny slippers.

**Jasper Whitlock-Forks WA**

"What could they possibly know that we haven't figured out already?" Alice whispers, her lips fluttering against my ear.

I shift her into a more comfortable position on my lap, my eyes never leaving the two so called doctors as they converse in hushed voices, "They're probably going to go over the best way to kill the zed's and most likely want to test all of us for infectious diseases or something since we're stuck in here together."

"But they don't have the right equipment to do all of that," she grumbles, running her hands through her newly cropped hair again. "I don't like needles Jasper," she admits when I give her a questioning look.

"Okay everyone, listen up," Emmett bellows in his drill sergeant voice, "Doctor Cullen and Doctor Platt have something that they need to discuss with everyone so shut your yaps and pay attention."

"No need to be rude Emmett," Doctor Cullen gently chides the bear of a man, "But thank you for getting their attention." He steps forward, a sheen of sweat already highlighting his brow, "I know that all of you have experienced a lot over these past few days, and I am so sorry for that, but I need to ask more of you. Doctor Platt and I desperately need medical supplies for a few of the injured and also for a young woman who recently discovered that she is expecting. Unfortunately, according to Chief Swan, the only place to retrieve the items necessary is Forks Medical."

"We need volunteers that are familiar with the area to help us get to the hospital and back," Doctor Platt continues, "Carlisle and I loathe having to ask this, but there is no other recourse. Please take the day to consider what we are begging of you before making your decision."

"Do we actually have a day to waste?" Mischa interjects after dropping her cigarette and grinding out the ember with her foot.

"She's got a point," Becky chimes in, her onyx eyes flashing with concern, "There are twice as many of those things out there today than there was last night when I went to sleep. Pretty soon we'll be completely surrounded and then getting to the hospital will be next to impossible."

The guy who came in with Edward's semi ex-wife stands up, looking indignant, "If we are going to make all of these plans to get to the hospital, why don't we just say the hell with it and try to get out of this town altogether? We have guns and plenty of supplies to do it."

Carlisle gives him a level stare, "Because things are not always as easy as that Michael. There are close to fifty people here and that means it will be significantly harder to mobilize than if there were only ten or so of us. A group only moves as fast as it's slowest member."

"Maybe we should split into smaller groups then," Tanya challenges, taking sides with Michael, "It would be easier to move around those things and gather enough supplies that way. We can't stay here forever, regardless."

"What about the school? It looks pretty secure from the outside," Jack offers, his icy blue eyes darting around to the others standing around him, "The windows are set high enough that the z's can't get in, there are ample classrooms for everyone to have their own space, the cafeteria has enough room to cook for everyone, and the Chief said that the fences around it are strong enough to keep bears out. Also, from what I could tell when we drove by it, it sits up on a hill, surrounded by the forest so it could shield us from getting surrounded by too many z's. What's not to like?"

"What about everything that we have at our disposal here?" Mischa argues with a snort while rubbing Felix's exposed belly, "I mean we've got food, shelter, clothes, medicine, and a shitload of other things that could and probably will come in handy at some point."

"We could fill up a couple of those tractor trailers that are still parked up against the loading docks," he retaliates with an encouraging nod from his girlfriend, "Almost every school has a loading bay like that as well, for loading an unloading all kinds of stuff. It would be pretty easy to get the stuff unloaded and stored in some of the empty classrooms."

"How do we know if people haven't already started hiding there?" Leah asks as her younger brother, Seth, gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "I don't want to have to fight anyone for a safe place to stay."

"Erm, I don't mean to burst anyone's bubble, but if we hid at the school, and help did come, they most likely would pass us up because they can't see most of the school from the road," Bella counters, her gaze focused on the smoking end of her cigarette.

"Do you really think that help is coming?" Rosalie huffs, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I think all of you need to grow the fuck up and accept the fact that this shit ain't going away any time soon and we should start planning long term, that is, if any of you expect to live that long."

"Would you like to share your theories then Miss Hale?" Carlisle asks, a polite smile gracing his features.

**Rosalie Hale-Forks WA**

"I know most of you have come to the conclusion that I'm nothing but a frigid bitch," I resist glaring at Edward's stupid cunt of a wife, instead shifting my gaze to Emmett, "Why don't we start with what we do know before running off to who knows what kind of trouble?"

"You have to hit them in the head to kill them," Jack offers in his soft, melodic voice.

"If you get bitten, you will turn," Edward mutters while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're doing good guys, keep it coming," I urge, using my best smile to encourage them.

"We have to plan things out on the basis that no help is coming," Allen states, earning him more than one horrified glare, "Why are you staring at me like I just confessed to having two dicks or something? I am part of the military and can tell you truthfully that no help is coming. Most people abandoned their posts and tried to make it home to their families. The infection is too wide spread for them to be of any assistance anyways."

"We should start preparing for the eventuality of looters and raiders," Emmett sighs and pushes away from the wall he had been leaning against, "With the shit hitting the fan, everyone will want to hoard away anything and everything they can get their hands on. Let me tell you, in situations like that, you see what most people are truly made of."

"That's one more reason that we should get the hell out of here then," Tanya scowls, "I don't want to have to kill another human being who is just trying to find a way to survive."

"Then don't expect to live for very long then, "Mischa informs her in a flat tone, "Because they will kill you in a heartbeat if it means they get to live a little while longer."

"Does anyone own a ham radio or a cb?" Alice's tinkling voice rises over the others arguing, "Maybe we could try getting into contact with some of those other people and set up an arrangement for supplies instead of sitting here and waiting to be attacked." She slides out of her boyfriend's lap and turns to Chief Swan, "Doesn't the cruiser have one?"

The big man's shoulders drop and he shakes his head no, "Mine busted last week and I was waiting on a new one to come in little one. I was using my cell phone for everything until it came in."

"There are some at the school," Seth speaks up, a nervous smile on his tanned face, "We started building them in Electronics at the end of my sophomore year and picked up again when we went back this year. Most of the kids don't take them home when they graduate so the teacher lets us cannibalize their parts for our own ham radios."

"Shit, the kid has a good point," I hear Allen chuckle, "I did all that electronics shit back in school too. I think there are enough of us to be able to jerryrig a few into working order. Hey Chuck, do we have to go passed the school to get to the hospital or vice versa?"

The Chief's mustache bristles a bit when Allen calls him Chuck, but he bobs his head once, "You have to pass the school to get to the hospital on the main road, but can we really believe that it will be that easy to get to both places and back without running into at least one of those...um, things?"

"We could go in two groups," Emmett surmises, stepping closer to Charlie, "One group can lead the Doc's over to the hospital and another can take Seth here to the school and grab what we need from there. It will also give us a chance to scope out the school and find out if it's even remotely possible to move everyone there."

"What are we going to do if we find more people?" Jared asks warily, "Do we bring them back here or tell them to hole up in the school or something?"

"We find out if they've been bitten," I explain honestly, "If they've been infected, shoot them in the head, if they haven't, give them a weapon. Whether they make it back or not will depend on how well they can defend themselves while they help us with what we need to do."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Doctor Platt, Esme, inquires, her eyes wide with shock.

"No, Rosalie is right," Becky argues, Jack nodding beside her, "We can't save everybody out there, no matter how much we would like to, so those who do make it will need to be able to prove that they are useful to us in some way. Kids should be the only exception, I think."

Everyone nods in agreement, then turns to Bella as she cracks her neck and lights another cigarette, "I think we should make a stop at the library as well. We're going to need to be making repairs to stuff at some point and if we all at least read through the DIY books and repair manuals, it might keep us from utterly destroying what we're attempting to fix."

"While we're all out trying to be mobile buffets, would should really think about stocking up on gasoline and diesel," Jake drops one large arm over Bella's much smaller shoulders, "We can't expect the power to stay on forever and most generators are gas powered."

Bella suddenly gasps and looks to her father, "Dad, what about making a stop at Newton's? They have all that camping stuff, including those little solar generators, well two years ago they had them."

The conversation begins to blend together as plans start being formed to raid assorted places. I soon find myself next to Emmett, who keeps asking for my opinion on things. Almost unwillingly, I begin to believe that we might live after all. Who would have thought it?

**Sorry again for taking so long, but as I told you above, we've had rolling power outages and well, I've lost parts of this chapter more than once and have had to re-write things. If the chapter sucked as a result, blame the snow lol**

**All it takes is you clicking that little green button and leaving your thoughts to make me smile!**


	9. Luck is Always TwoFaced

**What can I say? My kids have been out of school for almost two weeks because of the snow and I'm almost literally crawling the walls!**

**Oh, and my friend, M Wilridge, finally got his book published! It's called Angel Lies: Deception of the Celestials. You can buy it at angel-lies(dot)com or Amazon(dot)com I'm so happy for him!!!! Congratulations M!!!!!!**

**Okay, now on with the mayhem!**

**Oh yeah. I don't own. Oops.**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 9**

**Alice Brandon-Forks WA **

"I should have kept my fucking mouth shut," Jasper grumbles as we watch the bay door raise from the safety of the truck cab, "I feel so exposed, going out in the daylight like this."

"It could be worse," Bella replies from the seat behind me, Rosalie is nodding her head in agreement beside her, "Just remember that Jazz."

Jasper guns the engine and the truck lunges into the parking lot, immediately crushing a few of the reanimated as we go. "Trust me, I know shit could be a lot worse, but I figured I'd get my bitching out of the way now."

"Yippee for us," Rosalie groans while the two other vehicles split off, leaving us to our task of raiding Newton's Outdoor Store. "How did you get stuck being the only guy in here Jasper?"

He shrugs and accepts the cigarette Bella has lit for him, "Ali and B here cooked up a plan for the two of them to loot the store on their own, but the Chief blew a gasket and said they weren't going anywhere unless more people were with them. When I found out, I wouldn't let Alice go without me."

"You are so whipped Jazz," Bella chortles, winking at me to let me know that she is joking.

"Fuck you Bellie," I snicker then do an obligatory look around as we race down the main road, weaving around abandoned vehicles along the way.

"Real intelligent response there Alice," Rosalie shakes her head then one of her hands dart passed my head to point, "There it is! I can see the sign from here!"

Jasper silently nods and in just a few minutes, Bella and Rosalie are crawling through the tiny window that leads to the bed of the truck. We keep our guns at the ready, taking down any wandering corpses while they get the doors to the store open and set the ramp up to the bed.

When Bella taps the window, signaling that everything is ready, my boyfriend cuts the engine and I slip through the gap to help the other girls. After I'm through, Jasper pushes our guns into my hands and squeezes himself through the opening with a grunt. "We need a bigger truck," he huffs as I hand him his pistols and exit the truck.

"While you're dreaming things up, could you conjure me an all expenses paid trip to the spa?" Rosalie retaliates, her eyes never wavering from her scan of the space.

"I'll get right on that you freaky amazon," he fires back while turning to keep an eye on the exit.

"Just be glad she's on our side, with that swing of hers," I advise him as ready my pistol and flashlight before miming the two girls and checking the store for zed's.

As I draw closer to the back, where the stock room is located, I'm frozen in my tracks as the image of a female zombie in high heels flashes through my mind. "There's at least one in the stock room," I softly call out to Bella, who nods and points out the door in front of her.

"You pull, I'll fire," she whispers after making sure the door isn't locked.

I grasp the knob and turn it, then take a deep breath before throwing the door wide. Bella side steps and fires twice, then a third time as a bottle blonde female stumbles out, hissing and reaching for Bella. She drops with a squishy thud and Bella slams the heel of her boot into the body's head twice for good measure. "Never could stand that bitch," Bella explains with a wry smile, "Her son could do no wrong in her eyes, even when me and some of my friends caught him fondling another eighth grader against her will in the janitor's closet."

"Damn, what did you guys do?" I find myself asking as we sweep the storage room.

"Me, Jake, Paul, and Ben caught him after school and broke one of his hands," she quietly laughs, "Angela happened to have a huge crush on Ben and gave him the kiss of his life for being her hero." Her laugh turns solemn, "I was supposed to meet up with the old gang next weekend, we were going to go up to Port Angeles and see a movie."

"I'm sorry Bella," I tell her, not knowing what else to say, "I hope they made it out okay."

I watch as she shoulders her rifle and starts putting boxes into a shopping cart. "I shot Ben's dad yesterday," she murmurs when it's full and pushes it in my direction, "I hope him and Ang were up at his parents cabin when this all started, the fucker was built with a fallout bunker underneath of it."

"I'm sure they're fine," I try to reassure her before taking the cart to the front for Jasper and Rose to load into the truck.

"We can't stay much longer," Jasper informs me as I turn to go back, "We're starting to draw attention," he nods to the parking lot, where I count at least eight zombies shuffling around and more than seven already laying on the pavement with holes in their heads, "Tell Bella to only grab what we really need and leave the rest for later."

"Can do," I answer and trot back to where the brunette already has two more carts filled. "Jazz said that we can't stick around for long, we're gaining too much notice from the zed's. I'll send Rose back for the next ones," I grab the two carts as she bobs her head in acknowledgment.

I strain to get both carts to the front because of their weight, but I eventually get to where Rose and Jazz are waiting impatiently. "I told Bella I'd send you back for the next ones Rose," I declare between pants. She smirks and bolts deeper into the building while my boyfriend and I begin loading the truck.

"Should I get in and start the truck?" I inquire, noticing the significantly smaller space in the back of the pick up, "I'm afraid we're going to run out of room to get to the cab if we're not careful."

He gazes at it for a moment before bobbing his head yes, "That's probably a good idea darlin'. I'll try to move shit around so there's more room for the rest of us to crawl through while you start the truck."

I toss my gun in and deftly slither over the boxes and packages stacked on the truck bed until I reach the little window. After doing a quick check to make sure nothing has breached the cab, I scramble in and fire up the engine.

I quickly notice the fairly large crowd that had been largely hidden in front of the truck until now, so I turn and call back to Jasper, "We have to go real fucking soon if we plan on getting out of here at all!"

"Bell, Rose, time to go!" Jasper shouts and begins taking down as many zombies as possible. When another set of gunshots join Jasper's, I know the girls have made their way back from the stock room.

Suddenly Bella emerges from the opening and I stifle a yelp at her abrupt appearance, opting to smack her arm instead. With a roll of her eyes and a thumb jerk towards the passenger seat, she takes over the driver's seat and I stick my head through the hole just as Rosalie and Jasper crawl into the back and shut the tailgate. "Are we ready?" I ask, just in case.

They both nod breathlessly, too tired from rushing to get things loaded to either talk or find a more comfortable position to sit in. I pat Bella's shoulder and give her the thumbs up as I situate myself next to her.

The snow plow on the front helps us through the group of smelly corpses, but on account it was meant for a riding mower and not a full sized truck, it's not perfect. Bella stuns me when she pushes a cd into the stereo and cranks the volume way too high.

"So we don't have to hear their fucking moaning and groaning!" she yells over the music as we break free and barrel down the road.

"Does it have to be so loud?!" I shout back, covering my ears, "And did it have to be fucking Rob Zombie of all things?!"

"Hey, it fit the mood, didn't it?!" she grins, but turns the dial down to a more manageable volume. "Come on Ali, we lived through our first raid, be happy!"

"I'll be happy when we make it back to Wal Mart," I growl despite the sense of accomplishment spreading through me, then reach for the walkie-talkie to tell everyone that we're on our way back.

**Carlisle Cullen-Forks WA**

"I hope they don't get hurt," Esme murmurs next to me as we see the red truck cut away from our little caravan, "They're just kids."

"Hell, those kids could probably outlive all of us," Emmett grins, from the driver's seat, "They're real smart Esme, have some faith in them."

"I agree with Emmett," I tell her in a soothing voice to calm her nerves, "They are smart and very tactful Esme, I'm sure they will be waiting for us when we come back."

"I hope so," she responds so quietly that I barely catch her words.

Becky, seated on the other side of her, exchanges a look with Jack, who is sitting in the front beside Emmett, then pats Esme's leg, "I know their kind because I come from their kind Ez, they're survivors. You need to stop worrying about what's behind you and start thinking about what we're going to need to grab from the hospital. Can you do that for me?"

She answers with a forceful nod, "Yes, I can do that. I'm sorry, it's just that so many have been lost already and it breaks my heart that people aren't always going to make it back from these missions or whatever we're calling them."

"Missions sound as good as anything," Emmett admits with a soft chuckle as we turn onto the road that leads to our destination, "Makes me feel like a super spy." He starts humming the Mission: Impossible theme, successfully breaking some of the tension and making everyone laugh.

Unfortunately the lighter mood fades as the shadow of the hospital overwhelms the H3 and is once again replaced with gut-twisting apprehension. Reanimated corpses are all around us, some in hospital gowns, others in scrubs. I turn Esme's head to my chest when we pass a small group of children feasting on what appears to be an orderly.

"The body was fresh," Jack muses aloud, "So that must mean some people are still alive in there."

"We're not going to stick around long enough to find out," Emmett declares in a flat voice, "We stick with the plan. Find the medicine locker and supply room, empty them out, and get the fuck out of here as fast as humanly possible. No side trips, no playing hero."

"But what if they need our help?" Esme challenges, her tone barely hiding her anger.

"Look Esme, I understand your need to save everyone, but it's just not feasible," he replies, his blue eyes flitting to the rear view mirror to peer at her, "We have to worry about keeping us and our own alive and safe for as long as we can. If they can make it back to the store, they are more than welcome, if they're not infected. Other than that, we can't forfeit our own survival for people we aren't sure can be saved. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"You are a cold hearted bastard Emmett McCarty," she seethes, her eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Maybe," he admits while pulling into an empty spot Jack points out, "But I'm also a realist, so if I have to play the bad guy to keep us all alive, that's exactly what I'm going to to."

The moving truck that Allen, Mischa, Seth, Mrs. Lawrie, I mean Jane, and Michael are in parks next to us. "Are we ready for this?" Allen calls out as we prepare to exit the vehicle.

"Hell no!" Michael crows, "I'm a goddamn writer, not Milla fucking Jovovich!"

"Nah Mikey, you're more Bruce Campbell! Now let's go kill us some zeds!" Emmett bellows as he leaps out and begins clearing a path to the double doors we are closest to. The rest of us do our best to follow his swift pace while eliminating as many zombies as we are able.

**Edward Masen-Forks WA**

I can't fucking believe that I had to stay behind! I could have helped them at the hospital! But no, let the two other doctors run off and risk being eaten and leave me behind! I could have helped Bella and the others too! They could have used another man with them to carry the heavy shit!

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Tanya's whine shatters my train of thought. I had forgotten she'd come over to annoy me some more. "I know that you're still mad about what I did, but I'm willing to give us another chance if you are."

I stare at her, not believing what has just come out of her mouth. After a few seconds, I muster enough sense to shake my head no. "I don't think so Tanya. Even if I eventually calm down enough to have a civil conversation with you, there is no way in hell that we," I wave a hand between our bodies, "will ever be in any kind relationship ever again. Now, if you don't mind, I really don't wish to speak with you right now because there is a very good chance that I will end up saying some shit that I'll regret at some point."

"I can't believe that you're being like this," she huffs and gets to her feet, ignoring Felix who's tail wags at the possibility of getting petted.

"And I can't believe that you cheated on me, got pregnant to some random guy, and blamed the whole thing on me," I fire back, never looking up from the floor, "Get the fuck over it and leave me alone Tanya."

"Fine, you asshole, but you should know then that he wasn't the first one," she snarls, her voice like nails on a chalk board, "It's not like you were ever any good in bed anyways." What ever kept me with her? Oh, yeah, I loved her. Idiot.

"Then I'll make sure to get the broad range STD test when the others get back," I answer with a growl of my own, making sure to keep my stance stoic so she can't see every word she says is cutting me deeper and deeper, "Just in case your skanky ass gave me anything. And I'm going to make sure that you stay celibate from here on out, so you don't start a VD epidemic."

"Hey Edward, could you give us a hand over here?" Jared's voice slices through the cloud of blatant hostility that has formed.

We silently glare at one another for a few more seconds before she gives up and storms off. I turn in the direction Jared is waiting, a knowing look on his tanned face. "Sure Jared, I'll be right over," I tell him and quickly throw on a pair of boots before heading over.

"What was she hassling you about?" he asks in a low voice after I catch up and we start strolling down the aisle.

I shove my hands in my jean packets to hide the fists they have curled into, "What do all exes want, besides money? She thought she could charm her way back into my good graces. When that didn't work, she informed me that I was horrid in bed and she'd cheated on me more than once. Typical shit."

"Sorry man," he mumbles and pats my shoulder, "Dealing with an ex always sucks. I can't imagine being stuck somewhere with one."

I look up at him, incredulous, "I didn't think you had any exes, with Jake being 'the one' and all that."

He shrugs and glances around once before leaning towards me, "Don't tell Bella this, but the year she moved away, me and Jake broke up because he suddenly thought he was in love with her. I ended up getting trashed and trying to go straight with some girl named Kim. The bitch stalked me for six months even though Jake and I were only separated for a month. Her parents ended up having her committed to some facility outside of Spokane."

"Shit, I thought I had problems," I qualify with a cringe, "What did Jake think about her?"

"He hit her in the face with a two by four after she tried to knife him in his dad's garage," the big Indian confesses, "That's when she was finally committed. Hell, she'd already broken the restraining order. I didn't think Jake was ever going to forgive me for that, but he did. Eventually."

"Why don't you want Bella to know? I'm sure she'd understand," he ask him with a sideways glance.

Jared bows out a loud sigh, "Because if Bells ever knew that Jake and I split up over Jake's infatuation with her, she would mostly likely disappear and none of us would see her ever again. A few thousand undead wouldn't stop her from leaving either. She doesn't like coming between people Edward, be mindful of that if you plan on being friends with her. If she senses even a little bit of trouble, she'll bolt. I can tell that you're getting interested, but be careful."

"I'm not, I can't be interested in her," I argue, coming to a stop, "I just split with my wife, the world is being overrun by zombies, and..and she's only eighteen for god's sake!"

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Yeah, we'll continue this conversation when you figure out who you're trying to convince, me or yourself. Come on, we've got work to do. Our little brown eyed beauty and her crew are on their way back with the goods."

Almost unwillingly, my steps become lighter as we near the garage. Dammit, what is going on with me?

**Aww, our band of refugees are starting to bond lol. **

**Two quick notes now:**

**#1 The FML contest voting opened today! Go vote for my piece 'All the Right Reasons'! **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2187120/

**#2 The Indie Twific Awards open on the 22****nd**** and this story is nominated in two categories! Don't forget to go and vote! **http://www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)

**Thank you and I love you all!**


	10. Stupid Smart People

**Plan Z failed, so I still don't own.**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 10**

**Emmett McCarty-Forks WA**

The inside of the hospital smells like a butcher's cold locker that's had the electricity cut off to it for a few days in the middle of summer. The rank odor of rotting meat, urine, and who knows what else is only mildly thwarted by the bandanna I have wrapped around my face. The flickering lights reminds me of a couple of hack and slash horror movies, while the constant undercurrent of moans from the zeds make the little hairs on my body stand on end.

Jack, despite following my advice about covering his nose and mouth against the smell, hunches over behind me and loudly regurgitates his breakfast. Becky starts to move to him, but I raise a hand to halt her, then jab a finger in the direction she is supposed to be watching. She scowls at me, her face half in shadow because some of the lights aren't working, but resumes her place in the defensive line.

"I found one of the hospital maps," Michael murmurs under his breath as he pads up from the back of the group and holds up one of those plastic framed monstrosities that show the layout of the building.

We hold it up against the wall and, using our flashlights to see, hurriedly decipher the safest paths to take to reach both targets. Just as we agree on a plan of attack, Becky takes out a zed that's wandered too close. "Time to move," I inform them as she puts her bowie knife through its eye for good measure then wipes the coagulated blood off with the things shirt and re-sheathes her weapon.

"I'd hate to piss her off, she's pretty damn good with that knife," Allen mutters at my ear before moving ahead and taking point. If he weren't a sniper, I'd be pissed at him going on without us, but as things stand, I'm glad to have someone who is such a good shot clearing the way.

Mischa, on the other hand, gives the goth girl a high five as they silently laugh about doing a 'double tap'. I give Jack a quizzical look, but he shrugs and shakes his head, obviously as confused as I am. I glumly shake my head and motion for Carlisle and Esme to follow close behind, leaving the others to watch the back as we ghost through the halls.

We try to keep as quiet as possible as we go, but nevertheless, we end up drawing the attention of more than one zombie. Soon, gun shots are ringing out on a regular basis while the two doctors rush to fill some of those jersey cotton laundry bags with the shit we need. They make sure to clear all of the shelves, but look guilty when they tell us that the refrigerated medicine is a lost cause because the stuff is room temperature. A few of the generators must have failed then.

On our way to the supply room where the bandages and things are kept, some muffled shouting coming from the stairwell gets our attention. Allen looks to me, one eyebrow raised, but I shake my head no and wave the group onward. Esme gives me the evil eye, again, but I choose to ignore her instead of being drawn into her morality debate again. We don't have the time or the ammo to save whoever they are from whatever they are running from. Sad fucking fact, I know, but ammo isn't limitless, though the zeds seem to be.

"We could at least try and help them," Jane whispers angrily, her eyes flashing back and forth between me and the hallway where the stairs are.

"It's your life to do with as you wish," I give her the 'go on' gesture and continue stalking towards our next destination.

"You really are an asshole," she hisses in return, her tone heavy with accusation.

I give her a thumbs up without turning back to face her, "That's me. Now either shut up and keep moving or go off and help them, I don't have time to sit and argue with you. If you're a zombie next time I see you, I'll make sure to put a round in your head before we go, if that helps."

"Dude, that was cold," Seth chides from right behind me.

I knew we should have just let the moving truck go straight to the school instead of tagging along in case we needed more room to put shit. "I have to be. It's my job to keep everyone alive until we get back to the store, not hold their hand and coddle them while they have a moment."

"Are all Marines as big of jerks as you are?" he inquires, I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, I'm actually one of the nice ones," I admit with a little smile of my own, "Be glad that Mischa isn't in charge, she's scarier than a dominatrix on crack when she gets put in a position of power. And if you don't know what a dominatrix is, I suggest you ask your sister when we get back."

"I know what a dominatrix is," he snorts after leveling his revolver at a naked guy and taking off the top of his head, "Ew, no one should have to have seen that."

"Hey, big guys need love too," I reply snarkily and give a nod to Allen, who has appeared in the doorway of what I'm assuming is the supply room.

We have to move much faster this time around, because some of our original undead posse has managed to follow us to our new location. I'm inwardly thrilled to see that Jane hadn't taken off on her own and is currently grinning like a fiend after getting a head shot on a zed.

I don't have much time to laugh though, because I spot another group of undead coming from a separate corridor. "Shit! We've got to hustle guys, we're getting boxed in!" I shout over the gunfire that has erupted.

The fuckers are moving too fast for anyone but me, Allen, and Mischa to get head shots on and soon we are running in several directions, trying to find a safer spot to deal with the onslaught. I happen upon an empty closet that is filled with linens, then grab Becky and Jack as they dart by.

I pull my pack and gun off and slide down the lone bare patch of wall until I'm resting on my haunches. "We're going to be in here for a while, so I suggest you get comfortable," I advise the duo while going through my bag and checking my ammo supply.

"What about everyone else?" Jack asks in a low voice as he and Becky follow my lead and begin checking their own supplies.

"It's not like we could all fit in here," I take my flashlight out and begin shaking it to recharge the thing, "And you two were the only ones who ran my direction. We'll have to search for the others once the z's have calmed down a bit and wandered off again."

They silently nod and we settle in to wait for an opening. It almost seems too much to hope that the others made it to safety as well. For some reason, my thoughts turn to Rosalie Hale.

**Carlisle Cullen-Forks WA **

"Carlisle, I have to stop for a minute," Esme groans against my shoulder, her breaths panting and alarmingly shallow.

My eyes dart around, seeking a safe haven and I sigh in relief when I see one of the many little offices. I pull her after me to test the door. It's unlocked so I put my ear to the metal and am rewarded with blessed silence. "In here," I whisper to her as I make a gap just big enough for us to slip through.

The room is pitch black, aside from the light emanating from Esme's newly lit flash light.

"We have to block this door somehow," I murmur and she shines the light on one of those ancient metal desks with the awful wood grain contact paper slathered over it. I dig my flash light out and hand it to her before dropping my bags and heaving the monstrosity across the space until it sufficiently bars the exit.

"I don't feel so good Carlisle," the love of my life mutters and I turn just in time to catch her as she drops like a rock.

"What's wrong love?" I ask, doing my best to mask the panic that has risen up in me. In the pale halo of the flashlights, I try to examine her without jostling her tiny form too badly.

It's when I notice that her left forearm is soaked with warm liquid. The dark blue of her shirt hides the color of the fluid, but there is no need to guess. "When?" I implore her, ignoring the tears welling up and attempting to blind me as I carry her to one of the smaller rooms.

Esme doesn't answer immediately, instead she sits sedately while I scour the drawers and cabinets for antiseptic and gauze to patch her up.

"When they first swarmed us, one of them was able to graze my arm with their teeth," she finally qualifies in a trembling voice after I've bandaged the wound then buries her face in my neck, "I don't want to die Carlisle, I've just found you."

"Don't worry, I'm going to find the cure and fix this," I proclaim and kiss the crown of her head. Oh, how I wish I could lose myself in the scent of her caramel locks. "I love you Esme, and I'm going to save you." I sit on the table next to set and pull her into my lap, a feeble attempt to remember her, us, just this way for the rest of my existence.

She lifts her face, eyes closed, and I press my lips to hers, giving in to her silent request. I had intended on a chaste kiss, but her movements become feverish as she sits upright in my lap and tears at my clothing. "I need you Carlisle," she pleads, never breaking the kiss, "Make me forget the pain..make me remember what it's like to be a woman who is cherished and loved."

A voice in the back of my mind screams not to give in, that she is ill, but I'm too far under her spell to care. As she works the front of my khaki's open, I tug and twist at her slacks until they are gathered at her ankles. She swivels her hips until the tip of my member grazes her heated core, then she lowers herself down onto me with a strangled sigh.

"You feel so good Carlisle," she moans as I grasp her hips and begin moving her on me, "Don't stop, don't ever stop." I reply with a reverent kiss to her pale throat, earning me another hum of pleasure from my angel.

It doesn't take long for her to take over moving, and I move one hand to rub her sensitive nub while the other idly rests on her hip. Soon enough, her sighs evolve into the huskiest, most sensual mewing I have ever heard in my life.

Almost against my will, the hand on her hip clenches the hem of her shirt and lifts the heavy fabric until I'm graced with the sight of two perfect ivory orbs. "No bra," I happily muse before leaning forward and capturing one proudly erect peak between my lips then sucking on it furiously amongst the deeper keening that erupts from the woman undulating above me.

I can feel the coil inside of me, ready to spring, when Esme cries out, her body clamping down on me and forcing my own release. She falls limp against my shoulder, her quivering body trying to coax even more from me.

She lays silent as I force my mind back into the semblance of reason. It's not until I rub her back that I realize that she is too still, too quiet. "Esme? Love?" I whisper, dreading the reality that has begun to crash down around me.

Before I can second guess things, I hurl myself out of the small room and shut the door behind me just as a feral, inhuman growl echoes through the space. Instinctively I rifle through the bags until my fingers wrap around the barrel of the revolver Emmett had insisted I bring. In the dim light, it's short barrel glints a murky gold and each chamber of the cylinder has been plugged with a brass shell.

A few moans from the outer door knocks me out of the stupor I'd fallen into while staring down the hand gun. The darkened version of my love answers the sound with a drawn out groan of her own and I fearfully crawl into the far corner of the room, all the while choking back mournful sobs.

"I can't do it," I whimper to the empty room once my back is to the wall and my knees are tucked under my chin. "I promised that I would save her," becomes my mantra as the hammer of the revolver taps against my forehead in tandem with my words.

Her whines are accusatory and the ceaseless pounding on the door serves as the rhythm to the dirge in my heart as I sit and let the darkness consume me as the lights go out one by one.

I have to save her, even if it means my own life. Even if I have to lie to the others until I can find the cure, I will save Esme.

The soft noises of people talking draw my attention back to the door. If they find me in here, they will kill the love of my life. It feels like the earth's gravity has increased a hundredfold as I push myself to my feet and stagger towards the door.

**Seth Clearwater-Forks WA**

"Jane, Carlisle, and Esme are still unaccounted for," Emmett explains to us as we trot through the creepy halls, "We'll do a sweep as we head back to the trucks, if we haven't found them by the time we leave, I doubt we will."

Two turns later, I notice someone stumbling down the hall. I am ready to pull the trigger, when a wrenching sob comes out of them. It's not a zombie, it's, "Carlisle!" I whisper-shout and sprint towards him.

He looks like a man broken when I reach him, quickly succumbing to the weight of his baggage. "My Esme---she's—I've lost her," he murmurs when I throw his arm over my shoulder and start dragging him alongside me.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle," I tell him truthfully as the rest of the group comes into view, "But we have to go right now man, before the stenches find us again."

Emmett, seeing the tragic expression on Carlisle's face, shrugs himself under the blonde man's other arm, "We're going to do some running now, you up for it Doc?"

He gives a miniscule nod and the three of us lead out at a brisk trot. Luckily the exit ends up being real damn close, because the good doctor gets pretty damn heavy after a few minutes at a dead run. Shots ring out all around as we burst through the doors and I glance up to see our other lost companion, Jane, standing on the roof of the moving truck, her rifle firing every few seconds.

"The engine is already running, get in!" she crows and we don't stop to second guess it.

"Are we still heading to the school or we going back to the store?" Allen asks, coming out of nowhere.

"We're still stopping at the school, we can't afford to waste the trip because we lost someone," Emmett commands while pulling Carlisle's bags off and all but throwing him into the back of the big truck. I toss my bags in and heft myself in to sit beside Carlisle, who is staring blankly at the blood staining his hands.

"You okay?" I ask him in a low voice after we pull out of the parking space and are once again rumbling down the road. He shakes his head yes, but refrains from speaking.

I can't even imagine the anguish he must be going through right now. I've never been that close to someone and have them die. I can only think about how bad it hurt when my dad died, but I don't think that's the same thing. It's impossible to use my mom as a reference, as I don't know how either her or Billy are doing right now because they were in Hawaii visiting one of my step sisters when this shit happened.

"When we get to the school, you're going to have to show us where to go Seth," Emmett instructs from where he is standing at the edge of the space, one meaty hand on his gun and the other holding tight to the side of the truck so all of the bumps in the road don't dislodge him.

"I understand sir," I answer, not looking forward to who or what we might come across in the buildings that used to hold me hostage for eight hours a day.

"Just remember, if you come across someone you used to know and they want to eat you, don't feel bad about taking them down," he says as if he'd read my mind, "You will be putting them out of their misery, I promise."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Carlisle cringe at Emmett's words. "Yes sir," I respond, my resolve nowhere near as confident as my voice at the moment.

**Okay ladies and gents, I found out today that the Indie Twific Awards voting is now open! Go and vote for your favorites! Good Luck to everyone who is nominated!!http://www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com/default(dot)aspx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nope, still don't own, but I'm working on a new plan to have my zombies harass SM until she signs the rights over lol.**

**Oh, and sorry you're getting an alert for this, FF decided to delete my chapter 7 for the too long authors note because I refuse to back down on this shit with the LU. If I suddenly disappear from FF, you can find me on The Writer's Coffee Shop under the same name, Raven Jadewolfe lol**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 11**

**Isabella Swan-Forks WA**

"And Bella here stomps on her head and says 'Never could stand that bitch', I swear, it could have been a scene out of a movie!" Alice cackles, nudging me with her shoulder as the enthralled group looks on, "This girl does not get scared, it's freaky!"

Collin, Jane's boy, is eagerly absorbing the gruesome tale like the twelve year old he is, "Was it really as cool as she said Bella? You weren't scared at all?"

I scratch the back of my neck and shrug, "I was scared shitless the whole time kiddo, but stuff needed done and I had two choices, I could freak out, scream like an idiot, and get us all killed, or laugh at the complete absurdity of the situation and get the job done. I chose the latter over the former because I'm not really in the mood to die just yet."

"Acting recklessly was almost as bad as panicking Bella," Edward chides, his arms crossed defensively over his chest and a clearly disapproving expression marring his beautiful face. "You could have been killed!"

I can't help the 'what the fuck?' look I give him. "Edward, in case you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of an apocalypse here, we can die at any time, I just choose not to let myself get depressed over it. If you don't like the way I live my life, you and everyone else that doesn't like it can kiss my ass."

"I didn't mean it like—oh who the fuck am I kidding?" he mumbles and stomps off, out of my sight, before my brain has time to grasp what really just went down here.

"I think a certain green eyed doctor might be developing a soft spot for ya shuga," Jasper mutters behind Alice's back, his obvious amusement earning him an eye-roll from me. "He's not the kind of guy to get upset over every little thing someone does unless he's emotionally attached to them."

"You're eyes ought to be brown, because you're so full of shit Jazz," I spit back and steal the cigarette he had been holding between his long fingers. I'd known the guy less than a week and he was already feeling as much of a brother to me as Jake and Jared. I wonder if it had anything to do with his first name starting with a J.

"Whatever you say baby girl, but I've got a feeling about this and I'm seldom wrong," he drawls, a cocky grin gracing his features, "And keep the smoke, I've got plenty right now."

I go to flip him the bird, but I'm suddenly scooped up into someone's arms and then planted in their lap. "Miss me baby?" Jacob laughs after I turn around and smack him in the chest.

"Yeah, like someone misses an STD," I quip and glance around for my best friend's other half, "Where's pretty boy run of to? He finally find a hottie to play bitch for him?"

"Puh-lease Izzybean," he chortles, his arms tightening around me comfortably as I snuggle into his warmth, "My man has all needs right here."

I look at him, a smug grin on my face, then exhale on my nails and pretend to polish them on my shirt," Well, what can I say? I can't help it if I'm so damn good that I can make a through and through gay man at least go bi for me."

"You picking on my girl again Jake? Don't come crying to me if Bellzilla shreds your ass," Jared's infectious chuckle rings out as he sidles up and eases down next to us.

"She knows I'm just playing with her," my improvised recliner replies and removes one arm from around me to take his lover's hand, "Besides, she was informing me that when she finally seduced you, that you kept asking for her to baa like a sheep. I thought only Scotsmen did that."

"I swear, you two share half a brain sometimes," I snark, now oddly beginning to feel apprehensive without a mop of bronze hair to focus on.

After a couple more minutes of raucous laughter and increasingly absurd tales rearing their ugly heads, I wriggle out of Jake's lap with the excuse of needing to use the little girls room. He lets me go after a peck on the cheek and a warning not to fall in. Bastard. It happened one time and I was five. I swear that he's never going to let me forget it.

I wander through the store, trying not to be obvious about what or who I'm searching for, so when I almost fall on Edward, who is curled up on a bean bag chair and reading a book across from the wall of fish tanks, I feel a little less like a complete jackass. A little.

"What the--what the hell was that for?" he growls after I clumsily get to my feet and retreat from his personal space because he looks absolutely livid.

"I was just walking around Edward," I snap, half out of amusement, half out of irritation, and wave my hand in his direction, "I'm not the one lying in wait to kill someone! You could have fucking warned me that your were sitting there you know! I could have thought you were a zed and shot you!"

He glares at me and oh my fucking gods, he looks fuck hot in his wire-rimmed glasses. "I wasn't trying to kill anyone, and I don't think falling on a zombie would kill it Bella, so I'd change assault tactics if I were you," his mesmerizing jade orbs glimmer with a kind of frenzied energy as he rants, "For your information, I was just trying to read in one of the only quiet places I could find in this god forsaken place! And now even that's ruined, since you couldn't be bothered to watch where you were walking, so thank you very much for that!"

"What is your problem today Edward?" I sigh angrily, doing my damnedest not to lose myself in his fierce emerald orbs, "You were so nice to me earlier, and now you're treating me like I kicked your puppy or something," I can feel my eyes beginning to well up against my will, but I push on, "What did I do to piss you off? I thought we were friends...."

**Edward Masen-Forks WA**

A bitter laugh escapes me despite the morose expression on her beautiful face. "Friends, are you serious? Bella, you're a barely eighteen year old former high school student and I'm a twenty five year old doctor in my last year of medical residency who has just had a marriage fall apart on me; I highly doubt that I'd be a good friend to you. Furthermore, we have absolutely nothing in common, so it would be absurd to even try."

What the hell am I doing?

You know she's different, she's not some bubble-headed girl who does nothing but babble about make-up and what fads are popular currently. Instead of screaming and running away like most people her age would have done, she has fought to help get everyone what they need to survive without thinking of her own mortality. On top of that little gem, she is also smart, funny, unique, strong willed and just....perfect. What?! Where has your fucking head gone Mase--

"You---you don't want to be around me anymore?" her voice is alarmingly frail and uncertain as she interrupts my thoughts.

Immediately I'm afraid that she's going to break down because of me. I have to do this, she's little more than a child and Tanya's already proven that I'm not good enough for anyone. Not to mention, I can't betray the burgeoning trust these people are beginning to have in me by becoming embroiled in a relationship with an eighteen year old girl, even if it's only a platonic one. The aching in my chest flares as I resolve to do what I must.

"Bella, I'm no good for you, I'm not good for anyone right now," I confess, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose to counter the throbbing in my head, "I just split from my wife, what would people say if you and I were seen hanging around one another all the time?"

Her eyes remind me of chocolate pearls, their colors a chaotic maelstrom of emotion as the first tears teeter then fall onto her ivory cheeks. "I really like you and I don't give a damn about what people think about me Edward. Unlike most of these assholes, I actually take the time and get to know someone before judging them."

Shit, she likes me? My mouth tastes like ash as the next words tumble out of my mouth. "Well, I do have to worry about them." I inwardly bow my head in shame when she cringes and her fists curl into tight balls at her sides, "I'm a doctor Bella and the people I treat must be able to trust me to do my job. That means I have to avoid potential problems in my social life as well, especially under the current circumstances."

"Oh, I understand now," the beautiful creature in front of me sighs, her eyes dropping to her feet, "I'm one of those potential problems. An eighteen year old social reject who happens to have two gay guys as best friends. I can understand where an upstanding guy like yourself wouldn't want to get caught slumming it with someone like me. I'd hate to screw up your perfect life." She gives me a bitter smile and is careful not to touch me as she walks by, "Don't worry your pretty little head coppertop, I won't bother you any more. Have a nice life, or whatever this is now."

"No, that's not what—dammit Bella, could you stop for a fucking minute?" I try to grab her arm before she gets too far, but she shrugs me off and gives me a glare that could freeze the ocean. I feel something metallic, cold and hard against my wind pipe. Where the hell did she get a straight razor?

"Don't ever fucking touch me again Masen, or I will slit your throat without a second thought," she sneers, pressing the edge of the blade against my skin a little harder to emphasize her words.

"I'm sorry," I choke out, apologizing for anything and everything I've done in the past few minutes.

"Not yet, you're not," I hear her whisper just before she retracts the razor and stalks off at a furious pace.

"Fuck!" I throw the book I was reading as hard as I can down the aisle, not caring when it collides with the shelving at the end, causing their contents to come crashing to the floor. Why can't I do anything right anymore?!

"Dude, what the hell?" the sound of Jasper's calm voice freezes my rage in its tracks, "I know the first rule is cardio and all, but I think you're taking it a bit far, don't ya think?"

"I think I fucked up Jazz," I mumble and drop back down onto the bean bag, "Scratch that, I know I fucked up."

"Bella is a lot more fragile, emotionally at least, than she lets on," he qualifies while offering me a bottle of Coke, "She has kept the world at arm's length for so long, that when she actually allows someone to get close to her, every emotion is amplified, and it's usually the bad ones more so than the good ones unfortunately."

I take the offered drink somewhat graciously, opening it and taking a long draw from it before asking, "How did you know it was Bella?"

**Jasper Whitlock-Forks WA**

"The truth? I see the way you look at her when you think no one is watching," I slide myself down the fish tanks and settle onto the floor in front of Edward, "She does the same thing, you know? Even if shit ain't romantic between you yet, it will be eventually if you stop shooting yourself in the foot every chance you get."

"That's just it Jasper," he counters with an exasperated snort, "She is eighteen fucking years old, I'm twenty five and, for all intent and purposes, in the process of a divorce. On what planet does that make me wanting a friendship or something more than just a friendship with her okay?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants Doc, there ain't no way around that," I tell him honestly, "And the more you fight your heart, the more miserable you'll be."

"How did a kid like you get so savvy about relationships?" the clearly exhausted man before me abruptly asks.

"I pay attention," I pull a cigarette out and light it, then take a draw off of it before continuing, "And Edward, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but with the end of the world and everything, we're not exactly living by the old rules now. I mean this in the politest way possible, but you need to get your head out of your ass and recognize that the dichotomy of our lives and everything we've ever known about the world has been irrevocably altered."

"That helps me like none at all," he spits in irritation, "Could you please be a little more vague?"

I sit up and crack my back before snickering, "You know, maybe you aren't ready for Hurricane Isabella yet, grasshopper. She needs someone who can keep up with her and you seem awfully stupid for a guy who is supposed to be so smart."

Edward rolls his eyes, "Gee, thanks for the pep talk there Jasper, I feel loads better."

"Eddie, my man, you have been spouting off shit about being in your last year of residency and that you're in the middle of a divorce like that shit still matters," I really want to smack some sense into him right now, but resist the urge, "The world you fucking knew is gone, adios, sayonara, goodbye. Get used to it or you are going to lose your mind real fucking fast. Your predilection, your steadfast refusal to look passed the things the twenty-first century society has burned into your brain are going to get you killed, probably sooner than later, if you don't throw them away and recognize what you have now."

"But that's all I know," he murmurs, his crestfallen tone only reinforcing what I'm trying to make him see.

"Then adapt Edward, or fall along the wayside like so many other poor bastards that refused to change because those are the only options you have left, unless you want to go offer yourself up as zombie food of course," I finish with a shrug. He's going to do what he wants anyways, no matter what I say, and most likely is going to get himself killed while he's at it. I should probably start hoping that he doesn't take anyone down with him when he does.

"How can you know all of this? You little more than a kid yourself!" the crazed man before groans while tugging at the ends of his copper hair. I wonder if doing that gives him a headache? How long can he do it before he starts going bald?

"I might be young, but I've experienced a lot of shit in my life," I retaliate with a predatory smile, "But it doesn't take much to know more than someone who was born with a silver spoon in their mouth and had everything in their life given to them."

"You don't know anything about me," Edward growls, aiming a stony glare at me, "You have no idea what I've had to do to get where I am today so don't pretend that you do. Being part of a wealthy family isn't all it's cracked up to be, trust me on this."

"Not all it's cracked up to be huh? I bet your life has been a fucking cake walk in comparison to the life I've lived. What have you had to do to survive? To save someone elses' life? And I don't mean as a doctor, I mean as a human being. Have you ever had to kill someone to save another?"

He shakes his head, "I didn't fucking think so. You don't know shit about living a hard life Edward, you've had it too easy and it's turned your brains to mush. Let me tell you how hard life can be and then you can decide if I know what I'm talking about. Deal?"

He nods so I keep going after moving so that I'm less than a foot away from him, "I know that I shot that man in the head point blank to protect my girlfriend because he wouldn't keep his filthy fucking hands off of her. I watched the fucker die right in front of me before stealing his truck so that I had a way to take her away from her misery. I gave up the first fucking set of foster parents I ever had that actually gave a damn whether I had clean clothes or a hot meal that day, and I did it without one fucking ounce of regret because something in me seen that she was worth it and so much more."

"Why?" is the nearly inaudible inquiry to my short rant.

"Because..the moment I first laid eyes on her, I felt something stir in me that I sincerely believed didn't exist anymore. I had abandoned it when I was a little kid foraging for food in dumpsters. For the first time in so long..." I pull my bandanna off and drop it in my lap before scratching my scalp, I hate being this exposed.

"What did you feel?" his eyes are boring into mine, begging for me to answer.

"I felt hope."

**How'd you like them apples? Lol Hit the green button and let me know!!!!**


	12. Thank You's Target Practice andBait?

**No ownage on my behalf, I just enjoy dementing the characters for my own nefarious ends.**

**A/N: Today is February 28th and a lot of FF writers will be posting today as a heartfelt Thank You to our readers...I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 12**

**Edward Masen-Walmart**

"I felt hope," the young man finally answers, a wistful smile floating across his lips.

"He's not the only one," Alice's melodic voice trills as she sidles down the aisle and folds herself into her boyfriend's lap with the grace of a prima ballerina. When her violet eyes fall upon me, I can see the love she has for the one holding her close. "Can I ask you a question Edward?"

"Of course Alice," I readily answer, unable to resist her big, almond shaped eyes or fey like face.

"Why are so fixated on your and Bella's age difference and the opinions of the world around you?" her loving demeanor turns melancholy, "For something as wonderful as love, I would have thought a man like you would be able to rise above such trivial things."

"Alice, I barely know her, how can I love her?" I counter with curiosity and exasperation threading themselves through my words.

She giggles and shares a secretive look with Jasper, "Silly Edward. You've spent so long doing the logical thing, doing what was expected of you, instead of following your heart that you don't even know when it's calling out to you anymore."

"Is that how you knew Jasper was the one for you?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

Her pale cheeks flush and her gaze drops to the couple's intertwined hands, "Um, yes and no. Our situation was a little more......unusual."

"What do you mean? The incident with your attacker?" Not as unusual as she might think, especially if they were from a big city.

She shakes her head, making her dark locks bounce, "No, not that. That was merely the catalyst for our meeting. I mean that I loved Jasper before he ever saved me from that monster. You see, I had been dreaming of him since I was a little girl."

Denial, disbelief, and another helping of confusion roll over me. "Dreaming as in daydreaming about being with him or dreaming as in sleep-dreaming?"

"Both, if you still want me to be truthful," her tinkling laugh echoes along the aisle, "It didn't happen every night though, but every few months I'd have dreams about Jasper doing different things. This boy with white blonde hair sitting on the roof of a barn, watching the stars, or the same boy, his hair a little darker as he grew older, repairing a barb-wire fence in front of the most beautiful sunset." Her gaze shifts from her beloved back to me, "I didn't even know that he was real until he saved me from that man and yet I love him with everything that I am."

"And how did you react when you found out all this Jazz?" I feel obligated to ask since he seems less willing to give the information without prompting.

"It scared the shit outta me man," he admits with a tiny half smile, "but then I realized that she loved me for me and not what society or anything else makes me out to be. It's a liberatin' feeling man, letting go to all them preconceived notions of what to say and how to act. You ought to loosen the tie for a little bit and give it a shot, and who knows? You just might find that you like being free of all the crap that's been weighin' you down."

"But before you go running off on this little adventure, you should go and apologize to Bella for being so awful to her today," Alice's voice is gentle and forgiving, but her eyes harbor no such mercy, "She didn't deserve the way you treated her and we both know it."

"Yes ma'am," I find myself automatically answering as I stand and try to stretch the kinks out of my tired muscles.

The oddly paired lovers are quiet until I reach the end of the row when I hear Alice's voice again, "Oh, and Edward? If you hurt her again, I'll scratch your eyes out and feed them to you one by one. Bella is already my best friend, my sister, and I won't stand by and watch her get hurt."

"Fucking hell, I'm dealing with Harley Quinn and the Joker," I mutter to myself as I wave a hand back in acknowledgment and continue on my quest to find Miss Isabella Swan.

It's amazing how one bad day can spiral out of control like this. I was in a terrible mood when Bella left, started feeling better knowing she was safely back, and then my unwarranted jealousy over the way those boys were fawning over her caused me to run off like a spoiled child. I had no right to be upset over the attention that she was receiving, she wasn't my girlfriend, not like that would be possible anyways.

Why did I have to be such an ass when I told we that we couldn't be friends? I'd been trying to convince myself that this was for the best, but the look on her face when I said it... and she said she'd liked me and didn't care...how could I possibly know that she meant anything other than just friends because I pushed her away. I'm such an idiot, because with the world falling apart around us like it is, everyone could use as many friends as they can get right now.

It takes twenty minutes and asking nearly all of the other refugees to discern Bella's location and another ten for me to find the courage to go and try to talk to her. It's a pain in the ass convincing the guy at the bottom of the ladder to let me go up, but I must have looked every inch the desperate son of a bitch that I truly am, because he relents after only a few minutes of arguing. Now I just have to hope that she was bluffing about slitting my throat if I ever touched her again.

**Isabella Swan-Walmart**

_Crack! _There goes Mrs. Weber, the back of her head turned to hamburger. Guess me and Angela won't be having slumber parties at your house again anytime soon.

_Crack! _Sorry about your luck Ashley, better your brains sprayed across your ghoulish buddies than mine, you never really used them to begin with.

_Crack! _See you in hell Trent, hope your shitty taste in music changes by the time I arrive to get the party started.

I lower my rifle and kneel down below the protective half wall that encompasses the building so I can reload. I originally came up here to find some quiet and decipher what in the hell had just happened between Edward and I, but then the moans of the undead cannibals started grating on my nerves so I began taking their heads off.

In the beginning I tried to pretend it was Edward I was shooting, but there was one problem with my little game. As pissed off as I was at Edward for pulling his Doctor Jekyll/Mr. Hyde act on me, I still couldn't help but want to forgive him. Why? Because for some reason that I still haven't been able to figure out, he was already important to me. How in the hell did some guy I've barely known a week find a way to get to me like this?

A noise near the door that leads to the roof alerts me to someone coming up. I glance around for the guys on watch, but they're all accounted for. Then I see him.

Fuck my life.

"Bella?" His tousled red brown hair reflects the weak sunshine perfectly, giving him almost a bronze halo as he saunters towards me, hands jammed deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"Didn't I warn you that I was going to slit your throat if you came around me ever again?" I ask in the coldest possible voice I can muster while glaring through my sunglasses at him.

"Technically you said you would cut my throat if I ever touched you again, and I'm not touching you," he corrects with a slight smirk on his chiseled features, "I was hoping you'd let me apologize for being such a complete asshole earlier."

"What? Erm, fine, whatever, you're forgiven. Now piss off because I'm in the mood to kill shit and I can't be faulted if I forget that you're not a target," I snark and turn back to my game without checking to see if he's taken my advice.

"You're not a problem for me, I was wrong to insinuate that you were," he murmurs as I level the barrel at a man carrying a half eaten baby in his arms. It's nearly severed head swings back and forth like a morbid pendulum from the stringy pieces of tendon and skin while the tiny loops of its intestines draped over his rotting arm eerily resemble a rope of mini wieners.

_Crack!_ Buh-bye baby eater.

"What the fuck is it with the mood swings then?" I push as I expel the spent shell and line up another target, "I'm not a big fan of either physical or emotional whiplash and quite frankly I don't have the fucking time or patience to deal with you're PMSing while you get your shit together. It's not like I asked you to marry me or anything Edward...."

_Crack! _Toodles Principal Greene, I got to be the student that finally shut your obnoxious, green-toothed yap.

"I just said that I liked you and wanted to be your friend and you oh so graciously threw it in my face like I was trying to hump you in public or something."

"Fuck," he mutters and I can see him running his hands through his hair in the reflection of my lenses, "I'm sorry, okay? I fucked up royally Bella. My entire life fell apart on me in the span of a few days and I have no idea how to fix it. I fucked up because I'm so damn scared of what's happening all around me and there isn't a goddamn thing I can do about it! I'm a grown ass man with an IQ of 160 and a medical degree and yet I'm completely useless when it comes to saving those people!"

His face is almost maniacal as he steps closer to the ledge and peers down at the monsters who are calling out for our flesh and blood. "You want to know what's worse than that? Every time I fucking close my eyes to try and sleep, I keep feel like those fucking things are going to crash through the windows and eat me alive! I wake up, trying not to scream and my face is slimy with the tears I'd shed while begging for my life in my sleep! Can you understand what that feels like? You don't have to answer that, I know you can."

I set my rifle down against the barrier and turn to face him, not bothering to hide my ire or my confusion. "What the fuck does this have to do with anything you bitched at me for earlier? This is a whole new load of bullshit because you were caterwauling about your failed marriage, your social status, and your holier than thou job as a doctor and how people couldn't trust you if you were friends with me before. Stop talking out of both sides of your mouth Masen, before I decide to blow if off."

"I'm just trying to be completely honest with you," he implores, those entrancing eyes of his begging for me to understand his plight, "For some reason I feel this compulsion to tell you everything about me and I want to know the same about you..." his cheeks flush as he breaks our stare to fixate on the ground between us, "And that alone scares me more than anything else I've told you because I don't know what it means." He blows out a loud sigh, "I honestly don't know if I have the strength to stay away from you, no matter what the cost is."

"Then don't Ed--"

"Isabean, I need to talk to you sweets!" Jake's massive form materializes from around one of the air conditioning units, a pained expression on his usually smiling face.

I see Edward stiffen minutely as my best friend trots over to where we are standing, "Belly, your dad wants you downstairs. They've received a message from the others. Esme's dead. The Chief tried to tell them to come back, but they insisted on stopping at the school anyways because we don't know when another chance will come. He's really pissed off and wants us on stand-by in case we need to go save their asses."

"What the fuck are they thinking?! Are the fucking idiots trying to get themselves killed?!" I growl as I grab my gun and take off for the roof entrance, leaving Jake and Edward gaping after me.

**Seth Clearwater-Forks High School**

"Holy shit! That was Jessi Pierce! I had the biggest crush on her in the third grade!" I choke as the now faceless body slides into a mangled heap on the floor, leaving a thick streak of red on the wall.

"Well, I don't think you'll be getting a date from her any time soon buddy," Jack retorts with a sympathetic tone then scans the hallway we're currently standing in, "How much farther to the electronics room?"

"Down to the end of the hall, turn right, second door on the right," I gesture as I explain, "The lock on the door has been broken for years, from what I understand, so we'll have to be careful."

"Careful is my middle name," he chuckles and raises his pistols as Becky and Jane come out of the restoom, "Okay, Trent is actually my middle name, but I couldn't resist the cheesy ass moment. Lead on pup, we ain't got all day."

"Are all actors so corny or does he have the corner on that particular market?" I nudge his girlfriend as we pad down the corridor.

"You should have met the guys in his band," she whisper-laughs, earning a tiny grin from Jane, "He's the quiet one of the bunch. Except when he drank tequila. This one time, we were at a party, when Jack and his friend Kell were shnockered on the stuff and decided that they wanted to sword fight from the huge chandelier in the foyer. Of course there weren't any swords, so they raided the cleaning closet and got broo--"

"Becks, quit making shit up about me and filling the kid's head with your lies," Jack hisses in mock anger right as we make the turn into the hall holding our destination.

Suddenly a scuffling from the classroom we're passing causes Jane to jump and swivel her gun towards the door. "I can't see anything!" she insists, frantically searching for the source of the noise.

"Hold on, let me check," Jack presses his cheek against the glass for a few seconds before letting out an elated yelp. "It's a dog guys! We have to get it out of there!"

Before I can say anything, he turns the knob and a snowy furred pit-bull pushes itself through the gap. The thing leaps at Becky, who was in front of the dog when it burst out, and begins licking at her hands while madly wagging its tail.

"How did it get in here?" Jane demands, eyeing the canine warily even though she knows that animals can't carry the infection.

"It probably came in searching for food and got stuck in there," I answer with a shrug, "It's not like there is much preventing the animals from wandering in and out of places like this. We'd better hurry or Emmett's going to skin us." I glare at the dog, who is still bouncing happily around an amused Becky, "That's enough shit out of you. Sit." It promptly sits back on its haunches, with ears perked and ready for the next command.

"This door here?" Jack inquires, pointing towards the next portal in line, and I nod my head yes. Becky and Jack take the lead and I resist an eye roll when Becky pats her thigh and the beast bounds after her.

We catch a break in the classroom. It ends up being devoid of any undead so we hastily get the available rolling carts loaded to max capacity and bust our asses to meet the others at the rendezvous point. We had managed to park the vehicles in the gymnasium, since it had large bay doors for moving school equipment in and out, so we're not surprised to find the other group filling the back of the moving truck with newly acquired goods.

Emmett takes a long look at our new friend as we move to assist. He starts making me nervous by staying quiet, but finally squelches our fear when he nods and offers an approving smile. "She's a real beauty, not much more than a pup. Her and Felix should get along nicely," he comments while patting her head gently, "Anyone give her a name yet?"

We shake our heads no, "Well, she's going to need a name that is easy to yell so she doesn't get confused when we call for her," he kneels down and peers into her bright blue eyes, "But it can't be something you would say in normal conversation either because that would also confuse her."

"I vote on calling her Rabbit," Becky interjects, not noticing Jack performing a face palm over her left shoulder.

"Why don't we call her Bait?" Allen chimes in with an impish grin, "I always wanted to name my kid that, but this would work just fine for me."

"Why don't you shut your trap and worry about naming the damn dog after we get someplace a little more safe?" Mischa grinds out between clenched teeth, "This place is giving me the creeps, and that's a really fucking hard thing to do."

"I second that," I grumble and toss the last box into the truck, "My sister and the Chief are probably on the verge of sending a search party out after us and I'm still more scared of Leah than I am the zed's."

I swing myself up into the truck and extend a hand out to Jane, who grabs it and pulls herself in beside me. I see Mischa helping Carlisle into the Hummer behind Emmett, while the floor under me begins to vibrate as Allen brings the vehicle roaring to life. As we pull out into the fading light, I lose myself in Jane's excited ramblings about getting back to her son.

With all of our hard gotten gains stacked all around me, is it wrong to think that despite losing Esme, that today ended up being a lot better than I could have hoped for?

**I just want to take a sec and thank all of my readers again, you guys are the best! If I suddenly disappear, it's because the ff higher ups are pissed off at me again (thank the LU as well lol). Luckily you can also find me over at the Writer's Coffee Shop, same bat time, same bat station.**


	13. Missing

**I don't own anything copyrighted, but I do have a signed copy of my friend M's new book, Angel Lies *cue squealing***

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 13**

**Rosalie Hale-Walmart**

"I don't know what he sees in that little slut," Tanya whines in her nasally soprano as Bella, Edward, and Jake dart by, no doubt heading towards the Chief, by the look of things, "She's just using him because he's one of the few almost nice looking men here. When she gets bored with his lack of creativity, she'll drop him faster than her crusty underwear and move on the the next dumb ass."

"Tanya, I'm not going to tell you again, shut the fuck up," I snap, tired of hearing the woman complain that her ex husband is paying more attention to Bella than her, "Bella isn't a slut and if I hear you infer that she is one more time, I'm going to kick you in the cunt."

"You wouldn't dare hit a pregnant woman," Tanya maliciously smirks, "Especially with the drastic reduction of humans and all."

"Try me bitch," I push away from the card table I'd been perusing inventory sheets on and stroll over to where she has herself sprawled out onto a pile of throw pillows like some sort of Egyptian queen, "I will have no problem getting rid of someone that has proved themselves useless except when it comes to using up our supplies."

She sits up, forgetting that she'd been complaining of a back ache ten minutes ago, "I'm useful..."

"I mean besides a mobile mattress for people to catch STD's from," I cut her off with a vicious snarl, "And your incessant whining doesn't count either. Tell me one teeny tiny little thing that you do around here that makes you useful, can you do that?"

"I-I..." she stammers, her eyes growing wide with fear as I hover over her.

"Hey Rosalie, could you do me a favor and pretend to be a nice person for a little while? That whole sexy-scary thing you got going is going to give all the guys a heart attack," Bella intercedes with a snicker. I spin around to see her strolling up with Jared and Jacob flanking her, "Let Tanya think about me whatever she wants, I know who and what I am. Besides, she's just pissed off that she isn't getting her way and is trying to blame me for Edward not wanting to deal with her anymore."

"Whether you like it or not, not all of this is about how big of a bitch I am," Tanya growls, recovering from her bout of fright, "I made a mistake and that self righteous son of a bitch throws me to the wolves, never mind all of the times he's screwed up and I forgave him. How would you feel if your husband proved to you time and again that his job, his colleagues, hell, damn near everything, was more important than you? And what would you do if, night after night, you went to bed alone after listening to him just hours before promising that this was the night he was going to be home on time?"

Crap. She's making sense. "But Bella had nothing to do with that, why target her?" I challenge while trying to force the sliver of sympathy I feel away.

"He's still my husband Rosalie, so of course I'm going to get pissed off at whomever he chooses to stroke his bruised ego with," she answers with an annoyed eye roll, "If you were in my position, would you be any different?"

"You're the one who cheated on him, not the other way around, so you don't have any right to judge his actions or the people he converses with," Bella sighs and shakes her head, "I don't have any arguments about his obsessiveness when it comes to his job, but Tanya, you knew how things were going to be when you married Edward, so you can't really complain about it."

"I thought I knew," the red head corrects, "But nothing prepares you for the all consuming misery that eats at you day after day after day......" she wipes her now glistening eyes with a tissue and turns her head up to her pseudo-enemy, "I'm not a bad person, I swear, it's just that it kills me to see him laughing and snuggling up to someone else like I, we, never existed."

"No matter how much it fucking hurts, you have no right to take it out on Bella," I surmise then slide my bat into the leather loop on my belt. I go to say something else, but notice Seth's ebony locks pass by and change my mind, "Now, if this little soiree is over, I heard that the others got back a little while ago so I'm going to hunt down Emmett and blow off some steam."

"Condoms are over by the pharmacy," Jared lilts as I walk away, earning him a middle finger in return.

I find the burly marine in one of the automotive bays, peering into the engine of his H3. "You got back a hell of a lot faster than I thought. The way Bella ran by a little while ago, it sounded like you guys were going to be gone a few hours longer."

"The damn radio was on the wrong frequency and no one heard the message until we were almost in the parking lot," he answers, still distracted by his vehicle.

"So what seems to be the problem with your truck Sarge?" I inquire while trying to guess what has him so perplexed.

"The damn engine sounds like it has a miss in it. I didn't notice it until right before we got back," he grumbles, obviously embarrassed about something, "I'm a fucking helicopter pilot, not a mechanic."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I am then," I chortle and nudge his broad shoulder, "It sounds like your spark plugs and wires might need changed. Let me see what I can find and I'll show you how to fix it."

"Every time I think that you cannot get any more perfect, you go and prove me wrong," Emmett laughs as I gather the tools necessary to check his vehicle, "I swear to all that is holy, if you keep this up, I might have to marry you Rosalie Hale."

I roll my eyes and reach for one of the blue work shirts to put on so I don't ruin my own. "Yeah, yeah, whatever jarhead. Here's a little warning for you then. If you say something like that to me again without showing me a ring, I might have to circumcise you a second time," I ignore his appreciative stare as I finish tying the shirt at my waist and begin pulling my hair up in a loose bun.

"What kind of ring would you like me to present? Diamond? Sapphire? Ruby?" the big guy challenges, the bright smile on his face bringing out the boyish dimples on his cheeks, "I'm just asking because it's going to be damn hard to find a piece of jewelry on this planet that's even half as beautiful as you are."

"Ask me again after you've proven you can act older than a ten year old who has just discovered the differences between girls and boys," I fire back whilst turning my focus to his truck, "And stop staring at my ass before I poke your eyes out with this screwdriver."

**Carlisle Cullen-Walmart**

"I'm sorry Doc, but we can't afford to be splitting our group up between here and the hospital," Charlie sighs and takes a drink of his coffee that has long since grown cold, "Maybe in a few weeks we can give it shot, when more of us are a little more capable at defending ourselves, but until then, we stay put unless absolutely necessary."

"Why wait for more reanimated to find their way into the hospital and make it harder to clean out?" I argue, already tired of this farce, "If we clean it out now, it will be infinitely easier than if we tried it in two or three weeks."

"Because right now we would have to send the best fighters we have, leaving everyone here at the store vulnerable to attack," Allen explains in a slightly annoyed tone, "And, unfortunately, we've reached the point that zombies aren't the only ones out there that will be trying to get in here. Soon enough, we will start having to deal with displaced people from all over who want inside of this impromptu fortress."

"Well, if they did come, we could put them to work cleaning the hospital out," I growl, refusing to give in on the matter, "You said that everyone had to be useful and what's more useful that making the hospital habitable again? It would be a hell of a lot safer than this place and we would have more room to house the refugees."

"He makes a good point Charlie," Leah confesses, giving the Chief an apologetic look, "If we could clear out all of the undead and get everything moved over there, I have no doubts that we could survive indefinitely. There are whole rooms that we could use as greenhouses to grow food in year round and it already has two huge water towers that are river fed so that solves our water problem."

"What about electricity? No matter how many generators we take from Newton's, there won't be enough to power an entire hospital," Michael interjects, having taken in every word and processed them before speaking.

"Well, Forks General made a show of hopping on the eco-friendly bandwagon last year and installed three wind powered turbines to offset their power consumption, so that makes stuff easier in that department Mike," Leah qualifies, "I know that's still not enough, but it helps immensely in the long run. Maybe if we shut off power to everything but the basic stuff like freezers, the laundry room, and the kitchen...."

"What about heating it?" Charlie questions his girlfriend, who seems to be on a roll.

"Between the kitchen and the laundry room, the lower levels should be fine, for the most part," she answers while wearily rubbing her eyes, "But we could always raid that place by the hardware store, you know, the one that sells wood stoves and fireplaces? We could haul them back on a flat bed, winch them up the side of the building, then set them up on the different levels. I know there wouldn't be enough for the whole building, but if we saved some of the levels purely for storage and knock out a few walls for living space, we wouldn't have to heat all of them individually."

"I know some of us want to take up residence in the school, which isn't a bad idea, but we're closer to the hospital. In my opinion, it would be easier to start working on the school from a base at the hospital since it's about halfway between both places," I try to convince them. I really don't give a damn where else they want to go as long as I can get back to my Esme and begin working on the cure again.

Our stand off is unexpectedly brought to a halt when Mischa enters the room, wild eyed and cursing like a sailor. "Has any of you seen Liam or Maggie? I've been asking around, but no one's come across them since our meeting about the raid. Before you ask, I've checked with the guys on the roof and they didn't see anyone leave aside from us in the trucks, and I believe them, but I also think it's possible that the kids may have gotten through while the guys were distracted with clearing us a path to get back inside. "

"Get everyone together and inform them that we have two missing," Charlie commands her, rising from his rolling office chair and reaching for his service pistol, "I hope they didn't do something stupid like try to make a break for it."

"You and me both Chief," she agrees as we file out of the office and head into the main area.

While we follow Charlie, Leah goes over to the customer service area and announces over the PA system that we're gathering for another meeting. Although I don't outwardly voice my suspicions, I have a distinct feeling that the two wayward college students are far beyond our help already.

**Charlie Swan-Walmart**

As Mischa's words sink in, my gut tells me that we are too late. I try to shake it off, hoping that I'm wrong, though I seldom am. It stings as I recall their mother Siobhan, the imposing six foot tall Irishwoman who ran the only bowling alley in town. She was a no nonsense kind of person and took it as a personal responsibility to watch out for the kids who frequented her establishment.

The swirling chocolate of my daughters eyes baring down on me brings me up short. "What crazy shit is going on now dad?" Bella inquires in a low voice.

"Maggie and Liam are missing," I confess, my tone matching hers as to not draw attention, "Mischa thinks they may have slipped out when her and the others came back from their trip."

She gives a barely perceptible nod, then looks at me with an inquisitive expression, "Didn't their mom run the bowling alley? Do you think that's where they went? To get their mom?"

I shrug, ignoring the weariness slowly but surely creeping through my body, "It's possible kiddo, but since I wasn't in on the plan, I can't say for sure. I don't have enough facts yet to try and make an educated guess."

She pats my arm affectionately, "Spoken like a true cop Chief Dad." Her soft laugh coaxes a chuckle out of me as well.

The rest of our motley crew is gathered up within the fifteen minutes or so I spent talking to my daughter. As soon as things quiet down enough to speak, I solemnly announce the news of the missing teens, which results in more tears and a handful of cries to go find them. Following what would be standard police procedure when a person is reported missing, I manage to persuade them to sweep the store one last time before jumping to any conclusions. After a thorough search of the building yields no results, it takes me, Emmett, Bella, Jake, and Jared to dissuade them from going out and throwing their lives away for people that we are not certain to be alive still.

"Look," Jake growls at Stefan, a scrawny ass security guard that is currently being held a foot off of the ground by his collar, "I know how hard it is to have to sit back and do nothing. My dad, my sister Rachel, and her fiance Paul were on the rez when this shit happened. Jared's older sister Claire and her husband Quil are there as well, so don't even start about how cold we're being. None of us are going on a suicide mission to rescue two idiots that are probably dead by now."

"Easy Jake," I carefully ease the terrified rent-a-cop out of the angry Indian's grasp, push him out of harm's way, and turn the distraught kid towards me, "You need to calm down son because if someone as big as you starts panicking, everyone else will take that as confirmation that something bad is happening and lose their shit right along with you. I know you're torn up, I am too, your dad is my best friend, but we have to hold off until not so many eyes are on us before we can have our own meltdowns. Understand me?"

A single tear escapes his left eye and trails down his cheek, betraying his emotional state, but he nods then slowly backs away and makes a bee line for his boyfriend. With a resigned sigh and a heavy heart, I face the wall of fearful faces once again, "Jake's right. We will not be conducting any rescue missions for anyone that leaves here of their own volition. If you want to go, then by all means follow what you believe is right, but know that we will not come to save you if you run into trouble nor will you be allowed to take any of our firearms along for the ride. We have to protect ourselves against the threat standing literally right outside the walls of our haven, and we must do so with extreme prejudice under the current circumstances."

I ignore the few mutterings and whispered curses uttered in response to my words, but I make sure to remember the faces of those who seem to be struggling the most with what was said, they could be a source of trouble down the road if we're not careful.

As the meeting devolves into more mundane issues like supply rationing and chore schedules, I allow myself to zone out for a while and be content to watch the children play with Felix and Rabbit. The upbeat personalities of both canines keep the kids laughing and horsing around as if they weren't stuck in the middle of a Walmart while the world comes to an end right outside of its doors. The delightful sounds lull me into a state of calm until I feel the world start slipping away into the darkness of sleep.

**I've come across yet another fan fic site that are helping people post their stuff, go check it out and see for yourself http://www(dot)rougefanfic(dot)ning(dot)com/**


	14. Two Months

**Only the plot, Mischa, and Allen belong to me.**

**WARNING: There is some pretty sick shit that goes on at the end of the chapter in Carlisle's POV. Not for the faint of heart or the weak of stomach. **

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 14**

**Emmett McCarty-Forks General Hospital**

November 13

The date on my Babes on Bikes mini calender is a glaring reminder that it has been exactly two months since Mischa, Allen, and I had watched the video that trumpeted the beginning of the end of everything I'd ever known. Two months since wars stopped being about race, religion, sexuality, or social status. Two months since humanity was forced to set aside all of the trivial bullshit and join together to survive.

It's a sobering thought that it took the end of the world for people to realize that it doesn't matter if someone is black or white, gay or straight, a devout Catholic or an atheist as long as they fight as hard as you do to stay alive for another day. I release a low sigh as I close the small calender and stuff it back into my jacket's inner pocket.

"The top level is finally clear Em," Rosalie's sweet voice coerces me from my heavy thoughts, "You can finally get to that chopper on the roof and I'll finally get a chance to see these mad skills you've been boasting about."

"It only took us a month to clear the hospital top to bottom, I'm seriously amazed," I smile while shrugging on my pack and hoisting my rifle, "Oh, and it's only boasting if you can't back it up. That won't be a problem for me cupcake."

"Oh really?" she snickers and I bite back a groan as I catch a glimpse of her pink tongue darting over her devilishly inviting blood red lips. "You'd better prove it then Sarge, because I'm having trouble believing it."

"Don't you dare start doubting me now Rosie," I slide my hands around her waist and kiss her furiously until she is panting for breath before relinquishing my hold on her.

In spite of the world being overrun by the zed virus and the loss of friends and family along the way, I still count myself amongst the luckiest people in the world, living or dead. Kissing my Rosie makes me feel like that every time she touches me. Call me pussy-whipped or whatever you'd like, but I know you'd feel the same way as I do if you were ever a lucky enough bastard to have Rosalie Hale kiss you.

"Oh my god, my eyes are burning! What is it with you straight people trying to eat each other's faces off all the damn time? No one wants to see that!" Jared crows from the doorway.

Rose and I break apart at the sudden interruption; her with a chuckle, me with a groan. I keep a hand on her waist and pull in front of me because I know I'd never hear the end of it out of Jared if he caught sight of the massive tent my fatigues have going on right now.

"Did you want something specific Chief Rainbow Bright, or did you come in to watch me molest my girl? What would Jakeypoo think?" I ask in as calm of a tone as I can muster.

He rolls his eyes and points to the large windows that are giving us a spectacular view of the setting sun, "Charlie radioed and wanted to know if we were going to make it back before dark or if we are going to stay the night and head back in the am."

"We're staying the night, it's the safer thing to do," I inform him, earning a nod, "Somebody has to stay and make sure those fires don't spread out and bite us on the ass overnight, not to mention most of us are just too damn tired to be driving. We'll start back after we've all had a good night's sleep."

"That's pretty much what Allen said, but he asked me to check with you and make sure," he replies and performs and extravagant bow, "I'll get out of your hair now so you can continue fondling one another in peace."

As the door closes, my buxom blonde wriggles herself out of my grasp then turns to plant a kiss on my nose, "I've got to get back to work myself Sarge, I promised Seth and Jane that I would help make dinner."

"What if I said that I'm not hungry for food?" I taunt and playfully paw at her supple denim clad rear.

She slaps my hands away and dances towards the door, her eyes sparkling with mirth, "Then I'd have to tell you that you are going to have to wait until the troops are fed before you get dessert."

"Evil woman," I mutter as she slips into the hallway, which is teeming with the sounds of our group setting up our improvised camp for the night.

I take a minute to will away the massive wood I've had plaguing me all day, but it takes me thinking about my grandma naked to finally make it wither and die. Poor thing's probably traumatized for life now, but it's the price I have to pay to be able to function around my girl.

I make my rounds, checking on everyone and doing a head count because you can't be too careful these days. My jaw damn near hits the floor when I see Jane and Seth sitting in a corner together, their pinkies curled together as they quietly chat.

"Damn, go Seth," I murmur appreciatively to myself after giving the standard head nod and a reminder that they're on chow detail while passing by them on my way to the head.

Did you ever notice that when you are in a pubic bathroom that shit starts feeling creepy when you are alone even though you're perfectly fine at home?

I try to shrug off my innate wariness after checking the stalls and ensuring that I'm not going ot be eaten while taking a piss. After unzipping and letting the dragon go, I close my eyes and try to attempt the feeling of buoyancy returning.

A sound to my left causes Mischa to be met with the muzzle of my pistol. "Ease the fuck up Em, if I wanted to fuck you or kill you, I've had plenty of chances for both before now."

I holster my gun and return to my previous task, not bothered whatsoever by her presence, "What the hell do you want then, if you're not here to play with the cock monster?"

She takes her time, lighting her cigarette with a match and narrowly missing my pride and joy when she tosses the flaming stick into the urinal. "Oh please spare me the bullshit. You call that little thing your cock monster? I'll have to remember to give Rosalie some extra batteries when we get back."

"Are you going to annoy me to death or do you plan on getting to a point any time soon?" I zip up and turn to her, expectant.

"Bella radioed from the store and asked if we could see the fire that sprung up at the airport from here," she takes a drag from her cigarette and exhales slowly for a more dramatic effect, "We can see it crystal fucking clearly, for your information, but there isn't shit we can do about it."

Fuck me running. There goes any chance of refueling the chopper unless we are willing to fight our way to the small airport on the reservation.

"There ain't much anyone can do when it gets hot enough for jet fuel to burn," I agree while flushing and strolling over to the sinks lined up along the wall to wash my hands, "Set up a few people to keep an eye on which direction it's burning. Does the Chief have a contingency plan if the wind turns it on the town?"

She shrugs a shoulder, "I think he's more worried about our only way out of this area being cut off by the blaze. I checked the maps, his concern is legit. If we try going north, we'll be overrun by zombies because both of the roads lead through Port Angeles. The reservation is out as well because it has no truly secure structures, and if the Quileutes did manage to make one, there will not be enough room for all of us."

Shit.

"Alright, I'm going to call Charlie and see how he wants this handled because I'd rather not be scrambling blindly when the shit hits the fan," I grumble and head towards the room where the radio's been set up.

**Bella Swan-Walmart**

"Coffee to sooth the savage Swan?" Edward offers, shoving a travel mug in my face. "You're so used to the desert heat, I figured you'd be freezing your ass off."

I accept the steaming brew with a grateful hum and tear my eyes away from the inferno lighting up the southern sky. "I was never a big fan of winter, just ask my dad if you don't believe me Masen," I add when he snorts in disbelief, "This is probably summer weather in Chicago though."

He shakes his head no after taking a drink of his java, "No, it's still too warm little Chief."

I fail miserably at containing my chuckle and swat him in the arm, "You are so full of shit Edward, you know that?"

"Not about you," he mumbles in a low voice then coughs and nods in the direction of the fire, his voice stronger as he asks, "Do you think it could come this way?"

I bob my head in affirmation, "It depends on the wind, but yes it could most definitely turn and start burning through the town. I figure until it burns itself out, we're going to have to be prepared to cut and run at a moment's notice."

He eases himself into the camp chair beside me and I tentatively rest my head on his shoulder. Our relationship, or whatever it is, has been growing slowly over the past few months, but it's only been in the last two weeks or so that we've ventured farther than the occasional hug or kiss on the forehead.

"I'm worried B," he confesses after a long silence, "That fire is sure to drive more stenches this way and everyone is split up between here and Forks General. What are we going to do if one of us starts getting overrun?"

I rub my free hand up and down his arm in an effort to comfort, "That's why we keep the semi's packed and ready to go Edward. We have two waiting for us right now and so does the crew over at the hospital. I'm not saying that there isn't a chance that something bad will happen, but we have to stay calm and remember that each of us are doing every thing that is humanly possible to prevent it."

Edward's head swivels and his eyes look like green fire in the dying light, "How do you stay so hopeful? No, wait, I have a better question. What makes you so goddamn fearless when you live in a horror movie come to life? Don't you have even an ounce of self preservation left?"

This time I don't bother trying to stop my laughter, but I do attempt to smother it in the arm of his jacket for appearances sake. "Self preservation? What's that?" I snort in amusement, "I lost that right around the time I started cliff diving with the two retards I call my best friends. Don't look at me like that," I growl when his eyes darken and his mouth transforms into a flat line on his chiseled face, "Honestly Edward, I can best sum it up from a movie I saw when I was a kid. The gods decided your fate long ago and you can run and hide in a hole if you like, but you won't live a moment longer than you were intended."

"So you're telling me that you're not scared because you believe that you won't die until you're time is up?" he inquires, the emotions on his face and tone a mixture of humor, disbelief, and something akin to awe, I think. "That's seriously messed up," he surmises when I nod in agreement with his words. "I swear you are like no one I've ever met Bella. You never say or do anything I expect."

"At least I'm not boring," I quip while elbowing him playfully, "I don't think I'd have kept your attention this long if I weren't bat shit crazy."

His lush lips press against my temple, a perfect match to his husky voice, "I'm not denying that you're crazy, but you would have my undivided attention even if you weren't. Two months ago I don't know how I'd live with you clouding my senses, but now I don't know how I'd survive this nightmare without you. Bella..."

"Aw, aren't you adorable," I snicker, waiting for the punch line.

To my surprise, the quirky doctor quickly sets down his coffee and cups my cold cheek with his overheated hand, "I want to give you and me a chance at something more than friendship. I can't promise that I won't screw up, but I will promise that I will never ever make you feel unwanted, I learned my lesson the hard way with that. Could you ever see me as more than your friend after everything I've done or am I too late?"

My mind explodes into a flurry of clashing thoughts. He wants me? How can he want me, I'm only eighteen? What about Tanya? He hasn't shown anything but interest in the health of her child since they stopped fighting all the time. But what if it's because the dating pool is so restricted now and he's doing this because he's out of choices? Does he know how I feel about him? Fuck, Jake and Jared's going to kill him if this goes badly.

Wait a damn minute. He asked if he was too late? No. Not fucking possible. He's an asshole sometimes and definitely OCD when it comes to being a doctor, but the bastard has been firmly lodged in my head since the day I seen his coppery hair in the parking lot.

"No," I whisper, then gasp when I see the hope in him begin to wither.

"I'm—I have to---," Edward stammers and begins getting to his feet when I grab his arm and pull him back down.

"No, you're not too late," I firmly state, not allowing my grip on his jacket to loosen until he sighs in relief and relaxes back into the chair, "Yes, I'd like to give us a chance too, but I have to warn you that Jake and Jared will kill you if this ends badly."

"If this ends up going badly, I will gladly hand myself over to them," he confesses, a smirk playing across his features, "May I kiss you now Isabella?"

I lean forward until my lips ghost over his, "You never need ask Edward."

When we connect, the current that is ever flowing between us amplifies, but it only adds to the heaven that is Edward Masen kissing me.

**Carlisle Cullen-Forks General Hospital**

My beloved's familiar growls greet me as I slip, unnoticed by the others, into the office that has become her home. "I'll be in shortly love," I call out to her, taking care not to drop the squirming bag on my shoulder as I move the barricade into place.

Once I'm satisfied that we won't be disturbed, I fish a key from my pocket and move to unlock the door to my Esme's room. It's been days since she last ate, but this is the first time I'd been able to get something for her. I set the extra, unmoving bag right outside the portal so that it is withing easy reach later on while pushing the key into the lock and turning the knob.

My heart soars as her face comes into view. It has taken weeks to be able to overlook the leather gag and mitts I had to put on her, but now I barely notice them. Even the chains around her neck and wrists are barely perceptible in this light. "I brought food and a fresh change of clothes," I answer her inquisitive growl as I step in and sit the duffel down a few feet away. "You tore the dress you have on sweetheart so I'm going to change it. We can't have you looking like a mess when the antidote is ready, now can we?"

Her milky eyes shift from me to zero in on the squirming bag on the floor and I laugh in amusement, "I thought men were the ones who thought with their stomachs darling? I guess that goes to show that you can't believe everything you hear."

With a practiced move, I push the bag within her reach, not startled at all when her hunger driven keening rises a few octaves as she crouches and begins trying in vain to tear open the canvas bag. I open the zipper, mindful to stay off of her predatory radar, then quickly release the buckles on her gag.

In a flash, she grabs her meal and digs in with the enthusiasm of a toddler put before ice cream. I can't help but smile at her moans of happiness as she devours her food. I'm saddened that I couldn't procure anything bigger, this dinner being a quaint thirty five pounds, not counting the full diaper its wearing, but her last food source died before I could bring them to the hospital from their home a half mile away.

I wait patiently for my love to finish her food before stripping its head from its body with a shovel and deftly replacing the gag on her so I can clean up the mess. "You are such a dirty girl sometimes," I gently chide her as I tie the last garbage bag and turn to face her, "We're going to have to work on your tables manners once you're well again my dear."

She is straining in her restraints, eager for a second course, but all I can offer is a heartfelt kiss placed on her gag, "I'm sorry love, that's all for right now. I promise that I won't let you go so long without eating again."

I use her tense stance to my advantage, using a knife to cut her ravaged dress off of her lean frame. After slathering her in her favorite scented lotion, careful not to break her fragile skin and sneaking in a few loving kisses, I slip a soft pink sundress up her body and tie the straps over her pale shoulders.

All too soon though, I cannot resist her siren's call. I unbuckle my utility belt and let it fall to the floor as I unfasten by pants and slide my tormented arousal into her cool body, pausing only to roll on a condom. Her rhythmic, sensual growls spurn me to an ever faster pace, knowing that she is gaining pleasure from our coupling, even in her altered state. I know we shouldn't make love while she is ill, but my love, my need for her is so great these days and we have so little time together as it is. I'm ashamed that I cannot last as long as I once could, spilling my seed into her within minutes of our joining, but am comforted by the knowledge that we can work on our stamina together once she is cured.

"Soon you'll be all better my love," I murmur against her neck, giving her one last kiss as our bodies part.

"Hey Doc, we're staying here tonight," Mischa's voice informs me over the walkie talkie.

I toss the used prophylactic in the garbage before refastening my pants around my waist and grabbing the radio, "That's excellent Mischa. I'll be in my lab if anyone needs me."

"Can do, dinner is in an hour," she answers.

"Roger," I reply then drop the radio back into my bag.

"Well, I guess we'll have the night sweetheart," I tell the love of my life before disposing of the remains of her meal and getting to work.

**Let me be the first to say eewwww!!!!!!!! But this is a horror story written by your resident nutball...Did you expect anything normal??? Oh, and I did warn you.**


	15. Where There Is Smoke

**I must announce the debut of a new Zombie Girl!!! Talipatra has decided to try her hand at the wide, wonderful world of zeds! I strongly urge you to go check it out! Her take on z's is really fucking cool and disturbing! **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5815021/1/Life_in_the_AZ

**There's two new POV's this chapter and one of them is dedicated to my buddy Labbit. You'll know which one I mean ;-) The second POV is for my hubby, who has become a big supporter of J and J!**

**More A/N at the bottom! Read at your own risk!**

**Now on with the previously scheduled carnage!**

**Oh yeah, I own nothing but the plot!**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 15**

**Jasper Whitlock-Walmart**

"I swear that there is something going on with Carlisle," Alice whispers, her head resting against my chest, "I can feel it in my bones."

I rest my cheek against the top of her head and watch her idly play with our intertwined fingers for a minute or two before breaking the silence. "Like what sprite?"

"I can't tell for sure, that's some of the problem," she blows out a frustrated sigh, "He keeps obsessing about Esme and every once in a while I get flashes of random people, but it doesn't get any clearer, no matter how hard I try."

"He is trying to find a cure to the virus that killed the woman he loved Ali, maybe this is his way of coping, " I attempt to reassure my pint size soul mate.

"If you say so sweetheart," she murmurs into the darkness, "I'm sorry for bugging you with my crazy nonsense again."

I easily find her face and kiss her waiting lips, "It's not crazy nonsense, worrying about someone darlin', especially when they've gone through so much."

Within minutes, her breathing slows down and evens out as sleep finds her. She doesn't even stir when Felix curls up on the bed at her feet. After resolving to check in on Carlisle when he gets back from the hospital, I follow shortly after.

"Jasper, you need to get up, it's time for your shift," Leah's voice accompanies the gentle shaking that has roused me from my very nice dream of Alice and I on a sunny, zombie free beach, in Cancun.

I check my watch to find that I've overslept by an hour. Crap. I slide out from under Alice and pull my shirt over my head, "Shit, sorry Leah, I forgot to set my alarm."

"It's alright Jazz, you needed the rest," she moves towards another cot while I shove my boots on, "Just don't fall asleep on guard duty or Charlie will skin you."

"I won't," I mumble and shuffle out after retrieving my gun belts and strapping them on.

I give Alice a kiss on her cheek and, after getting a thermos of coffee as a peace offering for my tardiness, make my way to the roof top where the Chief is already standing vigil. He reminds me of a comic book superhero, standing with one foot on the ledge and his rifle resting across his leg while he scans the area, a stoic expression on his weathered face. I don't think anyone would doubt his years as an Army Ranger if they witnessed this for themselves.

"Sleep well son?" his gravelly tenor is truly inquisitive instead of condescending.

"Yessir. I brought more coffee," I reply, internally giving a sigh of relief as Charlie smiles at the large thermos I shove into his hand.

"Good thinking Jasper," Charlie snickers and gives me a knowing look, "You always catch more flies with honey than you do vinegar."

I lower my eyes to my feet, a bit embarrassed at being caught trying to bribe him, "Sorry Chief, I was just tryin' to make sure you weren't gonna kick my ass for bein' late."

"You're a growing boy Jasper, you need all the sleep you can get," he qualifies then takes a drink of his bitter brew before continuing, "Besides, no one wants to crawl out of bed when they've got someone as pretty as your girl next to them. Just don't make a habit of it."

"No sir," I automatically answer, relief washing over me.

As the comfortable silence begins to stretch, I find myself watching Charlie from the corner of my eye, taking in his uncanny stillness and his almost predatory observation of the world around him. In the dim light of the moon, turned red by the inferno burning to the south of us, he is more than the Sheriff of a backwater town, more than an Army Ranger, he is THE protector.

After about an hour of watching the Chief and the fire, my legs are beginning to feel stiff, so with a silent nod to Charlie, I pour a mug of coffee and begin to plod my way along the perimeter. I'm surprised to see Tanya, bundled in a heavy jacket, handing out sandwiches and drinks to some of the other people on duty tonight. She offers a tiny smile as I pass her, and not wanting to be a complete asshole, I return it.

On my sweep of the front of the store, something glints in the dark and I stop to discern what it is. Less than thirty seconds later, an RV comes barreling out of the night and veers into the parking lot.

The first thing I realize is that it is going way too fast.

The second thing I realize is that it's heading straight for the front of the building I'm standing on.

"Oh fuck!" I shout and scramble for my radio. "Incoming! All hands on deck! I repeat, incoming! RV hauling ass, heading for the front entrance!"

"Jasper get away from there!" Alice's voice rings out and I look up to see her running across the roof in her bare feet.

"Ali get back! It--" I don't get a chance to say more because the camper crashes into the entrance at the other end of the store, then explodes.

**Leah Clearwater-Walmart**

I'm jolted awake by a rattling that feels kind of like an earthquake, then I hear something that sounds like a bomb going off. I reach for the radio sitting in my boots and immediately try to get a hold of Charlie. "What the hell was that Charlie? Did one of the propane tanks blow?"

"No," comes the garbled reply, "A goddamn RV just crashed into the front of the store Leah!"

Oh no.

I pull on my boots, grab my rifle, and rush out of the door while shouting to everyone that we have a breach. I don't get a chance to ask how bad things are though, because halfway through the store, I can see the flames eating their way up the front wall and the moans of the zombies echoing through the store. With the fire moving so fast and the zeds just pouring in through the hole, we stand no chance of saving the store.

I get on my walkie talkie again, "Whoever can hear me, don't try to fight the stenches off, just grab the children and whatever else you can carry and get to the trucks!"

A baleful scream off to my right forces me back into motion. I dash through the dark aisles, my rifle leading the way. I round the corner and head into the appliances section,then skid to a stop. Not ten feet away, six zombies are feeding on Professor Landon, who is still faintly whimpering. I aim the barrel at his head and squeeze off one shot. "I'm sorry Professor," I mutter under my breath before slinking back and skirting around the nightmarish scene to find any stragglers.

In the pet section, I find two of the older children, Kristen and her brother Kody, standing on the top of one of the shelving units. The boy is frantically firing at a child zombie with a revolver while the girl is hurling metal dog bowls at it to keep it from climbing up after them. I dispose of the creature with a single shot and wave the kids down.

After making sure that neither have been infected, we reload the guns and sprint towards the tire and lube center since it is closer than the back entrance and I know that there are two vehicles sitting in the docks. On our way, we find two more girls, too little to do anything but run away from the monsters. Kristen and Kody sling them up onto their backs while I guide us into the garage.

In the first dock is a Honda Accord, but it's two front tires are missing. Luckily, I find Alice and Jasper's red pickup sitting in the last slot. Since I know those two always keep their vehicle stocked with supplies, I pull off the extra set of keys from the key box and tell the kids to get in the cab. I punch the button to open the bay door as I run by, then dive into the truck just as the keening of the undead reaches my ears.

I get the truck started and the tell tale crack of guns being fired catches my attention. I glance over to see Bella, Edward, and a few other rushing towards the truck. I point at the back, "Hurry the fuck up or I'm leaving your dumb asses here to play hide and eat with the zeds!"

"Alice and Jasper are with Charlie!" Bella calls out through the glass dividing us as we bounce over the bodies being crushed under the weight of the truck, "The guards on the roof were jumping down onto the semi's when we had to turn back and find another way out."

"Do you still have your radio?" I ask over my shoulder when we finally clear the mass of rotting bodies and hit the pavement, "We need to see if the group at the hospital knows we're coming yet."

"I already talked to Jake," Bella informs me, pushing open the divider so the little ones can scurry into the relatives safety of the back and allow one of the gun wielding adults to ride shotgun, "They know we're on our way and are clearing us out some room near a side entrance so we can get everyone inside." She slides into the seat beside me and lights a cigarette, "You haven't asked me once how dad was when I saw him."

I avoid looking at her for a moment. How do I explain to her that Charlie and I have been growing distant since the world came crashing down around our heads? Do I dare admit to her that I truly think that the real reason her dad and I were together was because it was easy and familiar? That passion had so little to do with it? Or worse, that I'd been spending a lot of time talking to someone else lately and each time we're in the same vicinty they make something stir in me that Charlie never could?

"You would have told me if something was wrong, so I didn't think I had anything to worry about, besides, you know as well as I do that Charlie is all but indestructible," I blatantly lie, internally cringing that she'll call me on it.

"Good point," she answers and I bite back a sigh of relief, "Sorry for being bitchy, I'm still a little freaked out about everything."

"You and me both," I agree and can't help but smile when two tractor trailers suddenly appear in my rear view, "They're behind us in the trucks. They made it!"

Instantly the mood brightens, the knowledge that most of our dysfunctional group survived the fire is enough to give us hope to survive another day.

**Jacob Black-Forks General Hospital**

"Who would have thought that crashing an RV into a Walmart was a good idea?" Jared grumbles from beside me as I peer through my binoculars.

"Probably the same idiots who thought that lighting the airport on fire was a good thing," I snark then point to his radio, "Tell Emmett that they just came into view." Then a vehicle at the back of the caravan catches my attention, "Holy Shit, Charlie managed to get his truck back! I'm surprise the damn thing even started after sitting for so long."

"Go Charlie!" my lover and I bump fists before he starts rattling the new info down to the others who are sweeping the area around the doors we have been using to get in and out until the parking garage gets fenced off.

I light my flashlight and wave it towards Seth and Jane, who are on the other side of the building, and they fire off emergency flares in the direction opposite of our friends. We're hoping that the light will draw the zombies away long enough to get everyone in.

"Think they'll work?" Jared asks, nodding towards the red lights sailing through the air.

"I hope so, they seemed to help when we tested them out a few weeks ago," I answer in a flat voice, not wanting to think about the alternative.

Everyone on the roof moves to give the newcomers some extra covering fire, just in case the flares don't do as good of a job this time around. I keep an eye on Seth, who has barely been able to contain himself since finding out about the tragic set of events that transpired over at the Walmart. His concern for his sister and the Swans are on par with mine and Jared's feelings about our Izzybean and Chief.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take Seth down to see his sister?" I casually ask once I see Seth miss yet another zed, "Check on our girl and the Chief while you're at it."

"Not a problem sweetness," he answers, then gives me a swift kiss before grabbing the distraught teenager and dragging him back inside. I honestly don't know how I'd survive without that man.

Jane takes Jared's place, taking careful aim of her targets before firing. "Thanks for doing that for Seth, nothing I was saying was getting through to him," she murmurs after taking out an extremely large woman.

I lean back to reload, pausing to look at the tiny woman at my side. "You really like him, don't you?"

She nods, then takes my rifle to use so I can reload her gun as well, " Seth's nothing like Alec, something I'm extremely happy about. I don't give a shit about age differences and neither does he. It's not like that crap matters anymore."

"What about your husband? Do you miss him sometimes?" I feel like a jerk as soon as the words are out of my mouth.

Her lips curve into a sad smile and she shrugs a shoulder. "No one knows this, but the day everything happened, he'd gotten me to agree to meet up with him at Walmart. I was under the impression that he wanted to see our son, but what he really wanted was to throw a fit about the divorce papers he'd been served a few days before. I'd went and filed after Levi and I saw him, with his girlfriend, sitting in the same movie theater as us, watching a movie that he'd whined and complained about until we let him off the hook so he could go play poker with one of his friends from work."

We trade guns and reset our positions to keep an eye on things down below. "He sounds like he was a grade A dick. Now I'm definitely glad that you and Seth hooked up, he would never do something like that. Just please, be careful with him, the world has ruined him enough."

"I'll do my best," she promises, then reaches for the radio as Michael's voice calls out to us, giving us the all clear. "Heard you loud and clear M, we'll be right down."

The first drops of freezing rain start to fall on us as we hand over our extra ammo to the people who are staying for their actual shift on guard. They're the only ones in waterproof parkas so the rest of us are quickly becoming soaked.

"Too bad it's a little late for Wallyworld to be getting water dumped on it," I state with a wry smile as a half dozen of us hurriedly get out of the drizzle. Everyone laughs wearily while trudging down the stairs, most likely hoping to go back to sleep.

I wave goodnight to Jane as we hit the level that I know Jared, Bella, and Charlie are on and feel the spring return to my step as the chief and my boyfriend come into sight. My smile fades when I see the grim expression on their faces. The worst case scenario flashes through my mind and I grab Jared. "Where's Izz?" my voice cracks and catches when he looks at me sadly.

"She's with Alice," he quickly explains, sensing my impending panic, "The pixie had some kind of fit right after they got inside and Edward sedated her so that she didn't hurt herself. It was awful Jake, Alice started shaking and screaming something about murder and Esme. Jasper tried to calm her down, but then Carlisle touched her and she began thrashing around like she was being shocked or something and the sounds coming out of her didn't sound human at all. I swear it was like she was possessed or something. Scared the hell out of all of us."

"Where's Jasper and Carlisle now?" I demand, worried that Alice's episode could make life very hard for the two guys real fucking fast.

"Carlisle went back down to his lab to give Alice her space," Charlie answers, scratching his porn 'stache thoughtfully, "And Jasper is right beside Bella. Rose, Becky, and Jack are camped in the room next to them."

Jared leans in close to me, "Jasper says that he's been getting weird vibes from our blonde doc for a while now. He thinks that it might not be a bad thing to go and check out Carlisle's bat cave and see what's going on in there. I agree with him babe. Doc Cullen's been slowly making his way up my creep-o-meter since Esme passed."

"We'll talk to him and Emmett about it later," I agree then take his hand, "Let's go check on our girl and the crazy sprite then find someplace to crash out in for a few hours."

"I like the way you think," he smirks and tugs on my arm until I relent and let him pull me down the hall to our friends.

**A/N Time!!**

**First off, the response to the last chapter was simply amazing! Thank you so much! Secondly, I know some of you were disturbed but, and please don't take this the wrong way, this is a HORROR story first and foremost kiddos, it's supposed to be frightening and disturbing!!! What were you expecting, happy bunnies and rainbows? Was that too sarcastic? Sorry. I do have other stories posted that are somewhat less offensive though. Well, I guess it depends on what rubs you the wrong way.**

**Second, (or third for those who are counting) some of you have already made the decision to stop reading this story if I refused to change a few things to better suit your more delicate palettes. All I have to say to you is that I love you despite your rejection of me and you will be missed. I apologize if this pisses any of you off, but I will not change who I am or what I write for anyone because I would rather be spurned for being true to myself than be accepted by the masses while living a lie.**


	16. To Hell with Waldo, Where's Edward?

**Have I told you guys and gals how much you rock? Okay then, You fucking rock my world! I love you all! I mean it. You complete me.**

**And yes, I don't own. If I did, Bella wouldn't have been so whiny and Edward wouldn't have been such a spoiled bitch. And Jake would have imprinted on an oriental kung-fu master/porn star! lmao**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 16 **

**Isabella Swan-Forks General Hospital **

"I don't know what to do," Jasper sounds like a broken man, his hands clasping one of Alice's and his eyes never leaving her inert form, "I—nothing like this has ever happened Bella, what if she never wakes up?"

His head drops onto the bed and I begin running my fingers through his tangled locks like I'd seen Alice do countless times, "She'll be okay Jazz, you just have to give her mind time to adjust. I'm going to talk to Em, Jake, and my dad about checking out Carlisle's lab and see if the evil pixie is on to something as well."

"Do you think she is right?" his words are garbled, but the meaning behind them is not. He's afraid that I don't believe her.

"I think that something hinky has to be going on if it's overloading Alice's psychic circuitry," I qualify with a nod, "And I've seen her come out on the winning end of too many bets to go start going against her now."

"Hinky?" one of his eyebrows raises in question, "Is that even a word?"

I shrug, "It is if you've ever watched NCIS."

I'm quite proud of myself when the hint of a smile plays on his lips, "Bad ass zombie killer Bella Swan used to watch NCIS? I can't believe that."

I smack his arm, "Shut the fuck up Jazz! Abby and McGee rock!"

"You sound like Alice," he muses aloud as his smile fades, "Abby was her favorite too."

"Still is," a soft whisper comes from farther up the bed, "Although McGee turned me on to how sexy geeks can be."

Jasper launches himself onto the bed, startling Felix who is once again laying at his girlfriend's feet, and proceeds to cover her face with kisses, "Alice! I was so fucking scared baby! Don't ever leave me again!"

I grasp his shoulders and gently pry him off of my dainty best friend, "Easy there tiger, let the girl breathe. Can you try not smother her while I'm gone for a minute? I'm going to go get Edward so he can check her over."

He nods emphatically, his baby blues never wavering from Alice's pale features. I give them both a brief hug and instruct Felix to protect Alice from her over eager mate before slipping out of the room to find my...friend...boyfriend...pseudo-crazy doctor guy that I can't stop thinking about even though I want to strangle him half the time? Meh, who the fuck cares right now, Alice is more important.

A wall of faces and a myriad of questions hit me as soon as the door closes behind me. "Is she awake? Is she okay? How's Jasper holding up? Is Jasper hungry?"

Everything blends together to create a dull roar in the corridor until I put a hand up for silence. "Alice is awake and I need to find Edward so he can take a look at her," I explain to our concerned friends once everyone has quieted, "Yes, I figure Jasper and Alice are going to be hungry, thirsty too. Stay out here and wait until Edward gives the okay for any visitors because I don't think anyone wants to make Alice have another attack. Any questions?"

A few people take off running in search of Edward while others hurry to heat up something to eat for the young lovers. I can't help but snort at the thought. Young lovers? They aren't much younger than me and yet the two of them seem older somehow. Maybe it's because of the hard lives they've had to endure.

I'm starting to get pissed because I can't find Edward when I accidentally stumble upon my dad and Mischa talking in one of the rooms I'd been searching. I know things have been off between Charlie and Leah as of late, maybe this is the reason why. I don't have time to assess my dad's love life, so I opt to ignore the awkward situation the best that I can. "Erm, sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Edward? Alice woke up a little while ago and I know he needs to makes sure that she's alright, but no one can find him. He's not answering his radio either and I'm starting to get worried."

"Nah, I haven't seen him since he announced that he needed to go talk to Carlisle about something. That was a few hours ago," my father informs me, his dark eyes refusing to meet mine, "Maybe you should try the lab sweetheart, all that equipment has a tendency to interfere with the walkie talkies down there. Just gimme a second and I'll go with you."

I shake my head no, "You don't have to do that, it looked like you and Mischa were busy when I came in, I'd hate for you to be put out over me."

"Nonsense," he answers while pulling his gun belt on and fastening it, "Mischa and I were just discussing taking out some of these walls and refurbishing some of the rooms into mini apartments for everyone."

My dad's a worse liar than I am, so when his posture screams sincerity, I let it drop, "Whatever you say Chief. I'd suggest we go now though because I can't guarantee how much longer the others will leave Alice and Jasper alone."

Mischa cracks her neck and lights a cigarette after shuffling over to me, "I'll go down with you as well. I need to get up and move around some before I'm so stiff that I can't move."

"The more, the merrier I guess," I half heartedly chuckle as Charlie announces that he's ready.

Alice's words come back to me as we descend the stairs though, and I have to fight the shiver of fear threatening to take over.

**Edward Masen-Forks General Hospital**

I'd been going over Alice's sudden attack for an hour when I finally decide to go down and talk to Carlisle about it, since the storm is interfering with the radios, again. He has to have a few ideas of what can be done for her. Sure, he's become a very quiet man since Esme died, but he's still a fellow doctor and has a hell of a lot more experience than I do.

I start towards Alice's room to tell Bella where I'm going, but change my mind knowing that it would only make her and Jasper more concerned than they already are. I don't want to say anything about Alice's condition until I have more concrete information to go off of.

Just as I reach the emergency door leading to the stairwell, I see Charlie carrying a bundle of what looks like rolled up blueprints. "Where you off to Masen?" he asks, nodding towards the door.

"I have to talk to Carlisle about some of Alice's symptoms and see if he can give me some advice," I admit, slightly embarrassed at having to confess my lack of expertise in this area, "Please don't say anything to Bella or Jasper, I don't want them worrying needlessly."

He gives another nod and waves me on, "My lips are sealed. Oh, and Edward?" he says louder as I step out of the hall.

I lean back out, "Yessir?"

"You're doing a good job son," he mumbles low enough that only I can hear.

"Thank you Chief," I smile and begin the long trek down four floors of stairs to reach the basement level.

The walk takes forever and I can't even think about the hell my legs are going to give me when it's time to go back up them since we're only allowed taking the elevator if we're transporting supplies. Hmm, maybe I'll put together a cart of medical supplies to take up to Alice's room.

With my pistol at the ready, I swing open the door that leads to the subterranean level of the hospital. I know that the entire building has been cleared, but something always makes the hair on my neck stand up when I come down here and having my gun out always helps.

With only the emergency lights functioning, I can't help but feel like I'm stuck in a game like Resident Evil, with shit just waiting to jump out and kill you. Oh wait. I am. Fuck.

"Bella's going to drop kick your ass to the curb if you keep up this pansy assed shit," I grumble to myself while attempting not to get freaked out by the sound of my boots squeaking on the linoleum, "Two gay guys, who also happen to love her like a little sister, are more manly than you are, so pull your shit together already!"

It feels like it takes hours to reach the office that Carlisle claimed as his personal space as soon as we started ridding the place of zombies, but my watch tells me that the whole ordeal has only taken five minutes. I knock a few times, but Carlisle doesn't answer. I wait a couple of minutes before trying again, rapping louder this time. Dammit, he might be sleeping. But I need to talk to him now.

"She'd laugh her head off if she ever seen how big of a fucking girl you are Masen," I hiss when my hand instinctively hesitates turning the knob. I force myself into motion, only to discover that it's locked. "Fuck," I pull the key ring off of my belt and start sifting through the plethora of brass and aluminum that had been given to me by Emmett earlier so I could get whatever I needed.

Fourteen tries later, the door pops open and I resist doing a jig to celebrate. The air inside smells faintly like a morgue, but it's no secret that Carlisle, in his pursuit of a cure for the Z-virus, has performed autopsies on more than one zed that's had it's head reduced to mush.

"Carlisle?" I call out, being careful to keep my voice down so I don't startle him too much.

A sound drifts out from the exam rooms in the back, so I move towards it. Carlisle must be working pretty damn intensely if he didn't hear me. As I draw closer, the sound becomes more understandable.

"Oh that feels so..." then a moan that is distinctively one of pleasure reaches my ears. Does he have someone down here with him? Then it hits me. Oh shit, Carlisle's in there jerking off!

I start my retreat, intent on waiting a few minutes for him to finish before alerting him to my presence. Suddenly a growl that is nowhere near human rumbles down the hall. Carlisle has a fucking zombie locked in one of the rooms! Fuck!

Gun out, I silently search the other three rooms, but find nothing. "No fucking way," I mutter, unable to contemplate the alternative theory that's lodged itself in my mind. I hear the growling erupt again and this time I throw myself through the door.....

…...And stop dead in my tracks when I see the fucked up scene before me with Carlisle...his pants around his ankles and joined very intimately at the nethers to a reanimated Esme, who is moaning and trying to take a bite out of the man through her muzzle. She's tethered with heavy chains around her wrists and neck. Her arms seem to be forcibly crossed in front of her, the links pulled tight in a criss-cross pattern leading back to the wall.

I'm too stunned to move. "You're fucking a zombie Carlisle? How fucking sick are you?"

He glares at me as he removes himself from the creatures orifice and I feel my insides churn when I unwillingly catch a glimpse of the foul fluids dripping from his prominent member. I can't take the gruesome imagery anymore. I feel my knees turn to water and everything in my stomach ejects itself as I fall to all fours on the carpet.

I scarcely register Carlisle kneeling down beside me as I vomit. "You really shouldn't have come down here Edward," he states in a fatherly tone, "I'm very sorry for this, but I can't let you leave now. I can't let you stop me from saving her." The prick of a needle tries to provoke me into action, but it's too late. My body goes limp and the last thing I see is Carlisle fervently kissing the leather gag over Esme's rotting mouth.

**Charlie Swan-Forks General Hospital**

"Something is off," Mischa murmurs from ahead as she comes to a stop in front of me and looks around the corner, "I don't need to be Alice to know that something isn't right with the Doc."

I glance behind me, reassuring myself that Bella is still close, then turn back and nod to the woman who has taken over all of my private thoughts lately. "You're right. I'm worried what he might have pulled Edward into."

"I'll go in first," she instructs, tying a bandanna over her hair, "I'm short enough that you can fire over me if the need arises. Bella, you're main focus, other than not getting in the way, will be to find Edward and make sure he's safe. Me and Charlie can handle the rest."

Bella bristles a little at being ordered around, but clenches her jaw and nods her head in affirmation. Damn, she must care about Edward more than she's been letting on. Me and that boy are going to need to have a talk after this shit gets settled.

Mischa pads up to the door and puts her ear to it for a few moments before motioning for us to follow her. I hear Bella draw her pistol, then she touches my shoulder, signaling that she's ready. Years of military training takes over and I cross the space at a running crouch.

Halfway to where Mischa is hunkered down and waiting, I hear Bella's boot catch on the floor and spin around in time to see her complete a flailing somersault, landing on her ass with a soft thud. The perplexed look on her face would have had me rolling with laughter if the situation hadn't been so dire.

To avoid meeting my daughter's eyes, I peer up at Mischa, who is trembling in her struggle to contain her laughter. "That was fucking priceless," she whispers, then bites her lip when Bella throws up her middle finger after reclaiming her gun and getting back to her feet.

"You okay Bells?" I ask as she takes her place beside me again.

"I'm fine," she grumbles then looks at the door, "Why aren't we going in? I know Edward has to be in there."

"Hasn't anyone told you that patience is a virtue?" Mischa growls, her ear against the wood again.

"Yeah, by the same person who told me that as long as I shoot someone below the waist, I can't be convicted of attempted murder," my little girl retaliates with a wide, menacing grin.

I give my daughter a matching smirk that causes Mischa to chuckle quietly, "You Swans are insane and I fucking love it. Now if you're done, would you like to know what Carlisle is saying or should I keep it to myself a little longer?"

"Spill it Red," Bella manages to get out before I can answer. I cock an eyebrow at her and she points to the hair poking out from under Mischa's black and white skull bandanna. I nod in agreement before turning my gaze to the bemused Marine.

"Carlisle is babbling about something working almost perfectly, but something is still missing. Apparently it's not enough strong enough to repair the damage already done," she explains, raising a finger for us to remain silent, "He's apologizing to someone about the pain they're experiencing, but promises that it is going to be well worth it if the formula leads to a cure instead of a vaccine."

"Did he do something to Edward? I'm going to kill the son of a bitch! Nobody gets to kill Edward but me!" Bella declares, gripping my arm so tightly that without a doubt, I'm going to end up with marks from her nails digging into my flesh.

"I don't fucking know Izz, I'm not a goddamn mind reader, now be quiet," the woman answers with a scowl, her hazel eyes flashing with annoyance, "There's someone else in there. I can hear them, but it's muffled. The voice sounds male, so I'm guessing it's Edward, unless Carlisle has been hiding a new assistant from us."

Then a loud yelp followed a door slamming from somewhere inside startles all three of us. Mischa immediately pushes the door wide enough for us to get through, our weapons ready to fire. She disappears down the hallway while Bella and I search the office space.

"Charlie, Bella!"

I force my daughter behind me as we make our way through the space. At the end of the hall, Mischa is kneeling beside a bloodied but lucid Edward, whose bright green eyes light up like a kid at Christmas when Bella shoves her way around me and sprints towards him.

I cringe internally at the sob my baby lets out when she falls to her knees and wraps her arms around her, urgh, I guess, boyfriend. Cue second round of cringing. I divert my gaze to the only closed door, "What's in there?"

"Carlisle being eaten by Esme. I wouldn't open it if I were you, it ain't pretty," Edward confesses, his face still half buried in Bella's hair, "Carlisle injected me with some shit and had her bite me. Whoa, let me finish," he adds when he suddenly has two guns pointed at him, "I was bit hours ago and haven't turned. I think that crazy fucker really did find a vaccine."

I warily watch as he raises his arm and points to what looks like a bite wound that is weeks, instead of hours, old. "How did it heal so damn fast?"

"I honestly do not know sir," he admits while wrapping his arm back around Bella, "All I know is that she bit me, I passed out again, and when I came to, it was healed and Carlisle's back was turned to me. He was watching Esme eat so I kicked him at her and got the fuck out of the room. That yell you probably heard was him."

"So what's the bad news?" Mischa taunts, giving me a wink, "Other than I heard Alice is awake and being harangued by well wishers."

"I think Carlisle made more than one dose of the vaccine, but there isn't going to be enough for all of us," he frowns, cupping his girlfriend's cheek and giving her a melancholy look, "With some time and research, I might be able to make more though."

"We'll figure that shit out later," I tell him while reaching down and helping Mischa, then Bella to stand, "Right now we need to tell everyone what's going on. The knowledge of a working vaccine will hopefully improve morale around here."

Bella pulls Edward to his feet, "No dad, right now Edward needs to get showered, get something to eat, and rest. He's been showing people some basic medical treatments and shit over the last couple of months so barring any emergencies......Leave him the hell alone for a few hours, and I don't really care what you tell the others."

She glares at me, unwilling to back down. The ferocity, the loyalty, the passion, and the love in my daughter's big mocha eyes stops me from fighting with her for very long. After a few seconds of this quiet stand off, I sigh and nod, giving her the victory that she so desperately needs right now,"Alright Bells, we'll do this your way, for now. He looks like he could use a little time to recuperate anyways."

"Thank you daddy," she beams and I can't help but chuckle as she helps her boyfriend out of the office and into the elevator. Edward has no idea just how dangerous my little girl can be.

**I know, pretty anticlimactic, but all of the other ways I tried didn't work right for me. Sorry!**


	17. What Can Go Wrong Will

**So...it seems that most of my reviewers really enjoyed the last chapter :-) **

**Yeah, I was one of those losers who was waiting in line at Walmart to get my copy of New Moon at midnight...Absofuckinglutely worth it though. I've watched it six times and counting already!!**

**On a more annoyed note...my internet has been all funky due to some construction going on close to my house so if I don't answer reviews and such, please don't think I am just blowing you off.**

**And...I don't own.**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 17**

**Emmett McCarty-Forks General Hospital**

"When you say that there isn't going to be enough to go around, how many are we talking here?" I prod Edward while trying my damnedest not to stare at the pale double crescent scar on his left wrist.

"A dozen viable doses, at most," he frowns, his fingers absently glossing over the aforementioned scar, "There are about eight others, but since they were in a batch separate from the grouping mine came from, I'm not sure that they are safe. If you want me to be honest Em, I'm not a geneticist and neither was Carlisle. Everything he did, he was referencing the data he and Esme had saved from the military laboratory they were being held at. He may have simply gotten lucky with the cocktail I was injected with."

"What do you think could happen if we used those eight other doses?" Charlie presses, his gaze continually flickering around the doctors lounge that we're currently piled into. It frequently falls upon Mischa, who seems oblivious to his attention. Hmm, going to have to ask her about that later.

"Maybe we should ask Alice what happens, I mean, she is a psychic and all that shit," my Rosie offers, trying to settle things once and for all.

"No, absolutely not," Bella spits although her eyes never leave the glowing tip of her cigarette, "I love Alice like a sister, but it would be stupid to make our decision based solely on something she may or may not see the actual outcome of."

"Give it all to the kids then," Jake declares with a resigned huff, "It will give them the best chance of surviving this hell and passing it on to the next generation."

"That won't work either," Edward counters morosely, "There's not enough to inoculate everyone under the age of sixteen, not to mention that I'm not one hundred percent sure that whoever is injected will survive no matter which batch of vaccine is used."

"You survived, so that ought to mean something," Rosalie snorts, those electric blue orbs of hers rolling in annoyance. Have fun Eddie boy, I'm glad for once it ain't directed at me.

"All it really means that psycho Doctor Cullen did manage to do something other than hump his dead girlfriend," Mischa lets out a humorless laugh, "No offense, but I don't want any part of this crazy ass science project Carlisle, and now Edward, has going on. My life is fucked up enough without adding mutant powers, a third arm, or the overwhelming urge to bump uglies with walking corpses to it."

"Wow, don't hold back Misch, just tell us how you really feel," I snicker, then have to dodge a pillow thrown in my direction by her.

"Maybe we should ask for volunteers," Jared chimes in, exhaustion and worry evident in his voice, "Let everyone decide for themselves if they are willing to take that kind of chance. Or maybe we could do it randomly, you know, fill a bunch of syringes with a placebo or something, and inject everyone. That way no one knows who got it and who didn't until afterwords."

"It will turn into a bloodbath Jared," Allen finally speaks, "Maybe we should have something like a lottery instead. Put everybody's names into a hat and draw as many names as we have doses. No fighting, no arguing, and most of all, no favoritism."

"I have a question," Leah moves from her spot in the corner, "What about Tanya and the baby? Would it be safe to give her the vaccine? I'm not trying to start anything with anyone, I just thought someone needed to speak up and remind you guys of her unique situation."

"In all honesty, I'm not sure what would happen," Edward qualifies, rubbing the back of his neck, again, "Whatever has transpired between me and Tanya in the past, I would never do anything to purposely bring harm to her or her child. With that being said, it is, in my professional opinion, probably best if she did not receive the serum while pregnant."

"But how do we make her understand that Edward isn't omitting her out of spite?" Rosalie asks, looking to the others around her, "I may not be Tanya's biggest fan, mainly because she can be a nag about shit but, when push comes to shove, I'm not all that fond of Edward and his whiny ass either. We can't afford any infighting, so we're going to have to be very careful with how we proceed."

"That just reinforces my suggestion for a lottery," Allen answers while grinding out his cigarette, "Since it was my idea, I'll even volunteer to pull the names myself. If you go with my idea, that is."

"Quite frankly, I like Allen's idea," Charlie gruffly admits over the chatter that has broken out at the other man's offer, "It's not perfect, but it levels the playing field and no one can be accused of playing favorites."

"Why don't we vote on it?" I growl, tired of the redundancy we seem to have fallen into, "I'm tired of sitting here with my thumb up my ass when we could actually be doing something important."

"You mean, besides banging you're smoking hot girlfriend? If I didn't know you so well, I would never believe that you were capable of thinking past food and Rosalie," Bella snickers and exchanges a fist bump with said girlfriend.

"Shut up and go beat Edward up again, since it was so entertaining the first time," I retort and take the mature route by sticking my tongue out at her before turning back to the group, "A simple raise of your hand will work. All for Allen's lottery idea?"

I'm surprised when everyone raises their hand, although Jacob and Mischa grumble under their breath when they do it.

"Okay, we'll have a meeting in the am then, "Charlie declares after standing and stretching his back, "We've had a long night so I'm going to take a nap until then so I have the energy to kick anyone's ass if they're feeling frisky when we explain everything."

"Me too," my girl proclaims, promptly getting to her feet and extending her hand to me, "Come on you big oaf, you need to come keep me warm." I eagerly take her hand and follow her to the room we'd claimed as ours earlier.

**Alice Brandon-Forks General Hospital**

I open my eyes to the first sunny day in almost two weeks. A sudden movement to my right causes me to gasp and try to move to get my machete. I let out an involuntary whimper when I find nothing but the metal rail of the bed.

"Shh darlin', it's just me," Jasper's soothing tone washes over me as he takes my hand and presses it to his lips.

I'm momentarily stunned by his beauty. In the bright light, his messy golden waves form a halo around his head, making him look every inch the angel I believe him to be. "Beautiful," I murmur, pulling my hand free and cupping his cheek. The few days worth of stubble prickles my skin, but it doesn't deter me from pulling him down until our lips meet.

"Yes you are," he mumbles against my skin, his touch feather light as he kisses my face, cheeks, and even my hair.

I only become aware of the noises going on just outside of my room when Jasper draws back and pulls over a rolling table with a tray of food on it. "What's going on?" I inquire in between bites of fruit.

"Charlie and Emmett came up with the idea of having a barbecue today since it was nice and we're going to have some kind of meeting about what happened yesterday," he explains while stealing a hunk of pineapple and tossing it in his mouth.

"Will there be enough meat for everyone?" I have no idea how much of the frozen goods had been saved during the fire.

Jasper lets out a disheartened sigh but nods, "Yeah, that's the easy part. The unit that had been holding all of the meat malfunctioned and whatever didn't fit in the cafeteria freezers is getting cooked up today. Tanya has kind of taken over the kitchen since everyone arrived and doesn't want anything going to waste."

"Tanya's a smart girl, though I feel bad for her," I qualify with a sad smile, "All of that crap between her and Edward was messed up and everyone sticking their noses where it didn't belong just exacerbated the whole thing."

"Her and Leah have been spending a lot of time together lately," my soul mate admits, glancing out the window, "So at least she has managed to make one friend amidst all this bullshit."

In the middle of spearing a chunk of pear, a thought hits me. "Wait a second. Is Edward even going to let me go outside? I mean, I feel fine and all that, but he is Dr. Overreaction."

"I've already talked to him, and he's agreed to let me spring you for a few hours," Jasper chuckles and leans back in his chair, "Okay, actually Bella threatened him with irreparable bodily harm to various parts of his anatomy if he didn't let you get out and soak up some sun but, in my defense, I had no idea that she'd already done that when I went to talk to him, so it doesn't count."

"My hero," I giggle then push away the tray to climb into his lap, paying just enough attention to the world around us so that I don't pull my IV out while I kiss the love of my life senseless.

Jasper throws away his normally gentle demeanor and pulls me onto his lap as his mouth taunts, teases, and dances with mine. My skin is alight with trails of fire where his fingers gloss over me. I can't help but voice my pleasure in a hum against his lips when he grinds his arousal against my super heated core.

Only a second before the door is thrown wide do I manage to mumble out that Bella is on her way before we hear, "Hey pixie, guess who is going to get even for all of those hours of playing Bella Barbie?! Oh, shit!" she covers her eyes and turns her back to us, "Um, you should have put a sock on the door knob or something. I was coming to help Ali get dressed, but I can come back in twenty minutes or so."

"I love her like a sister, but I'm going to kill that girl," my boyfriend growls into the curve of my neck, causing me to laugh in spite of his obvious discomfort.

"It's alright Bella, come on in. Thanks for being so thoughtful, I can't wait to feel the sun on my face," I lilt, trying not to create too much friction as I climb off of a very frustrated Jasper.

"I'll leave you ladies to it," he mutters, trying and failing to hide the problem in his jeans.

"How are you feeling?" Bella inquires as she disconnects my IV and heart monitor, "You had everyone really worried there for a while."

I rummage through the bag she'd sat on the bed and pull out the white long sleeved tee, low cut boot cut jeans that has little gold stars on the back pockets, and fresh underthings. At the bottom sits a pair of black leather ankle boots and a black half trench.

"Wow, I'm surprised you put this together all on your own," I snicker at her eye roll and quickly start dressing.

After sliding my boots on, I see a strong gust of wind rattle the trees outside and grab Jasper's red and black plaid flannel shirt he'd had on last night, happily wrapping it around myself despite the fact that it hangs to my knees. How am I going to fix this crap?

Bella notices my conundrum and lets out an evil sounding laugh before pulling her belt off and tossing it to me. "I have learned a thing or two from you and Rose," she snorts when I squeal and wrap it around my waist. "Ready?"

I bob my head yes after shrugging my jacket on and grab her hand, "Time to soak up some rays and have us a bona-fide barbecue B!"

**Isabella Swan-Forks General Hospital**

Jasper greets us at the covered walkway leading to the parking garage, where our little shindig is going down. I can't help but laugh when Alice jumps on to his back and yells, "Giddyup!" and the crazy bastard takes off running with her, their unabashed mirth infecting everyone they pass.

"That's something you don't see everyday," a voice like liquid silk comes from behind me. I turn around just as Edward leans down to press his lips against my temple, "I'm sorry that I doubted that Alice would be up to this."

"You're just happy that I don't have to kick your ass now," I joke as his arm snakes around my torso and pulls me close.

"Oh, I don't know," he whispers in my ear as we cross over to the garage, "I think it might be kind of hot to get smacked around by a girl who can kick some serious ass when the need arises."

"Has anyone ever told you that you might have brain damage Masen?" I stretch up and kiss the curve of his jaw, inciting an impish grin out of him.

"There was this crazy but breathtaking brunette who might have mentioned it once, but I eventually won her over with my old fashioned charm and dashing good looks," he replies, smug as a Cheshire cat.

"I'm sure that she just felt sorry for---" I begin, but the din of a mass of people arguing drowns me out.

"You have no fucking right to make this decision for everyone!" Stefan is shouting at my father, his hands flailing wildly as he rants, "You should have let all of us vote on how to use those vaccines!"

Oh shit, the trouble has already started. And in front of the kids! I'm going to kick someone's ass for this!

"The lottery is going to ensure that everyone has a fair chance of receiving the vaccine Stefan," my dad does his best to reassure the former security guard, but the answering stream of curses tells me that it didn't do much good.

I see him raise a hand in Charlie's direction and spring into action. I launch myself at the wiry man just as his fist connects with my dad's chin. My shoulder slams into his and it feels like we slam into a brick wall when we hit the ground. Someone grabs me from behind and I throw my elbow back as hard as I can before driving my fist into Stefan's nose. He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks, making me scream. I retaliate by grinding my knee into his groin.

"Nnoo!!" Alice shrieks and I feel myself pulled backwards behind one of the concrete pillars by someone and then covered with their body.

Less than two seconds later, there is an explosion. It's followed by another, then another. Oh no, the propane tanks on the grills blew!

"....ccnn urmee...peezz...Bel...." someone is talking close, but the ringing in my ears makes it almost impossible to understand. I shake my head in a futile attempt to make the annoying sound stop. "Bella..err you right?" I push away from the person holding me tight and look up so see Edward, covered in dirt and soot and his emerald eyes flaring with worry.

"My ears are ringing Edward, I can't hear worth a shit," I confess, trying to get my bearings. I scan the area and notice the fire near where the grills had been set up, "The propane tanks blew up. Is anyone hurt?"

He nods, seeming to understand my mangled words. "Can you stand?" this time his voice is a little clearer. I nod once and he pulls me to my feet, "I need your help with the injured. Can you do that for me Bella? Everyone that isn't hurt is on zed duty or making sure that the defenses held up through the explosion, so I'm really fucking shorthanded love."

"What about my dad? Alice? Jasper? The kids?" my mind blurs with the faces of our group, the panic inside rearing its head while I vainly attempt to remember who was already in the garage when we arrived.

"Your dad is fine, injured but awake and coherent," he soothes as he takes a quick assessment of my minor wounds, "As are Jasper and Alice. They have a few cuts and bruises, but are aiding in getting everyone into the hospital so I can look them over. My arm is broken, so you, Seth, and the others I've been teaching are going to give me a hand."

I risk a glance at his limbs and tears well up when I see his arm strapped to his chest with his own belt. I don't have time to say anything though, because he picks up a first aid kit and shoves it into my hands, "Clean up who you can. If you think they have a broken bone, send them to the fourth floor. Everyone else goes to the fifth until we can work something else out."

He gives me a brief but heartfelt kiss and jogs off towards Jack, who is carrying one of the little kids in his arms. After choking down a few Tylenol to combat my growing headache, I wander through the devastated area until I find someone who isn't being looked at. It happens to be Leah and Tanya, the former holding the latter close and brushing the pregnant woman's hair away from her face. I notice a few scrapes on both of them and immediately set aside any animosity I've ever held for either of them. Now is not the time for petty bullshit.

I get matching wary expressions as I come closer, but I swallow my trepidation and kneel down in front of the duo, "How can I help?"

**Dun dun dun. I know, crazy place to end it, but I had to save some good stuff for later! :-)**


	18. Labbit's Awesome Outtake

**Okay kiddies, I've got something you have to go and read!**

**O.N. Labbit has written an outtake for Love in the Time of Zombies and I fucking adore it!!!!!**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5839732/1/**

**I admit that I'm completely floored that she liked my gruesome tale enough to want to add to it! I'm kind of hoping that she'll do it again sometime because it makes me feel like fucking Superman!**

**With that being said, if anyone else comes up with an idea for an outtake, I'm more than willing to read it. Rules though, it has to stick to the story/time-line and I have final approval. If it pans out, you can post it on your profile as Love in the Time of Zombies Outtake (insert POV or whatnot here) and I'll post the link to the other readers.**

**And, once more, Thank You Labbit!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Blondes and Bombshells

**In case you haven't heard, O.N. Labbit wrote a fuckawesome outtake for Zombies. You have to read it! **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5839732/1/ **When you're done with that, check out her other stuff!**

**A/N at the bottom!**

**Still own nothing but the plot...and some awesome readers!**

**Now on with the show!**

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**Chapter 18**

**Rosalie Hale**

"Rose, where's my mommy?" the little gray eyed girl in my lap asks as I finish applying a bandage to the burn on her arm. She's the third kid I've patched up in the past hour and a half, but it is better than having to see the two that were severely injured in the explosion.

Flashes of Bree, her mother, bleeding from her ears and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she took her last breath forces me to bite back the sob building in my chest. "Senna, you're mommy, um---"

"She's gone to be with daddy, hasn't she?" she interrupts, her tone more resigned than sad.

Impulsively, I pull her to me and hug her as hard as I can without hurting her, "I'm sorry sweetie, I really am, but there was nothing Doctor Edward could do. He tried so hard, but when your mom pulled out that piece of metal instead of waiting for him..."

Senna hides her face in my neck and I smooth her flaxen curls as we rock silently. It breaks my heart that after everything that has happened, another innocent child was made an orphan today. One fucking cracked propane tank failed and turned three more into bombs that killed almost a dozen people, bringing our total down to less than thirty now. How many more do we have to lose before it's too much?

"Rose, who's going to be my mommy now? Who will take care of me and brush my hair and read me a story when I go to bed?" her soft sniffles are the only sign that she is crying. It's crazy that even the most emotional child has learned to cry silently as not to alert the walking dead.

A light bulb goes off in my head and instantly I know what I have to do. I shift her enough so that we are looking at each other. "I can take care of you, if you want me to. Before the monsters came, I always dreamed of having a little girl of my own one day. I know I will never take your mommy's place, but I would do my best to take as good of care of you as she did."

Those hypnotizing eyes of hers grow wider and wider as I speak and I start regretting my words until she wraps her arms around my neck and chokes me with a hug, "Thank you Rose! I promise I'll be good and listen and try not to be a burden to you!"

"Oh honey, you could never be a burden!" I exclaim as I catch Bella and Leah leading Tanya by, all three of them looking at a piece of paper. I have to see if the baby is okay. "Hey, how's the baby?" I call out while standing and lifting Senna onto my hip.

Bella quietly excuses herself to go check on Edward as Tanya smiles and nods excitedly, "He's fine! Bella took me in for a sonogram right after she made sure I didn't break anything," she waves the paper she is holding in the hand not grasping Leah, "Want to see him?"

"I do!" Senna lilts and starts looking around. Four year olds have no real concept of where babies come from and it's too cute not to laugh.

"He's not here yet kiddo," I explain through my chortling, "The baby is still in Tanya's belly, but there is a special machine doctors use to take pictures of someone's insides. That's how we can see him."

"You mean a sorrygram?" she prods while staring at the black and white photo, "My mommy was supposed to get a sorrygram once when I was little, but we never went because she said that the baby decided to become an angel instead and she didn't need one anymore."

Leah, Tanya and I exchange a sad look as Tanya's hand flits over her baby bump. "Well, at least you know that you have one angel looking out for you then, huh?" I ask before lowering her to the floor and pointing down the hall towards the playroom, "Why don't you go play? I know Becky and Michael said something about easels and finger painting earlier."

Her gleeful squeal follows her down the corridor as she races to get a chance to paint. "You're good with kids," Leah surmises after Senna disappears, "I figured you to be the type who cut and run when it came to ankle biters."

I peer at Tanya's precious baby picture again then shrug, "I always wanted kids, but learned early on that it wasn't possible. I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer when I was fifteen and when they went in to take my left one, they discovered that the right one was also cancerous. I was crushed when the doctor told me that they had to take both ovaries. I hated the thought of ever having to adopt until Vera and I started going out, that's when I realized that if we got serious, the only way we'd have kids is if we adopted."

"Does Emmett know?" Tanya asks, although I'm not sure if the question is about Vera or my infertility, so I answer both.

"He knows about it all," I answer, then wave my hand at the two of them, "So this thing between you two, when did that happen? And don't fucking lie to me because I can see it written all over the both of you."

Leah, who is standing behind Tanya, slides her arms around the redhead and cradles her belly, "I can't really say when, because it was just so gradual. We started talking and I kept making excuses to help her in the kitchen, and it just clicked."

Tanya beams at Leah's words and lifts one of the other woman's hands up to press a kiss to it. "It's so easy to talk to Leah, to be with her. Even with Edward, nothing ever felt this right. It took Leah talking to me about some stuff that she went through to make me see that Edward and I were doomed from the beginning and we were just too stubborn to see it until things were too far gone to ever fix."

I can tell that she isn't sharing everything, but it's not like I'd want to share every detail of my relationship with Emmett, so I let it go. "Well, I'm happy that you've found each other," I lean close to them and cover one side of my mouth conspiratorially, "Besides, I think Jake and Jared are starting to get too comfortable in their position as the only gay couple here. It'll be good to see how they react to some competition."

"Competition can be a good thing," Leah snickers and tugs on Tanya, "Time to feed the inmates, they'll be starving by the time they get everyone patched up and the garage secured again."

They wave goodbye and promise to save a plate for me. As they stroll off, I trudge back to the waiting room and call for the next person to be treated, all the while thinking about how I'm going to tell Emmett that we've adopted one of the orphans.

**Alice Brandon-Forks General Hospital**

"Everyone is going to have to steer clear of the parking garage for a couple of days until we can be sure that the supports aren't going to collapse," I hear Jared giving his report to Emmett and Charlie.

Just as he finishes speaking, a scene quickly runs through my mind, bringing me out of my semi sleep. "The supports will be fine, but the fencing on the north side needs reinforced as soon as humanly possible," I spew out, not bothering to look up from Jasper's upturned face as he continues dozing, his head resting in my lap, "If you wait, more people will die."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of scary?" Emmett chortles and pats my shoulder, "Why couldn't I have met you before the dead starting walking around? I could have made a fortune on the Superbowl, or better yet, the lottery."

"I mostly invested in the stock market," I confess with a tiny smile, "My first year, I ended up with almost five hundred thousand dollars. My foster parents found out though when they hacked into my laptop and almost beat me to death because I wouldn't tell them where the money was."

"They sound like real winners," Jared snorts, "Is that how you met Jasper? Foster care?"

I shake my head no. "Not directly. After I stopped breathing twice, my foster parents abandoned me at the hospital. When I got well enough to move around on my own, I ran away before the social worker had time to place me in another home. I was living on the streets when Jazz seen a guy trying to rape me. We had seen each other a few times before, at the arcade in the mall, but when you grow up not being able to trust anyone, approaching a stranger is way down on the list of smart things to do."

"It's a wonder that the two of you made it as far as you did," Charlie muses aloud, the undertone to his words very paternal, "No kid should have to go through that shit. It's a good thing that you have all of us now, dysfunctional as we all are."

"I wouldn't change a thing Charlie," I smile at him. As much as I hate to admit it, he's became a father to a lot of us younger survivors, but there are worse things that could have happened.

"Say Ali, can you tell us what happened in the garage?" Emmett gives me a pleading look as he crouches down in front of me, "Did someone sabotage one of the tanks?"

"No Emmett, it wasn't on purpose," I assure him and visibly see him relax, "It was one of the tanks saved from Walmart. It was weakened from being thrown around in the back of the semi, but it wasn't leaking or anything. I guess jostling around to attach it to the grill was the final straw though. I didn't see it until it was too late, and that's going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

"It's not your fault Alice. You warned everyone from the beginning that your little ability was far from perfect," the Chief hastens to alleviate my guilt, "Nobody's blaming you, so stop with the guilt kiddo."

"I agree with the Chief on this one," Allen's quiet voice rings out as he enters the room, "Just because you're psychic or some shit, doesn't mean you can stop all of the bad shit from happening."

"I know, but---"

He raises his hand to stop me, "No buts about it little one. You're fifteen years old, too young to have the weight of this tragedy on your shoulders. Besides, it's my fault this happened. It was my job to make sure the tanks were safe to use."

"No it's not your fault, you couldn't have known, but I could have---" I argue, but he cuts me off again.

"Now what did I just say about that shit?" he growls, his hazel eyes flashing with annoyance, "Alice, the difference between you and me is that I'm an old man, so I can handle the guilt. I'll just tuck it away with all the other nasty shit I've done over the years."

"Old man, my ass," Emmett cackles, nearly falling over in his fit of laughter, "He's forty three. He spent four years in the Army, but got out had had a real life until 9/11 and then joined the Marines. But worry about that shit later," he pulls an afghan off the back of the couch and covers Jasper and I with it, "Take a nap sprite, you look exhausted. I promise that you can harass Allen all you want later."

As tired as I am, I decide not to fight with him. "Okay Em, but make sure someone wakes me and Jasper up for dinner, we haven't eaten since this morning."

"Can do," he murmurs as I wiggle down to lay next to my blonde haired angel, "Sweet dreams, little Alice."

**Isabella Swan-Forks General Hospital**

Six hours of non-stop working to patch people up takes its toll on even the most hardy and experienced doctors, so my ass had no chance at all. Add to that Edward working at half capacity and the really fucking awkward moment I had with Tanya and Leah during the ultrasound, and my day officially can be labeled as a WTF? kind of day from here on out. When the hell did they get together anyways? I knew Leah and my dad had basically split up, but seeing her fawning over Tanya...I felt like I'd been beamed into the Twilight Zone or something.

"Earth to Bella," Jake snaps me out of my inner monologue, waving a hand in front of my face, "I asked if you wanted something to eat. Edward said he could handle things on his own for a bit."

I shake my head and start pulling more bandages from the shelf, "I'll stop and eat when Edward does. Thanks for asking though."

My personal sun clouds over as his smile fades, "You're really into this guy, aren't you Izz? I've never seen you so distracted by someone that you weren't sketching. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing though because although you bitch about him almost constantly, you're making goo-goo eyes at him every time he comes into the room."

"Fuck if I know Jake," I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder. He responds by wrapping one massive arm around me and hugging me to him, "In front of the others, he acts almost haughty and distant, but when it's just me and him, he lets his defenses down and I see what kind of man he really is."

"I've heard that kind of shit before Bells, and the chick usually ends up being sold to a Korean prostitution ring or something," Jake half-growls, holding me tighter for a moment before turning his dark eyes down to me, "But I'm going to trust your judgment sweetie. If you say Edward is a good guy, than even if I think he's nothing but a whiny ass preppy boy who doesn't deserve you, I will trust that he is a good guy. But don't fucking think for one second that I will not destroy him if he hurts you."

I roll my eyes and squeeze my overprotective best friend, "I know Jake, we've talked about this before. I might not be as big as you freaky Quileutes, but I can take care of myself you know."

The big lug finally puts me down, but not before planting a kiss onto the top of my head, "Bella, if I ever trusted anyone to be able to take care of themselves against the world, it would be you, but love is a completely different kind of fight. It takes work, dedication, and a shitload of compromise. Lots of people rush into relationships, then wonder why things didn't work a year down the road. It's because they forgot the most important thing. You stop being two separate entities when you fall in love, when you bond with another person. Whatever decisions you make will affect your other half as well. What hurts you, hurts them, whether it's having a bad day at work or a drug addiction. You have to find the strength every morning when you wake up to be good enough for them, to fight for them. Books only ever want to show you a fabrication of what love and life is really like because no one would have made any money telling the truth. Being in a relationship is one of the hardest things you will ever do in your life, if you want to be with them for any amount of time. But," his huge hand grasps my chin and makes me look up at him again, "I can also tell you that there is almost nothing better in this world than being bound to your soul mate. Once you find them, you're in it for life, maybe longer."

My best friend's brutal honesty both frightens and exhilarates me in ways I'd never even thought possible. As his declaration seeps into my skull, a thousand proverbial light bulbs flash, temporarily blinding my brain.

Holy shit.

I let out an involuntary gasp as the light fades, to reveal the scariest thing of my life, and grab Jake's arm in reaction. "Jake. I just had the most fucked up epiphany of my life."

"What's that Bellarina?" he gives the hand clenching his bicep a glance, then quirks an eyebrow up in question, "You're starting to scare me kitten."

"I'm in love with Edward."

**I am sorry that this wasn't the most exciting chapter, but please let me explain. My grandfather, who has advanced Parkinson's disease and is a bed-ridden amputee, is not doing very well. My mother and aunt are his primary caretakers and are taking turns having meltdowns because this is probably the beginning of the end. My life is insane right now, to the point that I'm sleeping with a phone beside my bed in case I get a call to come and help take care of him...or other things. My husband is also sick right now, so I'm taking care of him and my monsters all on my own on top of everything else.**

**If I disappear randomly or my chapters aren't my usual quality, this is probably why. Your sympathy is unnecessary, but your empathy is appreciated. Please don't hound me about updating or when there will be new chapters because, quite frankly, it will just piss me off and make me not want to write at all because I've already got so much crap going on right now.**

**That's all for now, thanks for reading.**


	20. Flight

**Love in the Time of Zombies **

**A/N at the bottom**

**...still don't own**

**Chapter 19**

**Isabella Swan-Forks General Hospital**

I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already and I still haven't found the cajones to share my revelation with Edward. I mean, how do you go about spilling your guts to someone when you aren't one hundred percent sure that you aren't a rebound to them?

Yeah, he is sweet (sometimes sickeningly so), he's smart (like NASA nerdy smart), and he seems devoted to making us work (to the point that I can actually get him to stop working before he really wants), but he hasn't even made one fucking move to take our intimacy passed kissing and a few over-the-clothes groping sessions. He says that it's because he wants to prove to my father and I that he is a gentleman, I say it's because he's fucking terrified for getting close to someone like that again. Alice and Jasper agree with me, and so does Jared and Jake.

But that's where their agreement ends. Jake and Jared told me to jump on the guy and hump him into submission while Alice and Jasper believe that any action of the kind will simply cause Edward to recede in his amorous ventures. All I fucking know is that although I may be a virgin, Edward Masen lit a fuse in me and my libido subsequently sparked to life with the vengeance of a frustrated eighteen year old woman.

A snowflake slips passed my sunglasses and lands on my eyelash. For a moment it seems to hover, a perfect diamond glittering in the afternoon sun, before melting and racing down my cheek like an icy tear. Once it's gone, I can't help but sigh, "Perfection is never meant to last."

After another twenty minutes of nothing but snow flurries and half frozen zeds stumbling about, I stand up and light a cigarette. "Ah, fuck it. If he doesn't feel the same way I do, at least I know I was honest."

"What are you mumbling about?" the object of my frustration suddenly asks from behind me. I spin around and my brain completely fails me as his bright jade orbs capture my brown ones. "I thought you might like something warm to drink," he raises a metallic green thermos, then begins to lower it when I remain mute, "I can come back later, if you want love."

Edward takes an uncertain step back and my legs finally are back under my control. "No! Stay with me," I nearly shout as I lunge at him, "I just got caught up in my crazy brain again. It's your fault, you know."

His warms lips meet mine and I relish the heat my boyfriend is giving off. "I'm sorry sweetheart, was I dazzling you again?" his question is highlighted with that all too familiar cocky smirk.

"Dazzling? Pfft," I scoff and smack him lightly on the chest, "I was just wondering if your hair was going to try and eat me again. I don't think I'd survive that twice."

"Gee Bella, tell me how you really feel," he snickers and my heart stops for a moment before taking off that the speed of a hummingbird's wings. It's now or never.

"Fine, you know want to know how I really feel do you?" I smirk in an attempt to mask my nervousness.

"I want to know everything about you, sweet girl," he lovingly murmurs while stroking my now blazing cheek.

"I know that you might take this as a sign to turn tail and run, but I have to do this before it's too late," I babble, unable to look directly at him when I hear a sharp intake of breath, "Edward, I love you. I'm in love with you. I have no fucking clue of how you're going to react to this since I'm probably just a rebound from Tanya, but I thought you deserved to know how---"

My word vomit is hushed by his lips fervently pressing into mine. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he whispers between kisses, "I've been so scared to ask how you felt about me, to tell you how much that I love you, that you have become my reason for living. You are not a rebound Bella, I swear. What can I do to prove it to you?"

"I honestly think that it's just going to take time," I admit, resting my forehead against his, "Please be patient with me."

His arms tighten around me, but his eyes never wander from my own, "I would wait forever for you if that was how long you needed Bella. You are my life now."

I answer him with an eager kiss and let myself bask in the adoration of my boyfriend. When we finally part to breath, a light over his left shoulder distracts me. Allen and the others must be back from their last minute "shopping" trip. Hopefully they didn't forget my request during their travels, otherwise I'm going to have to scramble to find another gift for Edward.

"Headlights," I mutter, slightly annoyed by the untimely interruption, "The last crew must have found everything they were looking for. I hope they didn't run into any trouble."

We watch the trucks disappear into the parking garage below while taking out zeds the best we can. Not five minutes pass by when our radios chirp and Becky's voice is demanding that Edward come down and check out someone Allen had found hiding out in an apartment above the paint store.

"Sorry angel," he gives me a sad smile and a quick kiss, "Duty calls."

**Edward Masen-Forks General Hospital**

"Sure, sure," Bella glowers and gives me a nudge towards the roof entrance, "Go before I decide not to share you tonight."

"You'll have me all to yourself after your shift is over," I promise while tugging open the heavy steel door and staggering into the blanket of warmth. "I love you," my words are barely audible to my own ears, but I know that she's heard when a bright smile is flashed my way as the door closes behind me.

I head down to the lower levels that have been converted into storage to grab a few things that I may need to check over the new patient. The radio squawks twice more while I'm shoulder deep in a crate full of scrubs when I hear someone behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see Jane and Seth.

"Hey guys, give me a hand?" I snicker although the hairs on the back of my neck rise up on end. Something isn't right. Suddenly I hear a growl and my legs are grabbed. "Fuck!" I scream as I feel two sets of teeth sink into my calf. I kick as hard as I can, but lose my balance and fall backwards into the pile of clothes. An agonizing pain rips through me as my leg is separated at the knee.

My consciousness begins to waver and yet I can hear the radio clearly now. "Lower levels have been breached! I repeat, everyone to the vehicles, we've been breached!" Emmett's voice bellows amidst the sounds of gunfire.

The noise of the walkie talkie shocks me back into coherency enough for me to draw my pistol and take out Jane and Seth, then haul myself out of the mass of bloodied fabric. As I move, white spots dance across my vision so I grit my teeth and quickly work to improvise a tourniquet for my amputated limb using a hospital gown and my belt.

When I finally get the cloth around my stump and the belt situated, the sweat is pouring off of me, but I can't waste any more time, I must get to Bella. To keep myself as quiet as possible, I stuff another bunch of fabric in my mouth. After a few deep breaths, I yank on the leather strap to tighten it and everything goes black.

**Jasper Whitlock-Forks General Hospital**

"We have to get moving now Alice!" I command the tiny woman as I throw her over my shoulder and pick up my extra ammo belt, "The damn zeds are already crawling all over the damn place! I'm sorry but we can't wait any longer, you know that because you seen it. Edward is dead!"

"No he's not," she refuses to accept the truth, "Without Edward, there won't a Bella Jasper, we have to go get him before it's too late!"

I race down the hall, nimbly dancing around the others who are also fighting to make it to the escape vehicles. "It's already too late Alice," I try to force my voice into the semblance of reason, "The lower levels have been overrun and I'm not risking our lives on a maybe. I love you too much to chance it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I happen to see Emmett and Rosalie, with Senna being held tight in the arms of her adoptive mother. Emmett waves me over, his face grim. "We're taking the chopper and anyone we can fit in it," he explains while taking Alice from my shoulder and handing me a bag filled with supplies, "Allen thinks a broken latch on the ground level is what started this shit."

"Where is he now?" I ask as we reach the stairwell and discover that it is rapidly filling with acrid smoke.

"He's on the ground level with a few others," Rosalie interjects, her voice hard despite the tears running down her pale cheeks, "They're cut off from us, but hopefully they can make it back to the garage before the explosives level this place."

We crash through the emergency doors that lead to the helipad and see Jake, Jared, Leah and Tanya shoving boxes into the helicopter. "We have less than two minutes before this bitch gets blown to kingdom come!" Jake shouts, "Where's Bella and Edward?!"

"I don't know!" Emmett yells back just as Alice begins wailing about Bella being knocked off of the roof by accident.

"Fuck!" Jared cries and manages to grab Jake just in time to keep him from running into the giant fireball that explodes from the exit we'd just come out of. We're now effectively cut off from the other transports.

Emmett sits Alice down and hands her his pistol before climbing into the pilot's seat and beginning the start up sequence. "We have to go now!" he calls out to us, shocking everyone back into action.

I clamor into the back and plop down beside my diminutive beloved, who scoops Senna up into her arms, then scurry to pull Tanya inside when Leah picks her up and all but throws the woman into my lap.

"You have one minute to get clear!" I hear Jake snarling into the radio as the revolutions of the blades above our heads increase in speed, "Get out of there now!"

Leah slides in next to her pregnant girlfriend, who has seated herself behind Rosalie and the co-pilots chair. Her face is blank and Seth's mischievous face emerges out of the maelstrom of thoughts in my head. I hope he and Jane made it to the trucks safely.

A handful of seconds later, the chopper lifts from the gravel roof. Emmett guides the machine passed the parking garage where we see both people and vehicles fighting their way out of the structure. Without a word, I reach for the safety strap hanging at the opening and clip it to my belt, then reach for my trusty rifle. I do what I can to clear their path as we move out of range of the impending explosion.

It seems that only a few blinks of an eye have gone by when the five story building that has been our sanctuary these months is suddenly rocked by a series of bursts from insides and starts collapsing on itself. I strain to find the line of trucks moving through the smoke and fire in the dark, but it takes Tanya jabbing a finger downwards for me to find the three tractor trailers, two pickups, and the RV barreling down the road behind us.

Our back up plan if the worst came to pass was to head north, towards the peninsula that held my grandfather's cabin. Looks like I'm going to get to show it to my Alice after all. Too bad so many had to die for it to happen.

**I know that I've been MIA and I'm sorry. My grandfather died on April 9th and it's been insane with my family. I've had relatives coming in from all over the continental USA to attend the wake and the military funeral that is occurring this Saturday.**

**On another note, with my grandfather's passing and subsequent craziness, I've lost my mojo with this story. As much as I've loved writing it, I can't bring myself to write about death and destruction, so I sat down with my husband to find an end to this story. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I really can't stomach the storyline at the moment.**


	21. Five Years Later

**Love in the Time of Zombies**

**don't own anything but the plot.**

**Epilogue **

**Five Years Later......**

**Alice Whitlock—Torino BC**

"Dammit Isabella Marie Whitlock, I said get down from that fence right this instant," my husband growls at the three year old violet eyed girl trying to give him a heart attack. With an impish grin, she brushes her blonde curls out of her eyes before leaping into the air, knowing that her father will catch her. He doesn't let her down either. With the practiced grace of a parent with such an uninhibited child, his tanned arms easily pluck our daughter out of the air.

"That was fun daddy, I wanna do it again!" little Bella squeals, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"We'll play more tomorrow sweetpea," Jasper promises our daughter as she snuggles into his flannel covered chest, "But your mama's already told you that it's time to wash up for dinner, baby Bells, and you know what happens when you don't mind your mama."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I scoff just as I see Tanya and Leah's two ponies pulling their wagon up the lane. "You're late!"

"Shut up short stuff before I toss you in the river," Leah mock growls as the carriage rolls to a stop and a dark haired boy pokes his head up from the back.

"Seth!" my baby girl squeals upon seeing the boy and begins trying to wriggle out of her father's arms, "Lemme down! I wanna see Seth daddy!"

He releases her with a quiet laugh and her stubby are a blur as she catapults herself at Tanya and Leah's son. Seth, who at the ripe age of five, has recently discovered that girls have cooties, shrieks as Bella draws near and returns to cowering in the back of the wagon alongside his dog, a beagle named Sport.

"Come on kiddo, time to get ready for dinner," Tanya reaches up and pulls the boy out before he can escape her grip, "Bella isn't going to bite sweetie, she grew out of that almost two years ago."

"Allen and Zafrina are starting to have the same problem with Michael," I declare with a low chuckle, "But I think the worst offender is going to be little E, Charlie said he almost bit Mischa's finger off the other day when she didn't was a little slow to get him fed."

"That boy has a temper just like his big sister," Leah admits as we head into the two story cabin that has been home since making our way to Torino, "Bella would have been so proud of Michael."

"So many babies," Jasper mumbles to Seth, "What are we going to do now?"

"Run away screaming like uncle Emmett," the child answers with unquestionable sincerity before trudging over to the sink and climbing up the step stool to clean his face and hands.

"What did you say about uncle Emmett?" a warm, booming voice demands from the door, making the kids jump, then sprint across the space to their favorite uncle.

"Idiot," Rosalie steps around the hulking man, not bothering to save him from the mini assault. In her arms is their newest adoptee, a girl they've named Vera.

Behind them is Senna, who is already breath-taking at eleven years old. "Auntie Ali!" she chirps and crushes me to her five foot six frame like there's no tomorrow, "I missed you so much! I hate that we live on the other side of the settlement now!"

"Aw, it's alright sweetheart," I reassure her, "Next year, when you start taking my seamstress class, we'll see each other every day at school. Maybe we could convince the teacher that she needs an assistant."

"Really?" her gray eyes flash silver in her excitement, "I get to help you with the class?"

Rose and I exchange matching smirks and I nod to the bouncing girl, "As long as you keep up with your other schoolwork and help your mom and dad at home, yes, you get to help me."

The squeals of happiness drowns out every other sound in the room and I'm engulfed in yet another powerful embrace. If it were only this easy to make everyone happy. I guess I can't really complain though. Life has steadily gotten better since that horrible Christmas Eve almost six years ago. I know that there isn't a day that goes by that those we've lost are not thought about, but I can't help but be grateful for their sacrifice, otherwise those who survived might not be where we are today.

"Where have you wandered off to sprite?" the husky tenor of my soul mate brings me back to the here and now.

"Just thinking about how lucky we are Jazz," I lift my head up and he presses his lips to mine before gently running his hands over my distended belly.

"Is he bothering you?" his sapphire eyes flare with love and concern.

"I shake my head and give him a bright smile, "No, he's just stretching angel. I think he's about as ready to come out as I am."

"You sure it'll be tomorrow?" his love and worry for our child makes my heart swell, proving that there will never be a day that I don't love him more than the previous one.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," I pat his cheek and kiss the tip of his nose, "But for now, mama and baby are hungry, so get to work cowboy before I start gnawing on Seth again!" My words make the munchkin in question giggle and rub my paunch like he'd seen his uncle do just a minute before.

Hours later, everyone in the house is safe in their slumber, I slip from under my husband's arm and waddle outside onto the balcony and gaze up at the stars. "Happy birthday Bella," I murmur while stroking my unborn child back to sleep, "Miss you, my sister. I hope Edward is taking good care of you. Tell everyone I said hi and I love you all."

"Alice?" Jasper's groggy tone almost makes me laugh out loud as he stumbles out to me, "Come back to bed honey, you need all the rest you can get."

"Okay Jazz," I acquiesce, and after one last look towards the clear night sky, I return to my place at my husband's side, where I know I'm still the safest.

**The original epilogue was going to be similar to this, but you know how Alice can be. I hope everyone enjoyed and thank you once again for taking this journey with me. I know this ending has been a disappointment, but I couldn't just abandon you all.**


	22. Cyberbullying is a Crime

**As posted on my profile.**

**Oh, and I've heard that the LU (Literate Union) is back on the prowl, trolling and harassing authors everywhere. You've tried to take me down before and LOST, so don't bother. I'm neither amused nor intimidated by your antics. Just go back to your corner and play god amongst yourselves, the rest of us have better things to do.**

**On that note, I am encouraging authors/readers to report any reviews/PMs you receive from any member of the LU or other gang-banging flamers club then IMMEDIATELY block them from being able to contact you. Always remember,**

**CYBERBULLYING IS A CRIME.**


End file.
